Wolfsmond
by Naz1984
Summary: Von Werwölfen und Vampiren. (Blutmond2)rnFinal Chapter ist online. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. LG Naz
1. Prolog

WOLFSMOND

Disclaimer: Die Hellsing Charaktere gehören nicht mir.

Anmerkung des Autors:

Diese Fortsetzung von Blutmond schreibe ich extra für VarieFaniel, die mich dazu irgendwie inspiriert hatte, den Geist von meiner ersten Protagonistin wieder aufleben zu lassen (was aber nicht wirklich bedeuten soll, dass sie in dieser Geschichte erneut als Werwolf wüten wird. Dafür ist diesmal jemand anderes zuständig smile)

Ich freue mich echt dass einigen Blutmond gefallen hat und hoffe, dass ich diese Geschichte nicht verpatze.

Viel Spaß beim lesen. Sagt mir dann bescheid wie ihr sie findet, ok?

Gruß NAZ 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prolog:

Diese Geschichte spielt nach Blutmond. Blutmond vorher zu lesen wäre, denke ich, hilfreich.

Alucard hatte sich nach Transsilvanien in seine Heimat zurückgezogen.  
Seras Victoria streunte als freier Vampir in der Welt umher und die übrigen Anhänger Hellsings sind in sämtliche Winde verstreut.

Der No Life King hatte sich allein in sein altes Schloss zurückgezogen.Fast dreißig Jahre gingen ins Land, doch immer noch lässt ihn der Bann des Werwolfes, in dem er sich Jahre zu vor verliebt hatte, nicht los. Auch wenn er es eigentlich am besten wissen musste, hoffte er doch so sehr, Aris eines Tages wieder sehen zu können. Auch wenn sie Ewigkeiten trennen würden. Aber so, und dass wusste Alucard, trennte sie der Tod.

Tief versunken in seiner Trauer tauchte irgendwann ein junges Mädchen in seinem Schloss auf. Nach ihrem Tod trachtend stand er ihr gegenüber nur um zu erkennen dass sie zu der Rasse gehörte wovon er eine so sehr liebte. Vampire und Werwölfe waren seit Jahrhunderten Blutfeinde gewesen, doch diese beiden begannen eine Freundschaft wie sie die Geschichtsbücher alter Zeiten nie erlebt hatte. Stummes Verständnis und eine Art Verbundenheit wie es sie noch nie gab schickte die beiden auf eine Reise auf der Suche nach Alucards Liebe, doch das Schicksal ist unbarmherzig und legt ihnen viele Steine in den Weg die ihre Freundschaft ab und zu doch mal etwas strapaziert. Doch beide stellen sich oft und gemeinsam die Frage, wo sie ihr Weg hinführen würde, und Alucard fragte sich oft ob es so gut war einfach ins Blaue hinein loszumarschieren, einen schmächtigen Werwolf hinterher, der selbst nicht wusste wohin und was er wollte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anmerkung des Autors:

Das Prolog ist scheiße und ich werde es später noch einmal neu schreiben. Diese Geschichte wird weniger etwas mit Romantik zu tun haben, eher ein großes Abenteuer mit einer Spur sarkastischen Humors und ein wenig Dramatik. Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl dabei, weil ich mich nicht wirklich nach einer Vorlage von Hellsing richten kann (kein London, keine unbarmherzige Integra, keine trottelige Seras, sondern nur der tollkühne, wahnsinnig (traurige) Vampir Alucard und ein Werwolf den ich etwas nach Aris gestalte aber doch ein total eigener Charakter werden soll). Bitte lieber Gott der Fanfiction-Autoren (welch einer ich mal werden möchte, denn jetzt bin ich immer noch ein Anfänger und Laie), lass es mir gelingen eine gute Fortsetzung zu schreiben, ahhhh. Ich hab voll die Panik davor, an liebsten würde ich den PC aus den Fenster kicken. Aber ich bin gewillt mein Bestes zu geben und versuche viele Leser mit meiner Geschichte zu erfreuen. Also... pust.... Viel Spaß beim lesen und sagt mir um Himmelswillen bescheid wenn ich etwas total scheiße gemacht habe! Denn ich schätze, bei dieser Geschichte muss ich echt ganz vorsichtig sein was ich schreibe. Kritik ist daher voll willkommen (aber denkt daran, der Ton macht die Musik) und da ich kein Beta Leser habe, der mir vorher was sagt, bin ich ein wenig auf meine Leser angewiesen.

Also, bis später dann

NAZ 


	2. Chap01 Verfluchte Ewigkeit

WOLFSMOND

Disclaimer: Nichts von Hellsing gehört mir!

Anmerkung des Autors: Guden, ich servier erstmal Chap 1 zum reinschnuppern. Please Review!

Gruß Naz

* * *

Chapter 1

_Verfluchte Ewigkeit._

Vollmondnächte.

Nosferatu Alucard, der No Life King, hasste sie, und liebte sie doch so sehr. Auf der Zinne seines Schlosses, durch das ein grausiger, schneidender Ostwind pfiff, stand er oft und blickt dem Mond entgegen.

Wie ein Geist sah er in dessen Todeslicht aus. Oftmals heulte das Rudel Wölfe das in dieser Gegend zur Jagd ging und Alucard ertappt sich oft bei dem Wunsch, sie würden nur für ihn singen. Melancholisch stimmten ihn die Lieder der Wölfe, denn sie erinnerten ihn an seine verlorene Liebe. Den mächtigsten und wahrscheinlich auch letzten Werwolf, den es auf dieser Welt gegeben hatte. Aris.

Noch immer konnte der Untote sein Unglück nicht fassen und erinnerte sich nur allzu deutlich an den letzten Moment. An den Finalen Schuss, aus seiner Waffe, an die letzten Worte seines dunklen Engels. Seit diesem Moment hatte er sein Lächeln verloren. Oft blickte er ernst. Lächeln schmerzte ihn. Es tat ihm weh. Der Untote spürte Schmerzen in seinem Herz.

Die Isolation die ihm dieses Schloss gewährte tat ihm in keiner Weise gut. Seinen Pflegling hatte er vor fünfzehn Jahren ziehen lassen. Er hätte sie auch mitbringen können, doch wahrscheinlich hätte er sie dann getötet. Er konnte ihr Geplapper nicht mehr ertragen.

Dieser Vampir, einst von Sarkasmus, Gier und Boshaftigkeit geprägt, war nur noch verbittert. Alucard glaubte, dass dies für ihn das Los bis in die Ewigkeit zu sein schien. Allein in diesem Bergtal zu leben. Allein mit den Wölfen. Aber er wollte diese zotteligen Biester nicht. Er wollte seinen Wolf zurück. Seine Aris. Wo war sie nur? Tot? Er konnte es immer noch nicht begreifen. Nach so vielen Jahren nicht. Und er wollte es nie begreifen. Nie! Alucard fand es fürchterlich unfair und er würde so gern jemanden dafür bestrafen. Doch wen? Wer war für sein Elend verantwortlich? Aris? Er selbst? Vielleicht sogar das Schicksal?

Diese Gedanken schwammen nun schon seit Jahren in seinen Vampirkopf herum. Für etwas anderes war kein Platz mehr.

Alucard stand die ganze Nacht auf der Zinne. Erst als sich der Morgen am Spätsommerlichen Himmel bemerkbar machte kehrte er in die Tiefen Gewölbe seines Schlosses zurück um zu schlafen. Und selbst im Schlaf fand er keinen Frieden. Doch diesmal träumt er nicht von Aris Blutigen Ende. Er träumte von einem dunklen Wald. Er war auf der Jagd mit dem Wolfsrudel dort. Er rannte ihnen hinterher und folgte ihrem Knurren. Und dann erblickte er den Anführer des Rudels.  
Ein großes, massiges schwarzes Tier. Größer als alle anderen Wölfe, ja größer noch als er.  
Das war sie, dass musste sie sein!

"Aris!!" rief Alucard und setzte sich schweißgebadet im finsteren Sarg auf. Er stieß heftig mit dem Kopf an den Deckel. Das war ihm seit Jahren schon nicht mehr passiert. 

Und schmerzlich wurde Alucard bewusst, dass es nur ein Traum war. Aris war nicht da und er fürchtete verrückt zu werden. Verrückt zu werden von diesem Schmerz. Dieser Trauer.  
Dieser Einsamkeit. Wie oft war er schon in den 600 Jahren verliebt gewesen? Und wie oft hatte er seine Geliebte verloren? Und doch schmerzte ihn der Verlust von Aris so sehr, dass er sich zum zerbersten gespannt fühlte. Alucard fühlte sich unfähig weiter zu liegen. Er schob den Deckel des Sarges beiseite und stieg auf. Die Sonne war bereits dabei unterzugehen, und doch fühlte er sich, als hätte er nicht geschlafen.

„Ich denke, ich brauche eine kleine Stärkung," murmelte er leise und teleportierte sich in seinen Weinkeller. Er nahm eine dunkle Flasche aus dem Regal und verließ den Keller nach oben in die alte, kaum benutzte Küche. Dort setzte er sich auf einen verstaubten Stuhl und legte die Füße auf den morschen Tisch ab, der bedrohlich knarrte.

Er benutzte seine Zähne um den Korken aus der Flasche zu ziehen, spuckte diesen dann in eine Ecke der Küche und setzte die Flasche an.

Hätten Integra oder Seras dieses Verhalten gesehen, sie hätten wahrscheinlich nur mit den Kopf geschüttelt.

Alucard war längst nicht mehr der, der er in London war. Er war wie ausgewechselt.

Der Vampir leerte die Flasche in wenigen Zügen. Er genoss seine Mahlzeiten längst nicht mehr.

Das Blut hatte für ihn an Geschmack verloren.

Es interessierte ihn einfach nicht mehr.

Es war für ihn alles so sinnlos.

Alles schwarz-weiß. Vielleicht bekam ihm die Einsamkeit nicht. Einige Zeit vorher hatte er sich überlegt nach Seras zu suchen, doch diesen Gedanken schüttelte er des Öfteren energisch ab.

Und wie oft seufzte er und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Warum musste es nur soweit kommen?

Der Winter kam. Schnee bedeckte die Berge und Täler, verbarg sie in seinem Weiß.

In Alucards Reich war alles so still und einsam, wie als hätte die Zeit vergessen sich dort weiterzudrehen. Selten pfiff der Wind, kein Vogel war zu hören. Nur das Heulen der Wölfe, dass schließlich verstummte, weil das Rudel aus der Gegend fortzog um mehr Nahrung zu finden.

Und wieder war es Alucard, der verzweifelt bei Vollmondnächten dastand und auf das Rufen der Wölfe wartete. Doch die Nächte blieben Stumm, auch wenn Alucard noch so lange wartete.

Seine Ewigkeit schien verflucht und wie sehr wünschte sich dieser Vampir, seine Ewigkeit zu ende bringen zu können. Er, der No Life King, ein Native, ein wahrer Vampir, sehnte sich nach dem Tod.

Der Winter hielt an. Die Nächte waren lang und dunkel, die Kälte bitterlich.

Trotzdem wanderte sie herum. Streunte in den Gassen der Stadt, verließ diese aus Todesangst vor den hiesigen Menschen. Ihre Wanderschaft führte ihn in die Berge, wo sie lange Hunger und Kälte litt und stieß schließlich in das Tal hinab. Der Schnee war hüfthoch und sie hatte einige Probleme sich durch zu kämpfen. Ihre Kleidung, die eher an Lumpen erinnerte, war völlig durchnässt, die Haut darunter war blau, und wies schon auf Frostbeulen hin.

Die Füße waren mittlerweile völlig taub. Doch sie würde weitergehen. Der Sommer würde kommen, dass wusste sie. Auch wenn es hier im Osten länger dauern würde als im Westen. Wie lange war sie unterwegs? Zwei Monate? Oder Sechs? Sie zählte längst nicht mehr. Aber sie hatte dieses Tal und seinen Wald durchquert. Auf einer Anhöhe fand sie ein altes Schloss. Es schien etwas zerfallen zu sein, doch für sie bestimmt ein großartiger Unterschlupf. Ihr Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Diese Bittere Kälte, endlich konnte sie diese abschütteln. Sie war sich jetzt schon ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Gemäuer außer vielleicht bis auf ein paar Ratten unbewohnt war und vielleicht fand sich sogar etwas zu essen dort. Vielleicht Rattensuppe? Sie leckte sich die Lippen und kämpfte sich eiligst durch den tiefen Schnee.

Ein Dach über den Kopf! Eine wärmende Feuerstelle! YA!!!!!!!

Sie stieß das schwere, eisenbeschlagene Tor auf und eilte die vereisten Treppen hinauf, ohne auszurutschen. Die Tür in das Innere stand offen. Dunkelheit lugte daraus hervor, doch sie betrat die Schlossruine furchtlos. „Hier bin ich!"flüsterte sie leise, und ein freudiges Lächeln spielte auf ihren Lippen. Die Finsternis verschlang sie und nur ihre grünen Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit. Sie durchsuchte das Schloss von oben bis unten. Trocken war es, Ratten waren darin auch. Einige abgemagerte. Das würde keine gute Suppe geben, doch sie erschlug trotzdem einige um ihren Hunger zu stillen. In der Eingangshalle trug sie trockenes Holz zusammen und baute sich aus Steinen eine Feuerstelle.

Mit Feuersteinen ein Feuer anzumachen war ziemlich altmodisch, doch wer diese Kunst beherrschte, war doch vor einiges Gefeit. Sie schnüffelte einige Male in der Luft. Etwas Komisches war hier. Es roch merkwürdig. Nicht nach Mensch oder Tier. Nach Blut definitiv, und vielleicht doch nach Mensch, aber sie konnte es nicht genau feststellen. Diesen Geruch hatte sie noch nie in der Nase gehabt. Aber dennoch war da etwas Bekanntes dabei. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen was es war, dafür war es zu schwach, aber eine Duftnote glaubte sie zu kennen.

„Geruch der Jahrhunderte,"meinte sie schultern zuckend und holte sich einen Kessel herbei, den sie in einer verstaubten alten Küche gefunden hatte.

Diesen füllte sie mit Schnee und stellte ihn auf das lodernde Feuer. In der Zeit, wo der Schnee schmolz, enthäutete sie die Ratten mit einem scharfen Messer und nahm diese aus.

„Na, an euch ist ja wirklich gar nichts dran. Lohnt sich kaum, euch zu töten, aber ihr dient mir zum stark werden, dafür danke ich euch," murmelte sie leise mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Rattenkadavern. Diese warf sie geköpft, ausgenommen und enthäutet in das kochende Wasser und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ein Festmahl,"knurrte sie leise und lächelte vor sich hin.

Schließlich stand sie auf und ging noch mal in die Küche zurück und kramte dort in einen verfallen Schrank herum. Überall standen Weinflaschen.  
"Mh, heute könnte ich eigentlich mal ein Fass aufmachen,"meinte sie leise und griff sich eine Flasche und schaute auf das Datum.

„Mh, feines Tröpfchen. Mal sehen wie so ein 500 Jahre alter Wein schmeckt!"lachte sie und ging mit der Flasche zurück in die Halle.

Die Sonne sendete ihre letzten schwachen Strahlen zu ihr, als sie im Westen unterging.  
Sie knabberte gerade am letzten Rattengerippe herum, ehe sie es zu den anderen warf.

Sie stieß leise auf, hielt sich die Hand dabei vor dem Mund, gähnte und streckte sich am wärmenden Feuer aus.

Die Sonne ging unter und tauchte die Halle in dämmriges Licht. Und mit der Dämmerung, erwachte auch der Eigentümer dieses Schlosses.

Alucard schob den Sargdeckel zur Seite. Er schnüffelte. Es roch nach gekochter Ratte. Und außerdem spürte er eine Präsens. In sein Schloss war jemand eingedrungen.

Der No Life King wurde zornig. Wer konnte es wagen ihn in seiner Einsamkeit zu stören? In seinem Schmerz? Wer auch immer es war, er solle büßen. Mit seinem Leben! Alucard biss seine Kiefer auf einander und ging durch die Wand seiner Katakomben und machte sich auf den schnellsten Weg hinauf in die Halle um zu sehen, wer der ungebetene Gast war. Doch was er sah, machte ihn stutzig. In der Halle war eine Feuerstelle eingerichtet und unweit dieser lag jemand an einem herabgestürzten Gemäuerstück gelehnt und schlief. Alucard erzürnte noch mehr. Solch ein Frevel ihm gegenüber konnte und wollte er nicht verzeihen. Lautlos trat er zu der schlafenden Person heran, die tief und regelmäßig atmete. „Eine Frau,"stellte Alucard leise fest. Nicht leise genug. Sie erwachte und öffnete ihre Augen.

Der Vampir sprang erschrocken zurück.  
"Aris?"

Er schrie diesen Namen fast. Die Frau sprang auf und zog ihr Messer.

„Nein! Das ist nicht Aris!"stellte Alucard bitter enttäuscht fest. Eine Sekunde hatte er Hoffnung gespürt und fast so etwas wie eine Art Freude. Doch alles ging wieder in die Brüche, wie einst. Seine Hoffnungen, Sehnsüchte! Und das machte den Vampir sehr zornig.

* * *

So, Chap One fertig. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Please Review. Diese werde ich dann in den nächsten Chaps beantworten. Gruß NAZ


	3. Chap02 Der Werwolf auf meinen Sarg

WOLFSMOND

Disc.: Der Hellsingcharakter Alucard gehört leider nicht mir! :-(

Anmerkungen des Autors:

Infinite Power: Hi, freue mich echt soooo sehr, dass es dir gefällt!

* * *

Chap. 02

_Der Werwolf auf meinem Sarg_

Alucard biss die Zähne aufeinander und zeigte seine langen Fangzähne. Doch dieses Mädchen schien keine Angst vor ihm zu bekommen. Er hörte ihren Herzschlag. Er war so regelmäßig und ruhig wie er es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Wie konnte Alucard nur glauben, das diese Person Aris war? Aber die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. Besonders die Augen. Dieses leuchtende Giftgrün.

„Was machst du hier in meinem Schloss?"polterte der Vampir wütend los. „Wer bist du?"

Das junge Ding lächelte und steckte das Messer weg als wüsste sie, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hätte.

„Mein Weg führte mich hierher, die Kälte und der Hunger trieben mich in diese Zuflucht, es tut mir sehr leid Ihre Ruhe gestört zu haben, verehrter Hausherr und ich hoffe Sie können sich dazu durchringen, mir, einem einsamen Wolf zu verzeihen,"sagte sie und verbeugte sich vor Alucard, der mit verdecktem Gesicht vor ihr stand.

Er selbst war eine erschreckende Gestalt. Groß und hager, in einen blutroten Mantel gehüllt, der in der schwachen Zugluft der Halle leicht wehte, und ein Hut, der Alucards Gesicht leicht verhüllte.

Dieser schwieg einen Moment und musterte das Mädchen, die vor ihm stand. Abgemagert, und in zerrissener Kleidung unterwegs. Ihre Schuhe waren ein paar neuere Turnschuhe, die sie wahrscheinlich irgendwo gestohlen hatte. Die Haare waren ziemlich lang und zerzaust. Die Farbe schien eine Art Grau zu sein, doch Alucard war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese eine andere Farbe hätte, sobald sie diese Mal gewaschen hätten. Die Jeanshose die sie trug war unterhalb der Knie abgerissen, die Schienbeine waren bläulich gefärbt, wahrscheinlich von der Kälte. Ansonsten trug sie ein ärmelloses, schwarzes T-shirt. Und noch etwas anderes fiel Alucard sofort auf. Ihre Körperbehaarung war sehr üppig. Diese hatte sich durch die Kälte aufgestellt und bildete ein feines, wärmendes Fell. Dies hatte er schon während der zunehmenden und abnehmenden Mondphasen bei Aris beobachtet.

Alucard blickte dem Mädchen in die Augen. Jahre war es her, doch nun traf giftiges Grün wieder auf blutiges Rot. „Wer bist du?"fragte er nun leiser, und sie glaubte sogar eine Art Sanftmut in dessen Stimme zu hören.

„Mein Name ist Elessar und ich komme aus dem Westen,"sagte sie und grinste ein wenig, als würde sie sich über diese Frage freuen. Alucard schwieg kurz. „Und warum bist du hier?"fragte er erneut und Elessar's Grinsen schwand ein wenig und ein merkwürdiger Blick folgte diesem. Dann lächelte sie wieder.

„Der Westen war nicht mehr sicher für mich, und ich beschloss mein Glück im Osten zu versuchen. Aber ich dachte nicht, dass der Winter hier so hart sein würde obwohl ich davon schon oft hörte,"sagte sie und Alucard nickte.

„Vertrieben?"fragte er und Elessar zögerte kurz, ehe sie schließlich stumm nickte. Das Lächeln war wieder verschwunden und nun schien es auch vorerst einmal auf Eis gelegt worden zu sein.

Alucard schnaufte. Ein schmerzliches Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er schluckte hart. „Dann bist du ein Werwolf,"sagte er und der überraschte Gesichtsausdruck des Mädchens brachte ihn irgendwie nun zum schmunzeln. Elessar fasste sich wieder.

„Werden Sie jetzt versuchen mich zu töten?"fragte sie und fuhr mit ihrer Rechten Hand zum Messer an ihrem abgewetzten Ledergürtel. Alucard antwortete lange nicht. Das Warten war für Elessar unerträglich und sie fragte sich ob es nicht besser wäre, überhaupt keine Antwort abzuwarten, sondern sofort anzugreifen und zu töten. Doch sie hatte noch nie einen Menschen getötet, sie konnte es nicht. Ihr Heil lag immer in der Flucht. Selbst in ihrer anderen Lebensform, dass wusste sie, war sie eher ein Feigling, der mit eingezogenen Schwanz winselnd davonrannte. Doch Elessar wollte nicht angreifen, Neugierde hielt sie davon ab. Dieser Mann, was machte er hier? So allein und weitab der bewohnten Dörfer? Und für diese Dörfer, die Elessar auf den Weg hierher gesehen hatte wirkte er zu elegant und fast zu modern. Immer noch wartete sie seine Antwort ab. Alucard hatte sie in der Zeit gemustert. Es war dunkel geworden, und nur ein leichter Hauch des abnehmenden Mondlichtes von außen und der Schein des Feuers sorgten dafür, dass seine Gestalt nicht von der Dunkelheit verschluckt werden würde.

„Nein,"sagte er schließlich und Elessar glaubte ihm sofort. Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken, und atmete hörbar aus.

„Danke,"sagte sie leise und Alucard nickte. „Wieso?"fragte sie schließlich und Alucard blickte sie verständnislos an. „Ich meine, fürchten Sie mich denn nicht?"fragte Elessar weiter und Alucards gellendes Lachen füllte die Halle und wurde von den Wänden als Echo zurück geworfen. Elessar zuckte zusammen.

In dieser Lache steckte soviel Wahnsinn wie in einem Irrenhaus, oder auch zwei. Sie trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Alucards Lachen verstummte, doch ein breites Grinsen wie man es schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, blieb.

„Angst vor dir? DU hast doch viel MEHR Angst vor mir,"sagte er und Elessar zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hab ich nicht,"meinte sie doch irgendwie wusste sie, dass ihr Gegenüber das nicht glaubte. Das Grinsen welches dieser noch auf dem Gesicht trug machte Elessar nervös. Es war verrückt, dass Grinsen. _„Vielleicht ist er ein Irrer Mörder, der sich hier vor der Justiz versteckt..."_ dachte sie sich und überlegte sich noch einmal ihn vielleicht doch niederzustrecken. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab. „Schon gut,"sagte er schließlich und sein Grinsen verschwand wieder und Elessar fragte sich nun, ob sie beruhigter mit dieser eiskalten Miene war. Was war besser, Eisklotz, oder Wahnsinniger?

„_Eisklotz,"_ entschied sie in ihren Gedanken und blickte den Vampir an, der ihr gegenüber stand.

„Du hast vor mir nichts zu befürchten, aber ich möchte trotzdem, dass du so bald es geht weiter ziehst. Ich möchte allein sein," sagte er und Elessar nickte. „Verstehe,"sagte sie leise. „Wusste ja nicht, dass diese Gemäuer bewohnt sind, sonst hätte ich mich hier nicht niedergelassen."Alucard nickte. „Schon in Ordnung. Zuflucht für deine „Rasse"gewähre ich immer gern,"sagte er leise und dachte kurz an Aris und ihr flüchtiges Lächeln. „Rasse?"murmelte Elessar leise und setzte sich an das Feuer um noch etwas Holz nachzuwerfen. „Ich nenne es Krankheit,"sagte sie schließlich und lehnte sich an den Felsbrocken, der einst aus der Decke gebrochen war. Alucard dachte kurz über ihre Worte nach. „Ja, der Meinung sind bestimmt auch die anderen Werwölfe,"meinte er schließlich und setzte sich zu Elessar. „Welche anderen?"fragte Elessar und bedachte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick. „Ich habe seit gut fünfundzwanzig Jahren keine mehr gesehen. Gerüchte wurden laut, dass der Vatikan eine Jagd veranstaltet habe, und alle getötet habe." Alucard nickte. „Es ist lange her, dass ich einen sah. Die meisten verschwanden um die Jahrhundertwende herum und ich dachte auch, dass ihr ausgestorben wäret, doch vor knapp achtundzwanzig Jahren traf ich einen in London,"sagte er und seufzte. „Aris, du kennst sie nicht zufälligerweise?"fragte er und sah wie Elessar auf diesen Namen reagierte. „Aris?"fragte sie. „Groß und schwarz? So ungefähr drei Meter groß?"Alucards Kinnlade fiel herunter, was Elessar ein unverschämtes Grinsen auf den Mund zauberte. Alucard nickte. „Aris? Aris hat mich damals gebissen! Wo ist sie?"fragte Elessar und sprang auf. „Wie geht es ihr?"

Alucard antwortete auf ihre Frage nicht. Er blickte sie nur stumm an. Elessar begriff. „Sie hat es geschafft,"flüsterte sie und setzte sich wieder. „Hätte ich nicht gedacht. Sie war immer so stark!"Das junge Mädchen stützte die Stirn auf ihrer Handfläche ab und verharrte einen Moment so. Dann seufzte sie und blickte ihn an. „Warst du es?"fragte sie schließlich und Alucard nickte langsam, fast wie betäubt. Elessar nickte nur. „Dachte ich mir, du riechst nach ihr."Alucard runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"fragte er und das Mädchen nickte. „Ja, als ich schon hier rein kam roch es bekannt, jetzt wo du mir näher bist, rieche ich Aris an dir. Ich bin mir sicher, sie ist dir sehr dankbar für diese Erlösung,"sagte Elessar und wunderte sich etwas, als sie keine Reaktion auf Alucards Gesicht erkannte. Dieser schwieg nur und blickte in das Feuer. „Du bist auch kein Mensch, nicht wahr?"fragte Elessar schließlich, leicht darauf bedacht, dass Thema zu wechseln. Alucard blickte sie schließlich an, blieb stumm und wandte sich dann wieder dem Feuer zu. „Ich hab es an deinen Augen gesehen,"sagte sie leise. „Sie sind ganz anders als die eines Menschen. Und du riechst nach Blut und langer Zeit. Sag mir bitte was du bist. Ich möchte auch gern wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe."Elessar lehnte sich an den Felsen zurück. Ihr Blick ruhte geduldig auf seinem Profil. Alucard streifte seinen Hut ab und Elessar bemerkte, dass er rabenschwarzes Haar hatte das ihm in langen Strähnen im Gesicht hing. „Ich bin ein Untoter,"sagte er leise zog seine langen Beine an seine Brust und legte die dünnen Arme darüber.

„Ein Vampir also,"sagte Elessar und nickte bedächtig. „Hatte nicht an euch geglaubt, aber anderseits, wenn es auch Werwölfe gibt, warum sollte es nicht auch Vampire geben?"Sie streckte sich weiter aus und verschränkte ihre Arme hinter ihrem Kopf, so dass sie diese als Kopfkissen nutzte.

Betretendes Schweigen setzte ein. Alucard hatte gehofft von Elessar zu erfahren, dass Aris vielleicht noch lebte, doch dies war ein Irrtum gewesen. Elessar selbst war ein Einzelgänger die von ihrem Macher nichts mehr gehört hatte und allein in dieser grausamen Welt unterwegs war. Während diesen Gedanken bemerkte er, dass es zwischen ihm und Elessar wohl doch einige Parallelen gab. Sie beide waren allein, und sie beide machten das Beste daraus. Elessar floh vor der Menschheit, Alucard fürchtete diese jedoch nicht. Elessar suchte Schutz, dass wusste er. Doch Alucard war momentan immer noch zu verbittert, als dass er dem Mädchen helfen wolle.

„He, Vampir!"sagte Elessar und Alucard schrak leicht aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Elessar lehnte immer noch gegen den Felsen und blickte ihn kritische musternd an.

„Hungrig?"fragte Elessar und Alucard schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein,"sagte er. „Gut,"erwiderte das Mädchen und gähnte. „Hab nämlich alle Ratten allein aufgegessen." Alucards Lächeln wurde breiter und er lehnte sich ebenfalls an den Felsen neben den vermeintlichen Werwolf.

„Na ja, wenigstens machst du dich als Kammerjäger recht nützlich. Brauch ich mir keine Katze zu kaufen,"sagte er und Elessar lachte leise auf. „Von den verhungerten Biestern hier wird man nicht satt, ne fette Katze wäre eine Abwechslung. Aber ich könnte eine ganze Rinderherde verschlingen!"gestand sie und erntete einen konfusen Gesichtsausdruck von dem Vampir.

„He,"verteidigte sich Elessar sofort. „Ich bin nur ein schwaches Abziehbild eines Werwolfes. Ich könnte als Straßenköter durchgehen, ginge ich nicht auf zwei Beinen. Und um stärker zu werden, muss man Essen, fast wie ein Mensch. Wenn er wachsen will muss er essen,"meinte sie und lächelte. „Ja, die Stärke der Vampire richtet sich auch danach, wie viel Blut sie trinken und wie viele Gegner sie besiegen," meinte Alucard. _„Noch eine Parallele,"_ dachte er. „Aris hat viel gekämpft."meinte Elessar und traf dabei einen etwas empfindlicheren Nerv bei Alucard.

„...Ja, das war sie,"sagte er leise. Elessar musterte ihn kurz. „Du standest ihr sehr nahe, nicht wahr?"fragte sie schließlich leise. Alucard antwortete nicht, worauf Elessar nickte. Sie setzte sich auf und stellte sich dann hin. „Glaub mir, du hast ihr wirklich einen großen Gefallen getan. Und irgendwas sagt mir, dass sie glücklich starb."Daraufhin verließ sie die Halle durch die Vordertür um etwas Frischluft zu schnappen.  
"Mir wäre es lieber,"sagte Alucard und Elessar blieb stehen, und blickte ihn an. „wenn sie noch bei mir wäre!"Elessar schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hätte Aris nicht gewollt. Sie wusste schon immer, dass sie selbst eine große Gefahr für die Menschheit war. Als sie merkte, dass sie mich damals gebissen hatte, weinte sie bitterlich und verfluchte sich selbst. Glaub mir, Aris war unglücklich gewesen, solange sie lebte. Ich habe Aris in meinen Gedanken immer weinend vor Augen. Ich kannte ihr Lächeln nicht. Und du?"fragte sie und ging dann ohne die Antwort abzuwarten nach draußen. Alucard blickte ihr nach. Sie hatte Recht. Er hatte sie lächeln sehen. Und vor allem hatte er sie aber auch zum lächeln gebracht. Wie oft hatte er sie bei der Wache von hinten überrascht und sie hatte ihn oft angelächelt, auch wenn Aris zu beginn Angst zu haben schien. Und wie sehr hatte sie gelächelt, als er ihr als Hund gegenübergetreten war. Er vermisste ihr Lächeln, aber in Gegensatz zu Elessar hatte er sie lächeln sehen. Und das war wahrscheinlich nur den wenigsten gegönnt gewesen. Alucard lächelte als er sich Aris lächelnd vorstellte. Wie glücklich hatte sie doch im Moment ihres Todes ausgesehen.

Elessar betrat wieder die Halle. Sie hatte noch eine Ratte gefangen und ihr wohl den Kopf abgebissen. Alucard hatte schon viele ekelhafte Sachen gesehen, aber das hatte seine Grenzen.

„Esse das Ding bitte draußen,"sagte er zu ihr und Elessar grinste. „Sicher dass du kein Stück willst? Diese hier ist wenigsten etwas fett, ist wohl trächtig!"meinte sie und biss noch ein gutes Stück von dem Kadaver ab. Knochen knackte beim Kauen. Alucard schüttelte sich und griff nach der herumliegenden Weinfalsche. „Wolltest du das hier trinken?"fragte er und blickte zu dem jungen Mädchen auf, das gerade den Rattenschwanz wie eine Spaghettinudel zwischen ihren Zähnen verschwinden ließ.

„Werwölfe sind widerlich,"sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Elessar grinste, wischte sich über den Mund und setzte sich an den Platz zurück. „Aris hat sich von Ghouls und Vampiren ernährt. Diese schimmeligen Dinger find ich noch viel Schlimmer,"meinte sie und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Stimmt, daran hatte Alucard gar nicht gedacht. Aber er hatte Aris nie fressen sehen, nur die Überreste gefunden. „Aber Aris hatte wenigstens den Anstand, nicht dabei gesehen zu werden,"meinte er und Elessar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir egal. Wenn Menschen mich fürchten, lassen sie mich wenigstens in Ruhe!"Alucard blickte sie an. Dieser Spruch könnte von ihm sein.

„Menschen vernichten aber das, wovor sie Angst haben,"meinte er und Elessar nickte. „Ich weiß, oder warum denkst du wandere ich hier umher,"fragte sie und Alucard lächelte. „Schon gut,"meinte er und nahm den Korken der Flasche zwischen den Zähnen und zog ihn mit einem dumpfen Pflop heraus. Elessar sah zu ihm aus und riss ihn die Flasche aus der Hand. Alucard hatte das erwartet und grinste breit. „He, hol dir gefälligst deine eigene Flasche Wein!"sagte sie und setzte die Flasche an den Mund. Sie freute sich auf den Geschmack von Wein, der den Geschmack des pelzigen Tieres, das sie gerade noch verschlungen hatte, überdecken sollte. Sie trank einen Schluck und schmatzte um den Geschmack, welcher definitiv kein Wein war, zu identifizieren. „Komischer Wein,"meinte sie und trank noch einen Schluck. „Fühlt sich so dickflüssig auf der Zunge an, und vor allem schmeckt es so metallisch. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass ist Blut, oder zumindest das Blut eines Alkoholikers!" Elessar blickte Alucard an, der da saß und grinste. „Das ist Blut,"meinte er dann Elessar gab ihn schleunigst die Flasche zurück. „Mh, nicht mein Ding so was zu trinken, sorry! Das überlass ich euch, bitte entschuldige mich!"  
Elessar war aufgesprungen und nach draußen gerannt. Würgegeräusche und leises plätschern signalisierte Alucard, dass das Blut nicht lange bei ihr blieb. Und wahrscheinlich war die Ratte gleich mit rausgerutscht. Alucards schadenfrohes Grinsen wurde noch breiter als Elessar zurückkehrte. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das hättest du mir ja auch gleich sagen können!"meckerte diese und brachte Alucard erneut schallend zum lachen, worauf Elessar zurückzuckte. Seine Lache war ja auch zu pervers.

Der Vampir und der junge Werwolf saßen die ganze Nacht beieinander und unterhielten sich. Vielmehr aber sprach nur Elessar, sie hatte genug zu erzählen und behelligte Alucard nicht mit unangenehmen Fragen, was Alucard froh stimmte. Das Letzte was er zurzeit wollte war über sich zu reden, und Elessar, so komisch es auch klang, schien das zu spüren. Sie schien trotz ihrer eigenen Jugend, laut ihren Angaben war sie mit 15 Jahren gebissen worden, eine enorme Menschenkenntnis zu besitzen und viel Zeit mit Grübeln verbracht zu haben. Alucard musste oft über ihre Meinung schmunzeln und gestand sich ein, dass diese Junge Dame doch sehr klug und quirlig zu sein schien. „Und wenn die Menschen mich jagen, sollen sie doch. Ich lache die trotzdem aus,"meinte Elessar eine Weile später und Alucard grinste. „So ist es richtig,"meinte er nur und warf noch ein Stück Holz in das kleine Feuer. Elessar schien auf den ersten Blick eine angenehme Gesellschaft zu sein. Zwar eine Quasselstrippe, aber das war nicht wirklich verwunderlich.

Laut Angaben des Jugendlichen neben ihm hatte es seit knapp 5 Monaten keine Menschenseele mehr gesehen. Das diese sich nun über nette Gesellschaft freute, war selbstverständlich. Und auch der Vampir musste zugeben, dass er ein wenig von seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken abgelenkt war. Elessar, so fand er, hatte schon viel von einem Vagabunden an sich. Nicht nur das Aussehen, auch die Haltung, Einstellung, irgendwie konnte Alucard sich Elessar nicht in einer Menschenmenge vorstellen. Aris ja, aber nicht Elessar. Obwohl die beiden doch Werwölfe waren, war ein immenser Unterschied festzustellen. Alucard faszinierte das. Elessar schien ein Egoist zu sein. Sie interessierte sich nicht einmal für seinen Namen, obwohl man sich doch immer als erstes mit jemanden bekannt machte. Elessar scherte sich nicht um Alucard und dessen Vergangenheit. Sie ließ sich nur etwas über Aris erzählen, fragte aber ansonsten nicht nach wer er war oder was er so in London getrieben hatte. Es interessierte sie einfach nicht und das war doch ein wenig verwunderlich.

Elessar selbst war etwas erstaunt in ihrem Gegenüber so einen emsigen Zuhörer gefunden zu haben. Anderseits freute sie das endlich mal einige aufgestaute Energie (oder auch Monologe) loswerden zu können. Dass sie den stärksten und gefährlichsten Vampir aller Zeiten vor sich hatte, kümmerte sie nicht. Genau wie sie sich nicht für den Namen des Mannes interessierte. Das waren alles in ihrer Sicht unwichtige Tatsachen. Und doch spürte sie, dass der Vampir irgendwie dankbar für diese Einstellung war.

Der Sonnenaufgang kündigte sich durch blutiges Rot am Firmament an. Alucard erhob sich nun und grinste ein wenig melancholisch vor sich hin. Auch Elessar war müde. Die letzten paar Stunden hatten sie schweigend am Feuer verbracht. Alucard hatte die Unterhaltung mit Elessar auf sich wirken lassen. Es war irgendwie ... angenehm gewesen.

„Ich danke für die wunderbare Unterhaltung, so eine hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr,"sagte der Vampir und Elessar nickte ihm zu. So nach dem Motto: Kein Problem.

Alucard lächelte. „Aber ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen, ich muss am Tage ruhen."Elessar grinste schelmisch. „Tja, wegen dir bin ich auch dazu verdammt. Normalerweise wäre ich erst jetzt erwacht." Alucard grinste ihr zu und drehte sich um. Er hob die Hand und winkte ihr über den Rücken zu. „Na dann, Vampir, schlaf schön," meinte Elessar und streckte sich aus. Als sie wieder aufblickte war dieser schon verschwunden, und die Sonne war aufgegangen.

Elessar gähnte und streckte sich. Das Feuer war schon fast aus und es wurde kalt. „Brr,"machte Elessar und stand auf. „Mal sehen ob es hier etwas wenigere zugige Räume gibt!"Sie ging los und schaute sich noch einmal im Schloss umher. Schließlich kam sie zu den fast leeren Katakomben, worin es trocken und ohne Zugluft war. Nur ein einzelner schwarzer Sag stand in dem ansonsten leeren Raum. Einige Kerzen brannten in einem in der Wand eingelassenen Schlitz. Trotz das der Raum Finster war, konnte Elessar perfekt sehen. Ab und zu, hatte es halt doch mal seine Vorteile, kein Mensch mehr zu sein. Elessar machte sich auf den Sargdeckel breit und rekelte sich dort. „Mh, dass ist doch mal was ganz anderes als harter Stein, nämlich hartes Holz,"schmunzelte sie über ihren eigenen kleinen Witz und schloss müde die Augen. Es dauerte nicht mal drei Minuten, da war sie in einen sanften Schlummer geglitten, ohne wirklich zu wissen, dass unter ihr ein Vampir schlummerte und vielleicht sogar von ihr träumte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoi, Naz hier.

Diese Geschichte ist diesmal ziemlich OCC, finde ich. Aber in späteren Chaps will ich noch ein paar Hellsingcharas mit einbinden. Die ersten Chaps sollen dazu dienen sich mit den neuen Charakteren (und den älteren) quasi „anzufreunden". Sorry wegen den Scheiß Schreibformat, aber ich krieg das mit den bekloppten Absätzen nicht so wirklich hin. Ich versuch es im nächsten Chap zu verbessern. Man siehe sich dann dort, also lasst es euch gut gehen, viel Spaß auf und bei Wolfsmond

Naz


	4. Chap03 Alucards Schoßhund und der Werwol...

WOLFSMOND

Discl.: Der Hellsing Charakter Alucard gehört immer noch nicht mir heul weiter

Anmerkung des Autors:  
VarieFaniel: Hoi, kann mir schon denken, dass du nen Freudenhüpfer gemacht hast. lol.

Hätte ich gerne gesehen! Viel Spaß beim weiter lesen.

Gruß Naz

* * *

Chap.03

_Alucards Schoßhund und der Werwolf des Vatikans._

Die Sonne wärmte den ost-westlichen Teil der Erde nicht, der von Schnee bedeckt ist. 

Sie stand am Firmament und sendete ihre schwachen Strahlen melancholisch auf die Erde herab.

Der Winter trotzte ihr mutig und ließ seine Stürme über das Land fegen um ihr so zu zeigen, dass ihre Zeit noch nicht gekommen war, ihn zu besiegen, ihn, den gnadenlosen Herren der östlichen und nördlichen Breitengrade.

Der Sturm deckte Steppen, Wälder, Berge und Täler zu. Alucards Tal bildete darin keine Ausnahme und der starke Wind pfiff durch die Gemäuer und wehte Schnee und Eis durch die glaslosen Fenster. Der Sturm begann am Mittag und endete nicht.

Die Kälte im Schloss war beinahe unerträglich. Elessar merkte davon Anfangs nicht so viel.

Sie schlummerte immer noch in der dunklen, trockenen Katakombe und hätte wohl noch länger geschlafen, wäre nicht der Vampir im Moment der Dämmerung erwacht, wobei er den Sargdeckel zur Seite schob und Elessar damit unsanft zu Boden beförderte.

Diese blinzelte verschlafen in der Dunkelheit und blickte dann zu Alucard hinauf.  
"Wo kommst du her?"fragte sie müde und setzte sich auf und kratzte sich durch das filzige Haar. Alucard stand auf und setzte den Deckel wieder auf den Sarg.  
"Warum schläfst du auf meinem Bett?"fragte er, statt eine Antwort zu geben.

„Bett?" Elessar runzelte die Stirn und musterte den Sarg. Sie stand auf und streckte sich in der Dunkelheit. „Entschuldigung,"sagte sie und gähnte. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du in einem Sarg schläfst."  
"Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du oben drauf schläfst!"meinte Alucard nur knurrend und musterte den ungebetenen Gast.  
Elessar grinste. „Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Das wärmende Holz war irgendwie besser, als kalter, harter Stein!"Sie ging Richtung Tür und murmelte etwas von wegen Zeit zum Essen.

Sie ignorierte Alucards kalten Blick und verschwand in den Korridor.

Augenblicke später kam sie wieder zurück, sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und war kreidebleich.  
Alucard runzelte die Stirn und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
"Was ist los?"fragte der Vampir und sah zu wie Elessar sich die Arme und Schultern rieb um sich zu wärmen.

„Abendessen fällt flach,"kündigte der junge Werwolf mit zitternden Zähnen an. Alucard schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.  
"Geh durch die Tür, dann weißt du was ich meine," meinte sie und setzte sich wieder neben den Sarg.

Alucard zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür, die er dann öffnete. Der gesamte Gang war zugeeist und ein eisiger Wind pfiff durch das Gemäuer. Der Wind war so kalt, dass sich augenblicklich Reif in seinen Haaren bildete. Alucard grinste und machte die Tür zu. Er lächelte Elessar zu. „Damit hab ich kein Problem,"sagte er und verschwand einfach vor ihren Augen in der Dunkelheit.

Elessar sprang erschrocken umher und sah sich in den finsteren Raum um. „He! Wo bist du hin?"rief sie und hörte augenblicklich Alucard leise und unheimlich Lachen.

Elessar zuckte zusammen. Die Dunkelheit störte sie nicht, sie konnte sie ohne Probleme durchdringen, doch dieser Vampir wurde ihr doch langsam aber sicher unheimlich.

Elessar rief noch einige male nach ihm, doch er blieb verschwunden. Elessar unterdessen setzte sich auf seinen Sarg und beschloss einfach zu warten. Was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Sie war nicht zimperlich, doch in draußen war es entschieden zu kalt. Ob sie den Hungertod sterben müsste? Ob sich vielleicht ein zwei Ratten hier her verirren würde? Ob der Vampir vielleicht so schmeckte, wie er roch...? Elessar schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, das mache ich nicht,"kicherte sie bei dem absurden Gedanken und streckte sich auf ihrem Bett aus. Sie gähnt und legte sich noch etwas zur Ruhe, denn so würde sie Energie sparen.

Alucard kehrte viel später zurück. Er hatte Wachskerzen dabei und zündete diese dann an.

Elessar wurde davon wach, erschrak und sprang blitzartig von ihrem Ruheplatz auf.

Alucard grinste sadistisch und freute sich sehr darüber, dass er immer noch mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit Angst und Schrecken verbreiten konnte.

„Bei der Kälte gehst du raus? Du bist wahnsinnig,"sagte Elessar und atmete hörbar aus.

Alucard setzte sich auf die Treppenstufen zur Tür und grinste sie weiterhin unverwandt an.

Elessar bezog wieder Stellung auf dem Sarg und blickte ihm furchtlos entgegen. _„Wenn der mich angreift,"_ so dachte sie, _„dann fress' ich ihn!"_

Alucard lachte auf und Elessar zuckte zusammen.  
"Was ist los?"fragte sie, als der Vampir nicht aufhörte zu lachen.

„Ich werde mich von dir bestimmt nicht fressen lassen,"prustete er. „So ausgehungert und schwach wie du bist, schaffst du das so oder so nicht!"

Elessar stutzte und mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Magen merkte sie, dass er ihre Gedanken gelesen haben muss. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Sie zuckte zusammen und rutschte mit einem dumpfen Knall rückwärts von Sarg herunter.

„Jautsch," machte sie und stand sich den Kopf reibend wieder auf.

Sie blickte den Vampir mit einen Blick an, der so viel sagte wie: „Die Beule geht auf dein Konto!"

Alucards Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Außerdem würde ich dir nicht schmecken!"

Elessar seufzte. Der Wind heulte hörbar durch das Schloss.

„Ich hätte im Westen bleiben sollen,"meinte Elessar. „Sämtliche Ordensanhänger waren nicht so schlimm wie dieser Winter!"

Alucard musterte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick.

„Orden?" fragte er und Elessar nickte.  
"Jo, Katholisch-Protestantischer Ritterorden nennen sich die Dummköpfe. Vatikananhänger!"

Alucard nickte. „Verstehe,"sagte er. „Dann haben also die die Kontrolle über die Sache übernommen!"

Alucard dachte an die unzähligen Kämpfe zurück, die er gegen den Vatikan bestritten hatte. Heute sah alles so sinnlos aus, in anbetracht dazu, dass diese Typen nun doch die Kontrolle über die Jagd hatten. „Integra würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wüsste sie das!"flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst. Elessar ignorierte ihn. Ihr knurrte der Magen. Sie war hungrig. Sehr sogar und überlegte sich, in den Sarg zu beißen.

„Lass das sein,"meinte der Vampir nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso kam sie auf derartige Ideen?

„Könntest du es bitte unterlassen, mir im Kopf umherzuspuken, Vampir!"rief sie schon fast zornig. Alucards Grinsen war nicht mehr von seinen Mundwinkeln zu wischen. Es war, als hätte er es nie verloren. „Nenn mich nicht immer Vampir, ich habe einen Namen,"sagte er und beobachtete wie Elessar nervös umherging. Sie hatte Hunger, dass spürte er ganz deutlich. Er reichte ihr eine Flasche mit dem Blut. Elessar nahm diese entgegen.

„Und wie lautet der?"fragte sie nun und zog den Korken aus der Flasche. Elessar ekelte sich vor den Inhalt der Flasche und brauchte einige Zeit um sich an den Geschmack zu gewöhnen. Sie trank die dicke Flüssigkeit in kleinen Schlucken und ließ den Geschmack auf sich wirken.

„Alucard ist mein Name,"sagte der Vampir schließlich und Elessar nickte. „Nett dich kennen zulernen,"meinte sie nur dumpf und schluckte weiter die Flüssigkeit. Alucard lachte leise. Dieses Bild erinnerte ihn an seinen Pflegling Seras Victoria und wie sehr sie sich vor dem Blut geekelt hatte. Erstaunlich das dieser Werwolf hier vor ihm versuchte sich seiner Lage anzupassen und Herr über dessen zu werden.

„Was würde Aris in deiner Situation tun?"fragte Alucard und Elessar wandte sich von der Flasche ab und blickte ihn an.  
"Wahrscheinlich hätte sie schon ihre Gegner getötet. Als Mensch war sie liebenswürdig, aber als Werwolf ein gefährlicher Gegner. Das müsstest du doch am Besten wissen!"

„Ja, das weiß ich sehr gut,"sagte Alucard und erinnerte sich an all die Verletzungen, die er im Kampf gegen Aris davon getragen hatte. „Mann, war das ein Spaß,"murmelte er nur und beobachtete wie Elessar den Kopf schüttelt.

Der Winter wurde schlimmer, kälter und umbarmherziger. Die Dörfer rund herum waren eingeschneit, Genau wie ein Teil des Schlosses von Alucard. Der Vampir akzeptierte dass der schwächliche Werwolf sich bei ihm breit machte und musste doch zugeben, dass er dessen Gesellschaft angenehm fand. Seit langen konnte er wieder lächeln. Wochen zogen ins Land und die Vollmondphase setzte ein. Alucard musste über den schwachen, und vor allem kleinen Werwolf herzhaft lachen. Er heulte zwar wie ein großer, und konnte auch durchaus Knurre, aber sobald sich Alucard nur bewegte stob er davon und versteckte sich in irgendeinen Loch in der Katakombe. Der Werwolf selbst hatte dünnes, schwarzes Fell, nur auf der Schnauze war ein Streifen bis zur Stirn davon weiß. Er war dünn und ausgemergelt und nur ungefähr einen Meter achtzig groß. Im Wachstum eben. Wenn Alucard versuchte sich den kleinen neben den großen vorzustellen musste er schmunzeln. Aris war damals ungefähr 3 Meter hoch gewesen, muskulös und massig an Gestalt. Furcht erregend und bösartig. Dieser hier ging als Schoßhund durch. Oder als feiger Straßenköter, ganz wie man wollte.

"Hör auf zu lachen,"sagte Elessar gereizt, als die starke Mondphase überwunden war. „Ich find das gar nicht komisch!"

Sie saß auf der Treppe und Alucard stand an der Wand gelehnt und lachte ständig. „Nein, für wahr! Du bist damit echt bestraft!" lachte er und Elessar sprang wütend auf.

„Ich wachse ja noch! Wirst es sehen!"schrie sie ihn wütend an. Ihr Gesicht war feuerrot, was Alucard noch mehr zum lachen brachte.

„Ja, und in der Zeit, bist du mein Schoßhündchen,"grinste der Vampir und sprang zurück als Elessar ihn wütend angriff.

„Ich zeig dir Schoßhündchen!"  
"Oh oh!"machte Alucard und verschwand durch die nächste Wand, wo Elessar nur wütend dagegen sprang.

„Lass die Spielchen Alucard! Komm sofort wieder her! Feigling!"rief sie wütend und in dem Moment musste Alucard an seine ehemalige Herrin Integra denken.

„Lass die Spielchen,"äffte er in einem quietschenden Tonfall nach.

„Ich werde mal schauen, ob ich nicht irgendwo ein Bällchen für meinen Schoßhund auftreiben kann,"meinte er nur und blieb verschwunden.

Entnervt setzte sich Elessar auf den Sarg und seufzte.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit an einen anderen Ort:  
  
Enrico Iglesias Maxwell, ein Cousin von Enrico Maxwell schritt mit gezielten Schritten einen hellen Gang entlang. Die Aufmachung erinnerte ihn mehr an ein Krankenhaus, als ein Gefängnis, doch er fand, dass der Vatikan schon immer an Geschmacksverirrung litt. Ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel rannte hinter ihm her. „Sir, so warten Sie doch!"rief er. Er war völlig außer Atem, doch Maxwell erbarmte sich nicht und wartete keine Sekunde.

Der Gang wurde breiter und er betrat eine verglaste Brücke über einen großen und leeren Raum. Zu mindest beinahe leer.

„Das Subjekt?"fragte Maxwell den heraneilenden Arzt.

„Wo ist es?"

Der Arzt setzte gerade zu Antwort an, als sich ein schwarzer Schatten in den Raum blitzschnell bewegte, sich von der Wand abstieß und gut 10 Meter in die Luft sprang und sich an der Außenscheibe festkrallte. Das Glass bekam Risse als ein gut drei Meter großer Werwolf dagegen sprang. Maxwell sprang erschrocken zurück, doch der Arzt blieb stehen und lächelte.

„Schon in Ordnung Herr Maxwell. Er kann das Glas nicht zerstören! Es ist aus Titanium und Plexiglas!"

„Das beruhigt mich sehr!"schrie Maxwell ihn an, worauf das Untier grölte und gegen die Scheibe schlug.

„Welch Monster, man sollte es Töten!"sagte der Blonde Mann und der Arzt schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Nein. Denn dies ist unser neuer Trumpf,"sagte er und grinste. Wahnsinn spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

„Das Tier, es wird unser Untergang sein, liebe Kinder!"

Maxwell drehte sich nicht um. Er wusste, wer sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Ah, Vater,"schmeichelte der Arzt. „Ich hoffe Ihre Werte sind heute besser!"Er nahm von dem Priester ein Klemmbrett mit einigen Formularen entgegen und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Hervorragend!"sagte er.

Seine beiden Schöpfungen waren bei bester Gesundheit. Über zwanzig Jahre hatte er damit verbracht, Alexander Anderson und diesen Werwolf zu rekonstruieren und zu verbessern. Und er war beinahe zufrieden mit dem Resultat. Aber ein kleines Problem bleibt. Der Werwolf gehorchte ihm nicht. Er war nicht manipulierbar wie Anderson. Er war ein wildes Tier mit der gefährlichen und tödlichen Intelligenz eines Menschen. Intelligenz und Instinkt waren eins und ließen sich nicht leiten. Das machte Professor Inikri wütend.

Er blickte zu dem Werwolf, der immer noch an der Außenscheibe hing und ihn hasserfüllt anstarrte. Seine Kiefer waren aufeinander gebissen und der massige Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. Das kalte Glas beschlug von seinem heißen Atem. Anderson blickte das Tier an und nahm seine Brille ab, die er an seinen weißen Mantel abwischte.

„Das Tier ist das einzigste was den Untoten vernichten kann,"sagte er und Maxwell blickte ihn an.

„Alucard?" fragte dieser dann und Anderson nickte.

„Ich hab es gesehen! Mit eigenen Augen. Der Nosferatu hat gegen dieses Ungeheuer keine Chance gehabt! Der Werwolf kann ihn zerstören!" sagte er und setzte seine Brille wieder auf.

„Und was macht euch so sicher, dass er das tut?"fragte Maxwell und der Arzt lächelte wieder.

„Ganz einfach. Werwölfe und Vampire sind natürliche Feinde. Und dieses Exemplar hier, ist ein Superlativ an Kraft, genau wie Alucard als ein Superlativ gilt! Es wird versuchen ihn zu töten, kein Zweifel,"sagte er und lachte.

„Und was hindert ihn daran, uns zu töten?"schrie Maxwell den Professor an, der darauf die Schultern hängen ließ.

„Das ist ja das Problem,"seufzte er und ließ den Kopf hängen. Doch der erhob sich gleich mit einem sadistischen Grinsen.

„Aber dafür haben wir schon fast eine Lösung."Er trat an ein Schaltpult und drückte eine Reihe von Knöpfen, eher er ein Schaltrad drehte worauf sich der Gang und der Raum unter ihnen verdunkelte.

„Mal sehen, wie dir 20.000 Volt gefallen!"sagte er und drückte auf einen roten Knopf.

Elektrische Spannung jagte durch den Raum. Der schwarze Werwolf schrie auf und fiel in die Tiefe wo er liegen blieb und sich im Schmerz wand. Maxwell lächelte nichts sagend und blickte mit Anderson dem sadistischen Schauspiel zu.

Nach einer Weile beendete der Professor diese Prozedur. „Das sollte für heute genügen!"sagte er und blickte auf den reglosen Körper des Tieres hinab.

* * *

„Aris!" schrie Elessar und wachte auf. Sie blickte sich um und erkannte dass sie immer noch in der Katakombe auf Alucards Sarg lag. Mit zittriger Hand wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und tastete dann in ihrer Hosentasche nach Streichhölzern. Die Mondphase war vergangen und sie war so gut wie blind in der Dunkelheit. Sie zündete einige Kerzen an um besser sehen zu können. Sie fragte sich wie spät es wohl war, doch die Frage wurde ihr beantwortet, weil Alucard aufwachte und sich aus seinem Bett erhob.

Er blickte sie konfus an. „Nanu? Gar kein Knall? Sonst schläfst du um die Zeit noch!"sagte er und grinste. Elessar schüttelte den Kopf und presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander. „Lass die doofen Witze,"meinte sie und wandte sich ab.

Alucard streckte sich aus. „Schlecht geträumt?"fragte er und Elessar blickte ihn nervös an.

„Das kann man wohl sagen!"meinte sie und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Total verrückt!"Alucard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Träume sind Schäume. Schenk ihnen nicht soviel Beachtung!"sagte er und Elessar nickte. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Lass uns raus gehen, ich hab das Gefühl es wird wärmer!"

* * *

So, Chap 3 ist auch fürs erste mal erledigt... und nun wage ich mich an chap 4 ran.  
  
Gruß Naz


	5. Chap04 Der Weg des Werwolfs

WOLFSMOND

­Discl.: Wie oft muss ich den blöden Disclaimer eigentlich noch schreiben? Nix von Hellsing gehört mir, verdammt noch mal!!! schluchz

Anmerkung des Autors:

Guden, die vorherigen Chaps fand ich ein wenig langatmig, deswegen werde ich nun langsam aber sicher zur Sache kommen. Viel Spaß beim lesen, please review.

* * *

Chap. 04

_Der Weg des Werwolfes_

Tage und Wochen vergingen, der Frühling zog langsam ins Land. Der Schnee taute und sorgte für einige Überschwemmungen.

Elessar störte das weniger. Sie fand im Frühjahr genug Ratten im Schloss, die hatten Nachwuchs, und an den ersten sonnigen Tagen bekam sie sogar ein altes, zähes Kaninchen zu fassen.

Alucard tolerierte sie weiterhin als Mitbewohnerin. Es gab sogar einige Nächte, da traf er Elessar im Schloss gar nicht an. Tja, schon schwierig, wenn man nur feste Nahrung zu sich nahm.

Doch wie oft wachte sie schweißgebadet auf. Sie träumte unentwegt von Aris und deren Qualen. Und bald war sie sich sicher, dass dies irgendetwas zu bedeuten hatte. Dieser Traum war viel zu deutlich und zu regelmäßig. Außerdem hatte sie das dumpfe Gefühl, dringend dem Tier in ihrem Traum helfen zu müssen. Es war eines der ihrigen!

„Du glaubst also, dass es wirklich Aris ist?"fragte Alucard und blickte zum zunehmenden Mond auf. Eine Frühlingsbrise strich ihm durch das schwarze Haar und wehte es aus seinem Gesicht.

„Ja,"seufzte Elessar und nickte. „Zumindest glaube ich, dass dort irgendetwas passiert. Irgendwo dort draußen! Und ich fühle mich, als würde mich etwas anziehen!"

Alucard nickte. „Vielleicht besteht eine Verbindung zwischen dir und Aris," mutmaßte er und Elessar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Könnte sein, allein schon, weil sie es war, die mich erschaffen hat!"

Der Vampir nickte erneut. Es könnte so sein. Bei Vampiren war es auf jeden Fall so. Auch er könnte Seras Victoria ohne Probleme finden.

„Bist du sicher, dass es Aris ist?"fragte er, worauf Elessar zögerte.

"Ein großer schwarzer Werwolf ist es! Da bin ich mir sicher. Aber du hattest gesagt, sie wäre tot!"  
Alucard grinste, worauf ihn Elessar verwirrt anblickte.

„Nun, ich schätze, das können wir nur auf eine Art herausfinden!"sagte er und verschwand einfach in einer Wolke dunklen Nebels.

Elessar biss die Zähne zusammen. „Du sollst das lassen!"rief sie ihm nach und eilte von der Burgmauer ins Innere des Schlosses.

„Wo bist du?" Elessar rannte die vom Tau feuchten Gänge entlang und stieß im Keller gegen Alucard.

„Warum rennst du bloß immer so?!"fragte dieser grinsend und half Elessar vom Boden auf. „Warum rennst du bloß!"äffte Elessar ihn sarkastisch nach und ging an ihm vorbei die Treppe hoch in die Halle.

Dort blieb sie stehen und blickte durch die morsche Tür in die Dunkelheit.

„Bist du sicher, dass du mit willst?"fragte Elessar als sie merkte, dass Alucard hinter ihr stand.

„Willst du nicht, dass ich mitkomme?"fragte Alucard und Elessar grinste.  
"Es ist unhöflich, eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten," meinte sie nur und ging voraus in die kühle Nacht ohne sich umzudrehen.

Alucard seufzte und grinste dabei unentwegt. Das tat er des Öfteren und Elessar wunderte sich oft, was er wohl in einem Moment wie diesem dachte.

Elessar ging den schlammigen Pfad vom Berg entlang ohne auszugleiten.

Im Tal angekommen legte Elessar einen Gang zu und lief doch erstaunlich schnell. Man merkte schon, dass sie schon recht lange zu Fuß unterwegs gewesen zu sein schien.

„Weißt du überhaupt, wohin wir müssen?"fragte Alucard, der sich seine Sonnenbrille auf die markante Nase gesetzt hatte und seinen Schlapphut zur Abwechslung mal in der Hand trug.

Elessar drehte sich zu ihm um und lief dabei rückwärts weiter. Ein merkwürdiges Grinsen spielte dabei auf ihren Lippen.

„Nein,"meinte sie gleichmütig. „Habe nur das Gefühl, in den Westen zu gehen! Ich träumte von einem Pfarrer, einem hässlichen blonden Mann und einem alten, kahlköpfigen Arzt, der nicht so harmlos ist, wie er tut."Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich ein Anhaltspunkt, oder?"

Alucard schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich,"meinte er leise und folgte für den Rest des Abends Elessar schweigend aus dem Tal in die Berge.

Mitten in der Nacht setzte kalter Regen ein und durchnässte die beiden Wanderer bis auf die Haut.

„Weißt du," meinte Alucard nach einiger Zeit des Wanderns, „Wir hätten auch warten können, bis es Sommer wird!"

Elessar schüttelte sich. „Naja, wir sollten mal zusehen, dass wir eine bequemere Art zu Reisen finden. Dieses Herumwandern ist wirklich etwas altmodisch."

„Und was schlägst du vor?"fragte Alucard schließlich und Elessar blieb kurz stehen und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Mh, tja. Eine Nacht entfernt kommt ein kleines Dorf. Dort gibt es Pferde. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Bewohner sie gern loswerden würden!" meinte Elessar grinsend, doch Alucard runzelte die Stirn.

„Meinst du, es ist eine gute Idee, Pferde zu stehlen, die du dann zu Vollmond als Snack verspeist?"fragte er und Elessar ließ den Kopf hängen.  
"Stimmt, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht! Brr..." meinte sie und überlegte weiter.  
"Vielleicht können wir uns ein Auto klauen!"

„Hast du einen Führerschein?"

„Nicht wirklich, du?"

„Nein,"meinte Alucard und erinnerte sich schwermütig daran, dass Seras einen hatte und dass, wenn er Lust und Laune dazu gehabt hatte, er sich von ihr herumfahren lassen hatte.

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Dörfer hier so reich sind, dass sie sich ein Auto kaufen könnten. Wir sollten bei den Pferden bleiben. Und bei Vollmond kannst du ja drauf aufpassen, dass ich sie nicht fresse!"meinte Elessar und ging weiter.

Alucard folgte ihr weiter.

„Weißt du, wenn du dein Pferd frisst, kannst du ja auch weiterhin zu Fuß gehen, und ich reite voraus."

„Vergiss es," meinte Elessar. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, wohin!"

„Tja, ich weiß nicht mehr als du!"

„Ja, aber ich habe einen Plan!"meinte das Mädchen und grinste triumphierend.

„Und wie lautet der?" fragte Alucard skeptisch.

„Unser erster Weg führt uns nach Deutschland. Dort suchen wir alle blonden Priester auf und schauen nach, ob wir Aris finden!"

„Wieso ausgerechnet Deutschland?"fragte Alucard.  
"Nur dort gibt es blonde Priester!"

„Stimmt doch gar nicht!"meinte Alucard und Elessar blickte ihn wütend an.  
"Wir gehen trotzdem nach Deutschland!"sagte sie und ging weiter. „Wenn es dir nicht passt, dann bleib hier. Noch lohnt es sich, umzukehren!"

Alucard seufzte. Sie ließ keinen Kompromiss zu. Er lächelte ein wenig. „Ganz wie in alten Zeiten,"sagte er leise und folgte dem Mädchen mit einem schwachen Gedanken an Integra.

Und er wusste, und grinste darüber, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie in die ersten richtigen Schwierigkeiten geraten würden.

Am frühen Morgen suchten sie Unterschlupf in einem alten, von innen hohlen Baum.

Es war nicht wirklich dunkel darin und in den ersten Stunden des Tages stand die Sonne so, dass sie ihre immer noch schwachen Strahlen in den Baumstamm sendete.

Alucard schlief trotzdem tief und fest und Elessar stellte fest, dass Vampire zwar am Tage schliefen, aber dass das direkte Sonnenlicht Alucard wohl doch nicht so wirklich etwas anhaben konnte. Ob das nur bei ihm so war?

Elessar ließ sich noch einmal bevor sie einschlief den Marsch in der Nacht durch den Kopf gehen. Sie hatten das Tal verlassen, waren durch das Gebirge gewandert und waren nun in einem Waldstück.

Für dieses Stück hatte sie zuletzt drei Tage gebraucht, was aber wahrscheinlich an der Witterung gelegen hatte.

Elessar gähnte und streckte sich aus.

Ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie einschlief, war, ob man nicht auch auf dem Seeweg nach Deutschland gelangen konnte. Sie hatte mal was davon gehört und beschloss, am Abend Alucard zu fragen.

Und sie schlief am Tag tief und fest und träumte von Pferdewurst.

* * *

„Du hast mich schon einmal getötet, nicht wahr?"

Alexander Andersen ging um einen Käfig herum, in dessen Innern sich ein Schatten schwach regte.

„Du hast mich in Stücke gerissen und hast dann dafür gesorgt, dass dieses Monster von Vampir mir den Rest gibt. Na, wo ist er denn jetzt? Dein Lebensretter?"fragte der Priester und schlug mit einer schweren Eisenstange gegen die Gitterstäbe. Ein kräftiges „Klong" echote im dunklen Raum und ein tiefes Grollen mischte sich hinzu.

Ein Augenpaar von giftgrüner Farbe erschien in der Dunkelheit des Käfigs.

Alexander grinste und steckte die Eisenstange an seinen Gürtel. Ihre Augen trafen sich und dass Knurren schwoll an, ehe es abrupt verstummte. Der Werwolf wandte sich von dem Priester ab und dessen Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Lassen Sie das Tier in Ruhe, Andersen!"Inikri erschien in der Tür und putzte seine Brille an seinem Kittel ab.

„Ja, Doc,"meinte der Priester und wandte sich von dem Käfig ab.

Der Arzt trat näher und holte etwas aus der Tasche. Eine große Spritze mit einer ziemlich langen Kanüle.

Er trat um den Käfig herum und jagte das lange Gerät dem Tier ins Rückgrat. Der massige, große Kopf des Wolfes zuckte hoch und Andersen sah für einige Sekunden, wie sich die Lefzen hochzogen und die großen, rasiermesserscharfen Zähne zum Vorschein kamen, bevor er den Kopf wieder senkte und auf dem Käfigboden ablegte.

„Warum ist er so müde?"fragte Andersen den Arzt, der die Spritze mit deren Inhalt begutachtete.

„Mh, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass meine Therapie anfängt zu wirken,"meinte der Arzt selbstsicher und ging an dem Priester vorbei aus dem Raum.

Andersen schüttelte den Kopf und grinste das Tier an, dass erneut den Kopf erhoben hatte und ihn mit unverhohlenem Hass musterte.

„Die Therapie wirkt nicht, du Mistvieh! Du wartest nur auf deine Gelegenheit!"meinte Andersen leise und verließ dann ebenso den Raum.

* * *

„Komm schon, wach auf!"

Elessar grunzte und drehte sich um.  
"Schlafmütze!"

Alucard gab ihr einen kräftigen Tritt in die Seite und Elessar war augenblicklich wach.  
"Mann, bist du wieder freundlich!"knurrte Elessar müde und setzte sich auf. „Wie spät ist es?"fragte sie im selben Atemzug.  
"Zu spät, wir sollten jetzt weiter!"meinte Alucard und verließ die Höhle.

Elessar folgte ihm mürrisch und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie Alucards forschen Schritt eingeholt hatte.

Sie kämpften sich noch über schlammige Pfade und kalter Wind blies ihnen um die Ohren, ehe sich der Wald langsam aber sicher lichtete und eine mit hohem, totem Gras bewachsene Ebene zum Vorschein kam.

„So, für die nächste Zeit werden wir nichts anderes sehen als Steppen." Elessar ging weiter und Alucard folgte ihr.

„Wie weit, sagtest du, ist das Dorf entfernt?"fragte er und Elessar überlegte kurz.

„Ich glaube, wir werden sie in einer halben Nacht ungefähr erreichen, wenn wir nicht trödeln, also komm!"

Sie gingen weiter und suchten die Schleichpfade durch die Steppe, doch der Schnee hatte alles matschig werden lassen und in manch einer Senke war das Wasser kniehoch.

Alucard grinste die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, während Elessar vor ihm herging und den besten Weg suchte.

Elessar hoffte inständig, dass sie sich nicht geirrt oder den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte.

Doch in den frühen Morgenstunden erblickte sie endlich ein fahles Licht in der Ferne.

Sie spähte in diese Richtung.

„Da ist es. Der Schnee scheint ihnen kräftig zugesetzt zu haben,"sagte sie und eilte voran.

Alucard blickte kurz zum Himmel auf.

„Heute ist Vollmond, Elessar. Bist du sicher, dass du dort hin willst?"fragte der Vampir und Elessar stoppte.

„Ähm...,"sie drehte sich herum und blickte ihn ernst an.

„Hör, Alucard," sagte sie. „Ich weiß es ist ein gewisses Risiko. Aber irgendwas sagt mir, dass wir nicht länger warten dürfen!"

Alucard blickte sie eine Weile lang an. Sie meinte es ernst, da war er sich ganz sicher.

„Okay,"sagte er und nickte, woraufhin Elessar grinste und weiterging.

Es dämmerte, als sie in der Nähe des Dorfes waren und sie beschlossen, sich unter einer Strohpyramide zu verstecken. Alucard schlief, sobald der erste Sonnenstrahl kam, ein, doch Elessar blieb wach. Der blasse Vollmond stand am Himmel und wartete darauf, dass er sie in der Nacht erwecken konnte. Sie war nicht müde, hungrig war sie. Und sie sah, woran sie sich laben konnte.

Eine kleine Herde Schafe! Jam jam! Doch sie merkte schon, dass irgendetwas mit diesem Dorf nicht stimmte.

Hinter dem Dorf war ein dunkler Wald und ein Stück weiter erstreckte sich ein kleines, finsteres Gebirge nach Norden. Sie und Alucard waren vom Osten gekommen. Wieso war ihr das Gebirge nie aufgefallen? Und vor allem der Wald? Es hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie die Steppe überquerte, doch noch gar nicht so viel geschneit!!!

„Bin ich doch den falschen Weg gegangen?"fragte sie sich und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Ein morscher, fauliger Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase und sie sah weit und breit kein Leben.

Aber Licht brannte in einem Haus.

Es schien eine Art Residenzhaus zu sein. Es war das größte von allen. Elessar musterte das Haus eine Weile und blickte in das Licht. Es war kalkweiß und stechend. Schmerzend fast für ihre Augen. Sie blickte zu Alucard und wünschte sich, den schlafenden Vampir wecken zu können. Etwas stimmt hier nicht. Etwas Böses war hier. Unglaublich böse. Sie spürte Gefahr, und sie kam von diesem Haus.

* * *

So, Chap 4 ist fertig, hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Sorry, wenn ich mit der Nachlieferung in Verzug gerate, aber ich hab momentan Blockunterricht und bin die ganze Woche bis spätestens 6 Uhr Abends unterwegs. Dazu kommen dann noch Hausaufgaben und quälende Müdigkeit. Komme nicht mal dazu, die Chronik der Unsterblichen weiter zu lesen. Aber ich gebe mein Bestes für euch.

Gruß 

NAZ

Ps.: Please Review.


	6. Chap05 Todeslicht im Mondschatten

WOLFSMOND

Disclaimer: Nix von Hellsing gehört mir nerv

Anmerkung des Autors: So, endlich Chap 05. Dafür schruppe ich Überstunden... eigentlich müsste ich ganz dringend ins Bett, aber ich hab eine schöpferische Idee die gaaaaaaaanz dringend aufs Papier muss.

So, und nun möchte ich meinen Betaleser Lupinius vorstellte, die seit Chap 04 mit wachsamen Augen mein schreiben beobachtet.

Ohne ihre notwendige Kritik und Verbesserungen wären diese Fics nichts!  
Vielen Dank Lupinius. Du bist mir echt eine große Hilfe.

So und nun viel Spaß beim Leben.  
Gruß

NAZ

Chap 05

_Todeslicht im Mondschatten_

Alucard erwachte, als die Sonne schon untergegangen war. Der Mond schien prachtvoll und stark am Himmel. Er blickte sich um, Elessar war fort, doch ehe er das feststellen konnte, kam diese wieder in den Strohhaufen.

Allerdings in ihrer anderen Form, doch sie hatte sich verändert, das fiel Alucard sofort auf.

Das kurze Fell war gewachsen und war nun recht lang, die Brust war etwas breiter, die Pfoten und Krallen größer.

Alucard setzte sich sofort auf, als er das blutbefleckte, dunkelgraue, nicht schwarze, Fell des Werwolfes erblickte. Elessar hob die große Pranke, um zu signalisieren, dass er ruhig bleiben solle.

Große Zähne kamen unter den Lefzen zum Vorschein und sie selbst musste gewachsen sein, sie war jetzt ungefähr gleichgroß mit Alucard und doch etwas massiger.

Der Werwolf griff ihn nicht an. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und immer wieder leckte er sich über die blutverschmierte Schnauze.

„Wahrscheinlich ist er satt,"sagte sich Alucard und sah zu, wie sich das große Tier behaglich hinter dem Ohr kratzte.

„Na, gut geschlafen, Vampir?"sprach es stockend und Alucard nickte konfus.  
"Warum kannst du sprechen?"fragte er sogleich und das Tier bleckte die Zähne zu einem grauenvollen Grinsen.

„Warum sollte ich das nicht können?"fragte es zurück und Alucard nickte. „Sicher, warum nicht!"

Der Werwolf wischte sich mit der Hand über die Schnauze.  
"Hör zu, dieses Dorf ist nahezu unbewohnt. Die Häuser sind alt und leer, ein paar Schafe waren noch da, aber na ja. Ich will dich nicht beunruhigen, aber irgendwas stimmt hier nicht!"meinte der Werwolf und schritt neben Alucard aus dem Strohhaufen. Dieser grinste unentwegt im Mondlicht, welches sich in den orangefarbenen Gläsern seiner Sonnenbrille spiegelte.

„Kann es sein, dass du die Bewohner gefressen hast? Du siehst so... gewachsen aus!"fragte er und der Wolf blickte ihn so vorwurfsvoll an, wie er in dieser Gestalt konnte.

„Menschen fressen? Ich?"

Alucard grinste noch breiter und stapfte durch den Matsch in Richtung Dorf.  
"Hey, Alucard!"Der Wolf sprang auf alle Viere und hetzte ihm hinter her. „Wir sollten da nicht hingehen! Da ist was Unheimliches!!! Ein Gespenst oder so!!!"

Alucard blickte beim Laufen zum Wolf herunter. Natürlich war dort etwas Unheimliches! So wie er das Gefühl hatte, war hier etwas Grauenvolles.

„Sag mal, bist du ein Wolf oder ein Pudel?"fragte Alucard und ging weiter.

"Nun, wenn du so fragst,"knurrte Elessar nur und trottete ihm hinterher.

Alucard stoppte vor dem Residenzhaus und drehte sich zu dem Tier, dass sich hinter ihm aufgerichtet hatte, um.

Ihr seidiges Fell glänzte im Mondlicht und die weiße Blässe zwischen den Augen auf der Stirn leuchtete in einem sanften weiß auf. Die giftgrünen Augen blickten ihn emotionslos an und viel später erst bemerkte der Jahrhunderte alte Vampir das die Augen der Werwölfe nicht anders zu schauen vermochten.

Alucard grinste unentwegt. Es war für ihn immer noch merkwürdig, solch einem Tier gegenüber zu stehen. Wie unglaublich schnell sie doch gewachsen war, nach seiner Meinung war sie nur viel zu freundlich.

Aber er war sich sicher, dass es besser war, einen freundlichen Werwolf bei sich zu haben, als ein drei-Meter-Kiefer-schnappendes-Zähne-fletschendes-immer-hungriges-Monster.

Oh, wie sehr vermisste er Aris.

Ein eisiger Windhauch blies vom Innern des Hauses heraus und Elessar zuckte zurück.

"Es riecht nach Tod und Blut!"sagte sie mit ihrer nun merkwürdig wölfischen Stimme. „Wir sollten einen Abgang machen."

Alucard grinste noch breiter. „Zu spät,"kündete er an. „Es weiß, dass wir hier sind!"

„Es?" fragte der Wolf und schaute zu, wie Alucard im flackernden, weißen Licht der Tür verschwand.

Der Werwolf trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Düstere Stille umgab ihn wie ein Leichentuch des Todes.

Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

"Ich hoffe es schmeckt!"rief sie Alucard hinterher und sprang mit einem Satz durch die Tür.

Kein Geist, kein Monster kam. Des jungen Werwolfs Sorgen, von hinten von einer grauenhaften, kalten Hand berührt zu werden, verschwanden zuerst im weißen Nebel.

Der Werwolf trat zu dem rotgekleideten Vampir, der mitten im Raum stand und einen krassen Kontrast bildete.

Der Nebel hüllte sie gut bis zu der Brust ein.

"Was ist das hier?"knurrte der Wolf und blickte sich nervös in dem vollkommen leeren Raum um.

Es war hier nicht morsch oder moderig. Es sah aus wie ein neu mit Holz ausgekleideter Raum. Schemenhafte Gestalten huschten im Raum herum. Frauen und Männer. Durchsichtig, selbst für die Werwolfaugen von Elessar kaum zu erkennen.

"Geister?" fragte sie, doch der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf.

"Eine Zeitkomprimierung!"meinte er. Alucard wusste, dass die grünen Augen des Werwolfs auf ihm ruhten und nach einer Antwort verlangten. „Die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft sind hier miteinander verschmolzen. Schau genau hin!"

Elessar blickte wieder in den Raum, der sich nun verändert hatte. Der Boden wies große Risse auf, an der Wand wuchsen Schimmelpilze und menschliche Skelette lagen überall herum.  
"Was zum Teufel?!"Der Werwolf fuhr hoch und schnüffelte.

Blut, Tod, Zeit, das war Alucard. Doch es war noch etwas hier. Etwas... es war nicht zu definieren!

Sie blickte Alucard an, der unentwegt grinste und eine Hand in der Innentasche seines Mantels vergraben hatte. Sein Blickt ruhte auf einer offenen, aus den Angeln gerissenen Tür, hinter der es stockdunkel war. Doch der Wolf erkannte sofort, dass dies keine normale Dunkelheit war, wie sie nach Tagesende überall zu sehen war.

Diese Finsternis lebte und pulsierte. Und sie begann, sich zu bewegen.

Zwei lange, schwarzglänzende, tentakelähnliche Arme erschienen aus der Dunkelheit. Krallenbewehrte Hände gruben sich langsam, fast gemächlich, in den morschen, hölzernen Boden. Ein leises Krachen erklang, als das Holz zerbarst.

Als der junge Werwolf und der Vampir, der mittlerweile eine ziemlich lange Pistole aus dem Mantel gezogen hatte und dessen Ladeschlitten zurückschob, aufsahen, bemerkten sie ein blendend weißes Augenpaar, das aus der Dunkelheit zu ihnen hinüberblickte.

Der Nebel schien etwas dichter zu werden.

Die Arme spannten sich an und zogen langsam einen merkwürdig langgezogenen Kopf aus der Masse. Elessar war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein Kopf war. Es sah eher aus wie der dicke Schwanz einer Eidechse.

Allerdings klappte dieser nach vier Seiten auseinander und entblößte einen langen tiefen Schlund. Geifer tropfte von den vier Kiefern herab, die lange, nadeldünne und ebenso spitze Zähne hatten.

„Ein Schattenghoul!"rief Alucard und hob die Waffe.

Die Arme des Schattenghouls zogen den stiftdünnen Körper weiter aus der flüssigen Dunkelheit heraus. Zum Vorschein kam ein weiteres Paar solcher Arme, die sich vor die anderen setzten und mit einem kräftigen Ruck den beinlosen Rest des Körpers aus der Dunkelheit hervorzogen.

Das Monster schrie ohrenbetäubend mit einem hohen Ton auf. Der Werwolf zuckte zusammen und legte die Ohren an. Er knurrte und riss den Rachen auf. Alucard blickte Elessar an und beobachtete ihre Geste. Es schien wie eine zu Schaustellung ihrer Stärke.

Der Blick des Schattenghouls war auf den jungen Werwolf gerichtet, und wie Alucard befürchtet hatte, griff das Monstrum Elessar an, packte sie mit den beiden vorderen Händen um die Hüfte und hob sie hoch.

Der Werwolf brüllte auf und rammte sofort auf Kopfhöhe seine Zähne in den unteren Kiefer des Schattenghouls.

Anscheinend erschrocken von der Gegenwehr des Tieres lies das Monster Elessar fallen, die behände auf allen Vieren landete und mit einem weiten Sprung zurücksetzte.

Alucard blieb ruhig. Er rührte sich nicht und beobachtete den Werwolf und den Schattenghoul genau.

Die Nacken- und Rückenbehaarung des jungen Wolfes hatten sich aufgestellt und ließen ihn etwas größer erscheinen. Aber er musste doch wirklich noch ein Stück wachsen, wenn er damit jemanden beeindrucken wollte, so fand jedenfalls Alucard. Aris hatte ihn damals beeindruckt.

Alucard grinste sarkastisch, als der Schattenghoul dem Werwolf einen heftigen Schlag versetzte und ihn durch die Hauswand ins Freie katapultierte.

„Ja, du musst noch viel lernen,"meinte Alucard mit seiner sanften und doch von so viel Bösartigkeit geprägten Stimme.

Er hob seine Waffe, als der Schattenghoul nun endlich ihm seinen Kopf zuwandte und feuerte zwei Salven ab.

Knurrend richtete sich Elessar aus einem Haufen morscher Bretter auf, als sie zwei laute, krachende Schüsse hörte. Sie richtete die Ohren an und horchte in die darauffolgende tiefe Stille hinein.

Das weiße Licht in der Residenz erlosch und der Nebel quoll aus sämtlichen Ritzen des Gebäudes heraus, ehe er im Erdboden zu verschwinden schien.

Alucard trat aus der Dunkelheit in das helle Mondlicht. Er trug immer noch sein sarkastisches Grinsen. Wortlos ging er an Elessar vorbei und trat voran auf den Weg in den Westen. Elessar zögerte kurz und folgte dann auf allen Vieren seinem Weg.

Sie hatte erkannt, dass dieser Vampir längst nicht so harmlos war, wie sie angenommen hatte. Und dennoch schlich sich kaum Misstrauen in ihr Herz und sie war sich ihrer Sache und ihres Weges immer noch sicher.

Sie wanderten die ganze Nacht und Elessar gelang es, in den frühen Morgenstunden etwas Rotwild zu reißen, welches sie mit zwei unglaublichen Bissen verschlang. Das Knochenknacken hörte sich beunruhigend an und das Schlingen klang nach einer Abart eines verstopften, glucksenden Abflusses.

Obwohl Alucard das kaum berührte, blieb ihm dennoch lebhaft bewusst, wie gefährlich ein ausgewachsener Werwolf doch sein konnte. Und Elessar war so schnell gewachsen.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du gewachsen bist?"fragte Alucard schließlich, während sie weiter über die Steppe wanderten.

„Mh, ich denke, weil ich genug Nahrung gefunden habe. Ich war schon mal so gut in Futter und war genauso groß, doch als ich dann nichts mehr fand, passte sich der Körper dem Verhältnis an. So erklär ich es mir!"meinte Elessar und blickte auf ihre Pfoten, die sich beim Laufen aus ihrem Blickfeld zogen und wieder zurückkehrten.

„Ja, das klingt recht logisch! Aber wie kommt es, dass du so beherrscht bist, immer noch so viel Mensch. Bei Aris..."

„Bei Aris war es anders, ich weiß! Sie war vollkommen von dem Tier besessen. Als dieser Parasit, ja, sagen wir mal Parasit dazu, in ihren Körper eindrang und sich ansiedelte, fand er alles um Stark zu werden: Hass, Verzweiflung, Wut, Todessehnsucht, Angst! Er ernährte sich davon und Aris hatte von Anfang an keine Chance, sich gegen diese Bestie zu wehren. Nicht sie kontrollierte, sondern sie wurde kontrolliert. Diese ganzen Faktoren waren bei mir nicht da. Das Monstrum kann bei mir nicht so wirklich stark werden oder seine Instinkte richtig ausleben. Ja, ich bin zwar sehr verfressen, habe Flöhe und stinke, aber damit kann ich leben. Ich will nicht wissen, wie es ist, morgens nackt und ohne Orientierung irgendwo in der Pampa zu erwachen und dann später zu erfahren, dass ich, was weiß ich, die Nachbarskatze gefressen habe!"Elessar beendete den Monolog und blickte zu Alucard auf, der mittlerweile neben ihr lief.

„Also bist du so, weil du es willst?"fragte er und Elessar nickte etwas unsicher mit dem schweren Werwolfskopf.

„Ich denke schon, aber genug geschwafelt. Setz dich auf meinen Rücken, wir sind zu langsam. Wenige Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang und wir sind immer noch in dieser Steppe!"Elessar schmunzelte innerlich über Alucards merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, doch der Vampir setzte sich auf den breiten Rücken des Wolfes und hielt sich am langen Nackenfell fest.

Elessar hatte erwartet, dass Alucard etwas schwerer wäre, aber das einzige, das sie störte, war, dass er verdammt spitze Poknochen hatte.

Der Werwolf spurtete mit weiten Sätzen davon. Alucard drohte, herunterzufallen. Einen Werwolf zu reiten war weit davon entfernt, mit Pferdedressur verglichen zu werden.

Der Wind ließ seine langen, rabenschwarzen Haare flattern und er musste seinen roten Schlapphut festhalten. Währenddessen grinste er unentwegt sein nichts sagendes Grinsen.

„Na, genießt du die Fahrt?"hechelte Elessar unter ihm, doch Alucard sagte nichts, genau wie sein Grinsen nicht verschwand. Er hatte oft geglaubt, dass er in seinem Dasein schon alles gesehen hatte, aber jemals mit einem Werwolf auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln, ohne ihn dabei töten zu müssen oder gar auf einem zu reiten, das hatte er noch nie erlebt und erst recht nicht erwartet.

Anmerkung des Autors:

So Leute, Chap 05 ist beendet, eigentlich sehr kurz, finde ich.

Mal schauen, ob ich das nächste länger gestalten kann.

Ich schätze, ich habe ein paar Ideen.  
Früher hab ich mir immer etwas in der Schule einfallen lassen, weil die Faktoren dort mich oft zu so was gestimmt haben, aber in der neuen Schule habe ich nicht mal fünf Minuten Ruhe, muss mal zusehen dass ich diesen Klotz am Bein loswerde.

Hach, ich rede wieder zu viel. Jetzt gehe ich erstmal ins Bett und fange, wenn es geht, morgen gleich mit 06 an.

Bis dahin bitte ich um Reviews, Statements, Email etc.

LG  
  
NAZ 


	7. Chap06 Werwolf und Vampir

WOLFSMOND

* * *

Disclaimer: Wie oft muss ich denn das noch wiederholen? Langsam reicht's, siehe Chap 01!

So, endlich Chap 06, komme leider immer mehr in Verzögerung. Versuche, wöchentlich ein Chap zu updaten, dummerweise ist das nicht mehr so easy, weil meine B-Schule mich sehr einengt. Also sorry, dass ihr evtl. warten müsst.

Des Weiteren danke ich Lupinus, die meine Geschichten betaliest und dafür sorgt, dass sie gut strukturiert und fehlerfrei in zu sehen sind.

Danke!!!

Gru  
NAZ

* * *

VarieFanel: Ich freue mich, dass der Charakter von Elessar dir und auch anderen so sehr gefällt. Und ich hoffe auch, dass ich dich mit meiner Story nicht enttäusche.

Infinite Power: Hi, habe ich durch meine Story deinen Hellsing-Wahn noch verstärkt? :-)

* * *

Chap 06

_Werwolf und Vampir_

Langsam öffnete Alucard die Augen. Dunkelheit hatte das Tageslicht fast gänzlich vernichtet. In der schwachen Dämmerung erblickte er Elessar, die schon wach war und zum Mond aufblickte, der nun wieder abnahm.

Elessar lächelte ihm zu und wandte sich schweigend zum gehen.

Der große Vampir stand auf und rückte seinen Hut zurecht, ehe er ihr folgte.

„Wie weit sind wir gestern Nacht gekommen?"fragte er nach einer Weile.

Elessar antwortete nicht sofort. Sie ging weiter und ließ ihren Blick durch die Steppe schweifen.

„Weit," sagte sie schließlich. „Fast am Meer. Riechst du es nicht?"

Alucard blieb stehen zog scharf die Luft mit der Nase ein. Doch er roch nichts.

"Bist du sicher?"fragte er schließlich und Elessar nickte.

"Ja," meinte sie und das war alles, was sie sagte.

Alucard bekam die meiste Zeit nur einsilbige Antworten und war es irgendwann leid. Er strafte sie mit Schweigen, doch Elessar schien die Stille zu begrüßen und setzte ungerührt ihren Weg fort.

Irgendwann erreichten sie eine geteerte Straße und Elessar drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Siehst du, wir waren die ganze Zeit auf dem richtigen Weg!"meinte sie und Alucard nickte. „Zweifel hatte ich daran nicht!"

Elessar lächelte ihm schwach zu und irgendwie bekam der Vampir den Gedanken, dass mit ihr irgendwas nicht stimmte.

Das quirlige junge Ding hatte sich noch nie so gegeben wie heute. Doch als er sie darauf ansprach, meinte sie nur, dass alles seine Ordnung hätte.

Des Vampirs Neugier war ungebändigt und er beschloss, einen kleinen Abstecher in ihre Gedankenwelt zu machen, doch Elessar bemerkte es und gab ihm die erschreckende Antwort: „Gib dir keine Mühe, Alucard! Ich bin nicht mehr so schwach wie vorher, du kannst sie nicht mehr sehen!"

Alucard sagte dazu nichts. Sie gingen weiter und im frühen Morgengrauen waren sie so weit gegangen, dass Alucard nun deutlich die salzige Meeresluft roch.

"Ein Stückchen weiter ist ein altes Fischerhaus, darin können wir 'ne Runde pennen,"meinte Elessar und schickte sich zur Eile an, denn die Sonne wollte nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

In den Tagen ihrer Reise war es deutlich wärmer geworden und Elessar genoss es, am Tag in der Sonne zu ruhen.

Die letzten Tage hatte sie sehr wenig geschlafen, heute wollte sie dies nachholen, obwohl sie nicht wirklich müde war.

Doch bald würde ihnen einen Kräfte zehrende Bootsfahrt bevorstehen und dafür wollte sie ausgeruht genug sein. Ihr Plan war es, sich in einem Frachter bis nach Hamburg hin zu verstecken und so dort sicher anzukommen. Sie musste nur einen für die weite Reise finden. Und dennoch wusste sie, dass es schwierig war, auf einen Boot zu reisen. Dies dauerte lang und war ermüdend. Tagelang, wenn nicht wochenlang bekam man nur die Wände des Frachters zu sehen!

Aber darüber würde sie am Abend nachdenken, nachdem sie eine Runde geschlafen hatte.

Elessar schlief noch, während Alucard erwachte.

Er war hungrig und er verspürte den Wunsch nach einem erquickenden Schlückchen Blut. Doch diese Gegend war nahezu unbewohnt und dennoch war der Hunger enorm stark. Seit Anbeginn ihrer Reise hatte er nichts mehr zu sich genommen. Eigentlich ungewöhnlich, da er, der No Life King, Dekaden ohne zu trinken auskommen konnte.

Warum verspürte er diesen Wahnsinnshunger jetzt?

Alucard verließ die Fischerhütte und trat in die junge Dunkelheit.

Dünen, Sand, Meeresrauschen, eine leichte, kühle Briese und ansonsten nichts. All seine Vampirsinne konzentrierten sich auf Blut. Menschenblut. Das der Tiere war ihm persönlich zu dünn und nicht schmackhaft genug.

Keine Menschenseele in Reichweite. Kein Fischerdorf in umliegender Nähe, nur der junge Werwolf.

Alucards Blick ruhte auf Elessar, die friedlich zusammengekauert im warmen Sand vor der Hütte schlief.

Pure Gier spiegelte sich in seinen blutroten Augen. Er beobachtete, wie ihr Brustkorb sich sichtbar hob und senkte, sah, wie ihre stark durchbluteten Adern pulsierten, die Muskeln ruhten. Es schien ihm, der Schlaf hätte sie fest in seiner Gewalt.

Auf Alucards Mund erschien ein undeutbares Grinsen wobei er seine langen, spitzen Fangzähne gierig entblößte.

Unbändiger Wille machte sich in ihm breit, seine spitzen Zähne in die Schlagader ihres Halses zu rammen und er roch schon das Blut, schmeckte es beinahe auf der Zunge, spürte die Wärme, die von ihr ausging, und ihre Zähne, als diese sich mit schmerzhafter Gewalt in seinen Kehlkopf rammten!

Der Vampir stockte. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und seine Hände packten Elessars Kiefer und sperrten diesen auf. Elessar knurrte und ließ sogleich von ihm ab.

Alucards Blut spritzte aus der zerfetzten Kehle und besprenkelte ihr Gesicht. Elessar schüttelte sich und blickte den Vampir geschockt an, der seine Kehle zuhielt, und die Wunde, die langsam verheilte. Dennoch vergoss er Unmengen von Blut. Eine recht große Lache bildete sich vor ihm dort am Boden, wo Elessar vor Sekunden noch gelegen hatte. Diese saß gut einen Meter entfernt von ihm und schnaufte geschockt. Es klang fast nach einem Hecheln.

Die Wunde verheilte bis auf eine kleine, dennoch tiefe offene Stelle am Hals. Zu mehr fehlte Alucard die Kraft.

In Zeitraffer fühlte er, wie er nach vorne stürzte und die nächtliche Welt um den Vampir verschwimmen wollte. Was war nur mit ihm los?

Alucard spürte, wie Elessar ihn auffing.

„Was hast du getan?!"schrie sie noch, bevor es schwarz um ihn herum wurde.

Elessar hielt ihn quer im Arm und blickte auf das noch fahlere Gesicht herab. Die Lippen waren bläulich angelaufen und dunkle Ringe hatten sich unter seinen Augen gebildet. Vom Haaransatz aus wurden seine Haare weiß und sein Gesicht fiel langsam wie die Haut einer Backpflaume zusammen.

Elessar wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass der Vampir Blut benötigte, und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Doch nichts war in dieser Gegend, dass man als lebendig und nahrhaft einstufen konnte und so tat Elessar dass, was ihr nun noch übrig blieb.

Sie jagte ihre Zähne in die Haut an ihrem Handgelenk und biss dort so tief hinein, dass ihr Blut nur so hervorzusprudeln begann. Mit der anderen Hand öffnete sie den Mund des Vampirs und hielt den vor Blut triefenden Arm über die Öffnung.

Tropfen um Tropfen gelangte die hellrote, dicke Flüssigkeit in den Schlund des Nosferatu und dieser ließ mit seiner ersten Reaktion nicht auf sich warten. Schwach umfasste er Elessars Arm und drückte die Öffnung der Wunde auf seinen Mund, um noch mehr zubekommen.

Elessar spürte ein immer stärker werdendes Saugen und schrie auf vor Schmerz. Ihr gesamter Arm wurde taub und heftiger Schmerz tobte in ihrer Schulter.

Schließlich ließ der Vampir von ihr ab und setzte sich auf. Farbe war in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt. Gierig leckte er sich über die Lippen und hätte wahrscheinlich am liebsten noch nach mehr verlangt, doch Alucard wusste, vor ihm saß sein Todfeind. In dem Moment, wo Elessar ihre Zähne in seine Kehle gegraben hatte, war er schmerzlich wieder daran erinnert worden.

Elessars Arm zitterte. Sie hatte ihren Gürtel ausgezogen und um den Bizeps festgezurrt. Dies stoppte die nunmehr schwache Blutung.

Elessar war etwas blass und schien müde, aber sie schien dennoch über genügend Kraftreserven zu verfügen, um Alucard Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten.

Alucard atmete ein paar Mal durch, ehe er Elessar nun ansah, die vor ihm saß und ihn musterte. 

„Warum hast du das getan?"fragte er und Elessar grinste nur schief. Doch in diesem Moment war keine Spur Humor in ihrem Lächeln.

„Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde?"fragte sie und Alucard blieb stumm.

„Ich hätte dich auch zergehen lassen können, wie einen schimmligen Schweitzer Käse!"meinte sie erneut und Alucard blickte sie an.

„Dann danke ich dir, dass du das nicht getan hast,"flüsterte er leise und rieb sich über die Kehle, wo jetzt nur noch eine Narbe des Bisses zu sehen war.

„Was war los?"fragte der junge Werwolf nun und blickte ihn konfus an.

„Ich weiß es nicht,"erwiderte Alucard. Seine Vampirsinne waren in Aufregung. Er konnte sich kaum beruhigen.  
Nach außen hin schien er ruhig und gefasst, doch innerlich brodelte er, und auch wenn Elessar scheinbar ahnungslos dort vor ihm saß, so wusste der Vampir doch, dass sie von dem Werwolf in ihrem Innern beschützt wurde. Auch wenn man es Elessar nun überhaupt nicht ansah.

Bei Aris war es anders gewesen. Als Alucard von Aris' Schicksal erfuhr, war es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Doch Elessar war so... fremd. Und er war sich sicher, dass Elessar weder Mensch noch Tier war. Er spürte irgendwie, dass Elessar es sein würde, die die Welt verändern würde. Seine Welt?

„Kannst du weiter?"Elessars Stimme war es, die den Nosferatu aus den Gedanken schreckte.

Alucard nickte.

"Ich muss etwas zu essen finden! Ich muss die Gegenden der Menschen suchen!"sagte er und Elessar nickte ernst. „Dann sollten wir uns beeilen, die nächste Siedlung ist gut drei Stunden entfernt und wir müssen zum Hafen und auf einen Frachter nach Deutschland!" Damit stand sie auf und verließ die Hütte. Ihre Silhouette verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit.

Sie gingen auf der Straße entlang und folgten ihr. Elessar ging voran und drehte sich ab und an zu Alucard herum, um abzuchecken, ob dieser noch hinter ihr war. Misstrauisch beäugte sie ihn und Alucard roch das allzeit kampfbereite Adrenalin, welches durch ihren Körper raste.

Sie marschierten Stundenlang und seit einiger Zeit trug Alucard wieder dieses merkwürdige, sadistische Grinsen auf den Lippen.

"Menschen," sagte Elessar nach einiger Zeit, ohne sich zu ihrem Weggefährten umzudrehen. „Riechst du sie auch?"

„Ja," flüsterte Alucard, seine Stimme fast einem leichten Windhauch gleich.

Elessar spürte, wie der No Life King sich hinter ihr in Bewegung setzte und wie eine Sturmböe an ihr vorbei raste, mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz und, wie der schwarze Tod selbst, Jagd auf Menschenblut machte.

Elessar schritt voran und folgte Alucards Geruch gemächlich. Sie wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn der Vampir sein fürchterliches Werk begann.

Nach kurzer Zeit roch sie schon den süßen Geruch von Blut und nackte Angst, die herumschlich und laut zu schreien schien. Doch es war alles still, und Elessar stellte fasziniert fest, dass diese Stille laut war.

Der Geruch von Blut ließ ihr das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen und sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Geschmack des Vampirs. Laut knurrend machte sich der Magen des jungen Werwolfs bemerkbar und Elessar beschloss, dass dieser zu füttern sei.

Die Fenster des kleinen Dorfes blieben für Alucard nicht verschlossen.

Er saugte drei jungen Frauen gnadenlos das Blut aus dem Leib, ließ ihre Haut weiß wie Schnee werden und machte auch vor einer Schwangeren nicht halt. Dieses Blut war besonders nahrhaft für ihn und der eintretende Tod so genüsslich mit anzusehen.

So begrüßte er doch seinen ewigen Weggefährten mit einem zähnezeigenden Grinsen. Die blutroten Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit und auf der Straße traf er noch eine Dirne mittleren Alters, mit der er sein Spiel trieb.

Volle rosige Lippen und ein leicht geöffneter Mund erwarteten seinen Kuss und Alucard legte sanft seine Lippen auf ihre und dieses Gefühl war ihr noch nicht vergangen, als seine Zähne in die Halsschlagader schlugen und der Vampir mit kräftigen Zügen von ihr trank. Und wieder kam der grinsende Tod und entließ die Seele ihres Körpers.

Und mit dem Tode kam der Werwolf in die Stadt. Mit Blut auf den Lippen und neuer Kleidung sprang sie aus einem Fenster gut vier Meter über der Erde und landete wenige Meter vor Alucard, der sein leer gesaugtes Opfer zu Boden legte und die erstarrten Augen schloss.

„Na? Geschmeckt?"fragte Elessar, spie ein Stück Fell aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Angorahasen waren nie mein Fall!" meinte sie und schritt voran.

„Tolle Hose,"bemerkte Alucard und folgte ihr aus dem Dorf heraus.

„Ja, die ist schick!"meinte Elessar und zog den Gürtel um die etwas weite Jeanshose enger. Kaum zu glauben dass die Bewohner derartigen Luxus zu bieten hatten.

„Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht mehr hungrig!"sagte Elessar noch und ging weiter.  
Der Vampir grinste unentwegt vor sich hin.

Sein wahnsinniger Blick ging ins Leere und Elessar war sich sicher, dass er mehr sah als sie.

„Bereit zu springen?"fragte Alucard. Die Sonnenbrillengläser verbargen seine merkwürdigen Augen nicht mehr. Wind wehte ihm wild durch sein Haar.

Elessar stand vor ihm, wirkte schmächtig und dünn und war dennoch stark und groß. Sie nickte bekräftigend, ein Lächeln spielte auf ihren Lippen und Alucard sah Selbstsicherheit, Mut und fast schon so etwas wie eine diebische Freude.

Ein Horn erklang ganz in ihrer Nähe.

„Da geht es gut zehn Meter in die Tiefe,"meinte der Vampir nun und sein sadistisches Grinsen zerriss die Schwärze der Nacht.

„Was?" schmunzelte Elessar. „Nur?"

Sie drehte sich um und wandte sich der Tiefe zu. Unter ihr floss schwarzes Wasser und sie sah an den Wellen, dass ein Schiff sich näherte. Es war das Frachtschiff, welches über die interkontinentalen Wasserwege nach Deutschland fuhr.

„Nun lern ich fliegen,"flüsterte Elessar leise und sprang in die Tiefe.

Die Welt pfiff an ihr vorbei und schien flüssig zu werden. Umso härter wurde der Aufprall und doch verletzte sie sich nicht.

Ein grinsender Alucard schritt aus einer dunklen Wolke hinter ihr und beobachtete, wie sich Elessar kritisch umsah, ehe sie beide losgingen, um ein Versteck zu finden.

„Schmerzt es sehr? Hey, Wolfskind, hörst du mich?"

Elessar wachte auf und blinzelte müde in die Dunkelheit.

„Was'n?" fragte sie und blickte sich um. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie die blutroten Augen Alucards entdeckte.

Sie hatten sich im dunklen Schiffsbauch, dem Frachtraum, versteckt und eine Ecke zwischen den Containern gesucht. Es war dunkel und vor allem kühl, aber das machte den beiden wenig aus.

Elessars Arm hatte sich etwas entzündet. Die Bisswunde war feuerrot und brannte, als stünde sie in Flammen. Elessar hatte Probleme damit, die Hand zu bewegen. Es musste wohl Dreck in die Wunde gekommen sein, anders konnte sich Elessar die Entzündung nicht erklären. Sie gähnte und drehte sich zur Seite, um weiter zu schlafen.

"Lass mich in Ruhe Alucard!"meinte sie nur und war schon dem Schlafe näher als dem Wachsein.

„Pff, so dankt man mir meine Besorgnis!"grinste Alucard vor sich und wartete auf den Sonnenaufgang, um ebenso etwas schlafen zu können.

Er mochte diese Schiffsfahrt nicht, aber es war in gewisser Weise doch komfortabler, als die ganze Strecke zu Fuß zu gehen.

Und wie so oft in den Nächten dachte er daran, dass er die Chance hatte, Aris wieder zu sehen und dennoch sah dieses ganze Unternehmen so sinnlos aus.

Seine Wegbegleiterin wusste nicht wohin, oder doch? Für ihn sah es nicht danach aus und er fragte sie oft, aus welcher Laune heraus er wohl einfach mit Elessar ins Blaue lief?

Und er gestand sich selbst ein, dass es die Hoffnung war, die ihn trieb und den Werwolf folgen ließ.

* * *

So,

Chap 06 geschafft.  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch allen gefallen.

Please reviewt.

NAZ


	8. Chap07 Heimatfront

WOLFSMOND

* * *

Disclaimer: Hey, jetzt reicht's aber wirklich. Siehe vorherige Chapter.

* * *

So, Chap 07. 

Ich finde, ich schlage mich tapfer mit der wenigen Zeit herum, die mir zum Nachdenken und Schreiben bleibt.

Naja, die Story muss ja Hand und Fuß haben und von jedem am Besten ein Paar. Ansonsten würde die Motorik ein wenig schwer fallen. smile

Weiterhin danke ich für alle Reviews und besonders danken tue ich Lupinus (diesmal ist der Name nicht falsch), die meine Geschichten in kürzester Zeit tapfer betaliest und ihre WE dafür opfert, um meine stumpfsinnigen Fehler auszumerzen und die Geschichte „druckreif" macht.

Vielen Dank Lupinus!!!

VarieFanel: Hör bitte auf, mich mit all dem Lob zu überschütten, sieh nur, ich werde ganz rot!!! Aber ganz im Ernst, meine Geschichten wären nichts, wenn du und die anderen sie nicht mit solcher Begeisterung lesen würdet. Deswegen gilt mein ganz besonderer Dank dir und den anderen Fans.

Gru

Naz

* * *

Chap. 07

_Heimatfront_

„Schon mal hier gewesen?"

Elessar schwamm mit kräftigen Zügen durch das schwarze, eiskalte Wasser des breiten und sehr tiefen Flusses.

Nicht mehr weit entfernt leuchteten die Lichter der Stadt und luden zum abendlichen Bummel ein.  
Doch Elessar hatte nicht die Absicht, zu bummeln. Es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte sie den Grund und sprang mit drei großen Sätzen vor Wasser triefend an Land.

Aus einer dunklen Nebelwolke erschien Alucard. Sein roter Mantel bildete einen leichten Kontrast zur Dunkelheit. Aber auch das schützte ihn nicht davor, eine gehörige Wasserladung von Elessars durchnässter Kleidung abzubekommen.

Alucards Grinsen wich einer feuchten Grimasse und er wischte sich mit flacher Hand die Wassertropfen vom Mantel.

„Vor langer Zeit," gestand er dann auf Elessars Frage und diese nickte.

„Ich auch,"meinte sie nur und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Die Überfahrt war für beide anstrengend gewesen.

Gut 12 Tage waren sie unterwegs gewesen und man hörte, wie die Matrosen mit schlechtem Wetter zu kämpfen hatten und mit dem Phänomen, dass zwei von ihnen während der Fahrt einfach spurlos verschwanden.  
Diese beiden gingen allerdings auf Alucards Konto. Elessar hatte sich tapfer zurückgehalten und die Matrosen nur um den Kartoffelvorrat erleichtert.

„Hu, bei mir gibt es nie wieder Kartoffeln!"knurrte Elessar und schüttelte sich angewidert bei diesem Gedanken. Sie drehte sich zu Alucard herum.  
"Demnächst keine Schifffahrt mehr! Überall diese Zwischenstops!"meinte sie und Alucard nickte zustimmend.  
"Ja, demnächst machen wir das besser!"Er folgte ihr in Richtung Stadt.

Die Stadt selbst schien nachts nicht zu schlafen. Die Lichter dort waren so grell, dass Alucard die Sonnenbrille aus der Tasche kramte und sie aufsetzte. „Schon besser!"grinste er.

Er fragte Elessar, ob sie beide mit ihrer verschmutzten Kleidung nicht sehr auffallen würden, doch Elessar grinste ihm nur zu.  
"Nicht wirklich," meinte sie und deutete mit einem Nicken auf ein paar verlotterte Gestalten, die die Leute um Geld anprellten und rumpöbelten.

Alucard grinste noch breiter und entblößte dabei seine großen Fänge.

Eine Frau, die nah genug gekommen war, um das zu sehen, blickte ihn entsetzt an.  
Elessar lächelte smooth vor sich hin.  
"Aber ich schätze, du bist noch auffälliger als der Rest. Die Menschen spüren, dass du etwas Bedrohliches bist!"meinte sie und ging gelassen weiter.  
Alucard fauchte der Frau zu, die heftig zurückzuckte, und folgte dann Elessar. Diese führte ihn durch die Innenstand zur Vorstadt.

„Wo willst du eigentlich hin?"fragte Alucard und Elessar blickte ihn an.  
"Es ist noch früh. Zeit für einen Besuch und einen kleinen Imbiss!"meinte sie und führte ihn weiter in eine zerlotterte Wohngegend.

Wohnhäuser standen verlassen da, die Türen und Fenster waren mit Brettern zugenagelt, Scheiben eingeworfen und unter jedem Stapel Zeigungspapier roch Alucard das alkoholisierte Blut eines Penners.

Beide machten vor einem hohen Hochhaus mit Graffiti beschmierten Gängen halt. Verlegen kratzte sich Elessar am Hinterkopf.

„Hier hab ich früher gewohnt. Ich ging fort, als die Wirtschaft hier zum Teufel ging und bin seitdem unterwegs. Ich schätze, man fühlt sich immer so, wenn man heimkehrt. Ob man erwünscht ist oder nicht, ist einerlei. Heimat bleibt Heimat. Back to the roots,"meinte sie und betrat das alte, muffig riechende Gebäude.

Die Tür zum Fahrstuhl stand weit offen und dahinter klaffte nur ein schwarzes Loch. Stahlseile hingen zerrissen vom oberen Geschoss herunter und Elessar roch ein leichten Blutgeruch.

„Riechst du auch Blut?"fragte sie Alucard.  
"Ja,"sagte der Vampir.

„Mh, ok!"meinte Elessar.

Elessar stieg die Treppe hoch und blieb auf ihr kleben.

„Äh, abartig," meinte sie knurrend und zeigte auf den grünen Fleck. "Pass auf, Pistazieneis!"meinte sie und ging weiter.

In den Gängen lag der Müll teilweise kniehoch auf dem Boden und die Tapeten an den Wänden hatten sich abgelöst und zeigten Schimmelflecken.  
"War schon immer scheiße hier!"meinte Elessar nachdenklich, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Alucard. Der schwieg nur und schmunzelte sarkastisch vor sich hin.

Nach drei weiteren Stockwerken wandte sich Elessar von der Treppe ab und ging in einen der dunklen Gänge hinein.

Sie folgte ihm bis zu dessen Ende und hielt dann vor einer Tür, wo die weiße Farbe schon abblätterte. Ein sachter Lichtschein war unter dem Türspalt zu erblicken.

Elessar klopfte zweimal kräftig an die Tür. Das Echo des Geräusches rauschte wie ein Geist durch die Gänge und Stimmen im unteren Geschoss wurden laut.

Eine andere Sprache, Elessar verstand sie nicht, dennoch vernahm sie nun auch eine weibliche Stimme hinter der Tür.  
"Bleib zurück, Liez!"

Elessar trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Wer ist dort?"kam die Stimme schwach durch die Tür.

„Ich bin's Yunai! Elessar!"sagte der junge Werwolf mit fester Stimme, in der etwas Stolz schwamm.  
Das Schloss wurde gedreht und die Tür öffnete sich nach innen.

Vor ihnen stand eine magere Frau, die mit langen Spinnenfingern die Tür festhielt. Aus ihrem Gesicht traten die Wangenknochen hervor, ihre dunkelblonden Haare waren schulterlang und wirkten strähnig.

Sie war etwas größer als Elessar und blickte auf sie herab. In ihrem Blick trafen sich Melancholie und Wut zu einem Tanz. Sie machte den Weg ohne ein Wort zu sagen frei und ließ Elessar eintreten.

Elessar nickte Alucard zu. „Komm!"sagte sie zu dem großen Vampir, der sich unter dem sehr niedrigen Türsturz hindurchducken musste.

Sie blieben im Flur stehen.  
"Das ist Alucard, mein Wegbegleiter,"stellte Elessar den Vampir vor, wobei sie gleich dazu überging, die Frau vorzustellen. „Und das ist Yunai, meine jüngere Schwester!"

„Jünger?" fragte die Frau mit einem harten Unterton in der Stimme. „Du bist keinen Tag seitdem gealtert, Elessar!"

Elessar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das trifft nur auf meinen Körper zu!"

Yunai erwiderte nichts und ging an ihnen vorbei.

„Wollt ihr einen Kaffee?"fragte sie und Elessar folgte ihr in die Küche. Alucard blickte sich in der unordentlichen Wohnung um.

Zwei kleine Kinder standen im Gang. Ein Knabe und ein Mädchen. Ungefähr 4 Jahre alt. Sie hielten sich im Arm und blickten ihn aus großen Augen an.

Die beiden waren ebenso sehr dünn, lediglich etwas Babyspeck zierte ihre leichtrosigen Wangen, die ebenso schmutzig waren. Ihre Kleidung war zu groß und unschön an Farbe und Gestalt.

„Liez, Iro, geht schlafen!"rief die Mutter aus der Küche und die Kinder huschten in eines der Zimmer und knallten die Tür zu.

Alucard trat zu Elessar und Yunai, welche gerade Kaffee kochte.

Elessar lehnte still an der Wand und musterte ihre Schwester.

„Zum Essen haben wir leider nichts!"meinte Yunai leise und ließ die alte Kaffeemaschine brodeln.

„Schon ok, ich bin nicht schlecht im Fleisch,"sagte Elessar und nickte dankbar.

„Du müsstest dir mal die Haare schneiden!"meinte Yunai. Ihre Stimme war immer noch leise, wirkte fast wie ein leichter Wind, der gegen einen Sturm antrat.

„Ja, gib mir mal die Schere!"

„Die Schermaschine liegt im Bad, geht schneller,"meinte Yunai und kramte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank.

„Danke,"meinte Elessar und Yunai drehte sich zu ihr um und warf ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, den Alucard ohne ihre Gedanken zu lesen nicht zu deuten wusste.

"Nehmen könnt ihr euch selbst, ich schaue nach den Kindern!"meinte Yunai und verließ die Küche mit fahrigen Bewegungen. 

Elessar seufzte leicht und grinste Alucard zu, der mit unbewegter Miene zu ihr hinüber sah.

Sie schenkte ihn Kaffee ein.  
"Der wird etwas stark sein..."meinte Elessar, doch als sie an dem heißen Gebräu nippte, war es mehr Wasser als Kaffee.  
"Ok, vergiss es. Die Kaffeepreise sind gestiegen!" Elessar kippte das Gebräu sogleich in den Ausguss, woraufhin Alucard ihrem Beispiel folgte.

„Setz dich Alucard, mach 'ne Pause!"meinte Elessar und öffnete den Kühlschrank. "Äh... echt nix da!"meinte sie etwas enttäuscht.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt!"Yunai war zurückgekehrt.

„Ich hatte die Hoffnung, du lügst mich an!"meinte Elessar und schloss die Tür.

„Wo warst du die ganzen Jahre?"fragte Yunai und setzte sich zu Alucard an den Tisch.

Elessar blieb stehen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Kühlschrank.

„Mal hier, mal dort. Ich hatte Zeit, mir die Welt in ihrer ganzen Schrecklichkeit anzusehen,"meinte Elessar mit einem Grinsen.

„Ach? Hast du einen Ort gefunden, der schlimmer ist als dieser hier?"fragte Yunai und verschränkte die dünnen Arme vor der Brust.

„Einige. Sei froh, dass du dort nicht bist!"meinte Elessar und blickte auf den Kalender.

„Noch sieben Tage, dann ist Vollmond,"meinte Yunai.  
"Ja, ich weiß!"

„Ich hoffe, bis dahin gedenkst du weiterzuziehen,"sagte die Frau und Elessar blickte sie nur unbewegt mit ihren grünen Augen an.  
"Nein,"sagte Elessar und Yunai ballte die Fäuste.

„Was heißt nein?"sagte sie mit zorniger, leiser Stimme.

„Nein heißt nein."

„Ich weiß was NEIN heißt!"schrie Yunai ihre ältere Schwester an.

„Nicht so zornig, Yunai!"meinte Elessar mit ruhiger Stimme. „Nicht jeder kann alles wissen.

„Du gefährdest meine Familie!"

„Familie? Ach, du meinst die fast vor Hunger sterbenden Kindern? Als Mitternachtsimbiss würden sie noch nicht mal 'ne Zahnlücke von mir füllen. Nebenbei bemerkt, ich habe keine Zahnlücken!"Alucard war verblüfft über Elessars Kälte und ihren Sarkasmus. So hatte er sie noch gar nicht kennen gelernt. Er grinste munter vor sich hin und ängstigte die Frau, die vor ihm saß, zu Tode.  
Elessar ging um den Tisch herum.

„Das ist meine Eigentumswohnung, Yunai!"stellte Elessar mit festem Ton in der Stimme klar. "Ich kann dich auch raus schmeißen und der Kälte aussetzen. Ich bin nicht aus der Welt, ich sterbe nie, merk dir das. Also komm auch nicht auf die Idee, mich oder meinen Freund hier hinauswerfen zu wollen!"

Yunai hielt die Hände vor das Gesicht und seufzte.  
"Ich hoffe, ich hab mich klar genug ausgedrückt!"

„Diese Wohnung stünde mir zu!"seufzte Yunai und Elessar grinste.  
"Nein, ich hab sie geerbt. Ich bin Elessar, nicht du! Wo ist eigentlich der Vater der Kinder?"fragte sie nebenbei und trat aus der Küche in den Rest der Wohnung hinein.

„Weg,"meinte Yunai nur leise und Alucard hörte Elessar leise lachen. Der Vampir bezweifelte, dass Yunai es hörte. Das Lachen war mehr ein Kitzeln in der Kehle. Für die Frau unmöglich zu vernehmen.

Yunai spiegelte sich in der Sonnenbrille ihres unheimlichen Gegenübers. Sie hatte ihn bis jetzt noch gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen, obwohl Alucard bei seiner Körpergröße eigentlich nicht zu übersehen war.

Elessar kam zurück in die Küche.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt mein Zimmer nicht angerührt,"sagte sie und musterte Yunai mit einem strengen Blick.  
"Da schlafen die Kinder drin!"meinte sie nur matt.

„Fein, schmeiß sie raus!"

„Elessar, bitte!"

„Mh, jam jam!" machte Elessar nur und Yunai erhob sich seufzend und verließ die Küche.

Alucard hatte die ganze Zeit lang geschwiegen, doch nun hob er den Kopf und sah Elessar an. "Respekt, so grausam habe ich wenige erlebt!"

„Is' mein Haus und wenn ich mal heimkomme, will ich gefälligst in meiner Hängematte schlafen und nicht auf dem Sofa!"

„Und wie lange willst du hier rumhängen?"

Elessar zwinkerte Alucard zu.

„Nicht lang. Keine Sorge. Wir müssen nur Aris finden!"sagte sie und Alucard nickte.

„Schon eine Idee?" fragte der Vampir, doch Elessar schüttelte den Kopf.

„Anfang der nächsten Woche ist eine Wissenschaftsmesse. Da Aris in einen Labor gefangen gehalten wird, denke ich, dass wir uns bei den Kittelträgern umsehen sollten!"

Alucard nickte nachdenklich. "Ja, vielleicht sollten wir das!"

„Wir werden sehen," meinte Elessar und schaute mitleidlos zu, wie Yunai die verschlafenen Kinder mitsamt Decke und Kissen in einen anderen Raum führte. Sie sahen noch recht munter aus, aber dennoch verängstigt.

„Komme gleich," meinte Elessar und trat auf den Gang hinaus.

Sie war gleich im Bad verschwunden und kam wenige Minuten später mit kahlgeschorenem Kopf heraus.

„Ungewohnt,"meinte Alucard und Elessar grinste. „Nach drei Monaten ist die Haarpracht wieder da, lohnt sich gar nicht, sie abzuschneiden."

Alucard kannte das. Seine Haare wuchsen auch immer und immer wieder nach. Zwar schneller als Elessars, aber dennoch.

Yunai blieb bei ihren Kindern. Elessar und Alucard hatten die Gelegenheit, ihre Kleidung zu reinigen, wobei Elessar ihre doch lieber in den Müllsack stopfte und sich einige Kleidung aus ihrem alten Schrank holte.

Eine dunkelblaue Jeanshose im Baggystyle und ein ärmelloses schwarzes Shirt mit einem Tribal drauf.

Elessar wirkte mit der Frisur und der neuen Kleidung nun sogar noch jünger.

Die Hose war ohnehin schon weit geschnitten, aber nun schien sie Elessar nur noch von der knochigen Hüfte zu rutschen. Deswegen beschloss sie, einen Gürtel zu benutzen.  
"Es gab Zeiten, da hatte ich mehr auf den Hüften!"seufzte Elessar und zog den Koppelgürtel fast bis zum Anschlag fest.

„Scheint lange her zu sein!"Alucards leise Stimme drang durch die Dunkelheit des Raumes zu ihr.

Elessar hatte ihm die Hängematte angeboten, während sie es sich auf den Matratzen am Boden bequem machte

Gut das letzte Viertel der Nacht plauderten sie noch über ihre bisherige Reise. Sie lagen einfach in der warmen Dunkelheit und starrten vor sich hin, spekulierten wo Aris sein könnte und stellten sich Fragen.  
"Bereust du es, hier zu sein?"fragte Elessar irgendwann und hörte Alucard lachen.  
"Nein, ich denke nicht. Es ist... interessant, das Leben mit einem Werwolf zu erleben!"sagte er und Elessar stimmte in das Lachen ein. „Außerdem war mir so oder so langweilig!"  
"Du bist alt, nicht wahr?" fragte Elessar nun und sie sah, wie sich die roten Augen des Vampirs in der Dunkelheit ihr zuwandten.

„O ja, das bin ich in der Tat. Viel älter als du,"meinte er nur und grinste in der Dunkelheit.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass man, wenn man so alt ist wie du, alles weiß!" meinte Elessar nur und gähnte.  
"Naja, man weiß sicherlich Vieles, aber man lernt nie aus. Das gilt auch für Vampire,"meinte Alucard und schloss die Augen.

„Tja, manchmal ist man doch dem Menschen näher, als man denkt. Ich hab Hunger," meinte Elessar und drehte sich zur Seite.  
"Wir können am Abend ja einen Imbiss zu uns nehmen,"meinte Alucard.  
"Ich weiß, wo 'ne Blutbank ist,"murmelte Elessar und schlief schon fast.

„Das ist gut, ein einfach verdienter Snack,"sagte der Vampir, doch von Elessar bekam er nur noch ein Schnarchen als Antwort.

Der Vampir grinste nur noch breiter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich schätze, wir können den Versuch starten, das Tier bei der Vorstellung preiszugeben. Ich werde einen Nobelpreis auf dem Gebiet der Verhaltensforschung bekommen. Ich bin der größte Behaviorist aller Zeiten!"

Doktor Inikri schritt an der Seite von Maxwell durch den Gang seines Laborkomplexes. Seine Brillengläser waren schmutzig, er selbst schwitzte wie bei einer unglaublichen Hitzewelle, doch der Komplex selbst war kühl. Sein weißer Kittel wehte ihm hinterher, während er sich mit zügigen Schritten dem Ende des Ganges näherte.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es so gut ist, dieses Monster wieder auf die Menschheit loszulassen, Doktor Inikri!"meinte Maxwell und stieß beinahe gegen den Arzt, der abrupt stoppte.

„Machen Sie Witze, Maxwell?"

Maxwell blickte ihn zornig an. Wie konnte er es wagen, auch nur so mit ihm zu reden.

„Das ist mein Geschöpf, ich kontrolliere es! Ich habe es erschaffen!"

„Nein,"sagte Maxwell in einem sehr ruhigen Ton. „Sie haben es nur aus dem Todesschlaf zurückgeholt. Und glauben Sie mir, Doktor. Das gefällt dem Tier gar nicht!"

Er hatte die Worte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als auch schon ein markerschütterndes, lautes Geheul im gesamten Komplex zu hören war.

„Es ist nicht zu kontrollieren,"sagte Maxwell, doch der Arzt grinste ihn an.

„Wir werden sehen!"sagte er nur und ging seines Weges.

„Sag mal, Alucard?"

Elessars Stimme hallte leise im dunklen Zimmer.

Alucard hatte sich seinen Hut tief in das Gesicht gezogen.

„Mh?"machte der Vampir nur und erwartete die Frage.

„Warum wolltest du mich eigentlich beißen? Vor knapp zwei Wochen? Du erinnerst dich?"fragte Elessar.

„Mh,"machte Alucard und schien ernstlich zu überlegen. „Eigentlich 'ne gute Frage!"

„Tja, dann beantworte sie bitte auch.

„Mh, ich würde sagen, ein Schwächeanfall!"meinte der Vampir und grinste in die Dunkelheit hinein. Elessar schwieg einen Moment.

„Du bist nicht der Typ, der Schwächeanfälle bekommt,"sagte sie schließlich noch, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte, um zu schlafen.

"Aris, oder?"

* * *

So, Chap 07 beendet, oh, ich bin schnell. Habe gestern erst 06 beendet gehabt.  
Aber sorry, ihr müsst warten. ;-)

Please Review und viel Spaß noch auf

Gruß 

NAZ


	9. Chap08 Blutmond

WOLFSMOND

* * *

Disclaimer: siehe Chap 01 

Chap 8 in den Startlöchern.

Sorry für die Verspätung.

Langsam wird es amüsant für Elessar und Alucard.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.   
Please review.

Und wieder geht mein besonderer Dank an Lupinus! Viel Spaß beim Betalesen.

Gruß   
NAZ

VariFaniel: Hi. Jo, ich schaffe es irgendwie, jede Woche zu updaten. Das finde ich selbst echt super. Finde es auch super, dass du die Story um jeden Preis lesen willst. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Story so gut ankommen würde.

* * *

Chap.08 

_Blutmond_

„Aris, oder?"

Elessars Frage stand im Raum wie Nebel an einem Flussufer.

Sie lauschte, doch sie vernahm Alucards Atem nicht. Sie witterte und dennoch roch sie nur den für ihn typischen Geruch von Blut und Zeit.

Dem Vampir irgendwelche Gefühle nachzusagen war schwierig.

Bei Menschen war dies weitaus einfacher. Man roch, wenn sie Angst hatten oder gar wütend waren. Obwohl Angst und Wut so ziemlich die gleichen Gerüche waren. Adrenalin eben.

Elessar konnte jedoch erkennen, ob jemand wütend war oder Angst hatte. Allein am Gesichtsausdruck schon. Doch dieser Vampir neben ihr war frei von emotionalen Gerüchen und hatte keinerlei große Gesichtsregungen außer diesem Wahnsinnsgrinsen, welches er ständig auf den schmalen Lippen trug.

Elessar lächelte. Sein Schweigen deutete ihr lediglich, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Aber spätestens seit dem Zwischenfall mit dem Schattenghoul war sie sich da gar nicht mehr so sicher. Sie spürte ganz genau, dass dieser Vampir sehr stark war. Ein Superlativ an Kraft, und dass sie, sollte es zu einen richtigen Kampf kommen, keine Chance hatte. Dafür war sie zu jung und zu schwach. Aber Elessar hatte nicht vor, den alten Vampir herauszufordern. Das musste nicht sein. Nein, dafür war ihr das Leben zu lieb.

„Was ist, wenn es so wäre?"fragte Alucard in die Stille hinein und Elessar lachte leise auf.

„Dann ist es in Ordnung,"meinte sie und beobachtete, wie Alucard sich die Kehle rieb.

„Ruh dich aus, Alucard. Demnächst haben wir einen Spaziergang bei Tageslicht und warmen Temperaturen zu unternehmen,"meinte sie. „Ich hoffe, du schmilzt mir nicht weg!"

„Ich bin zäh," erwiderte Alucard nur und läutete damit die Ruhephase ein.

Die deutsche Stadt wurde in den nächsten Nächten von einer unheimlichen Mordserie heimgesucht.

Man fand Leichen von jungen Frauen blutleer auf der Straße liegen. Der Mörder machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, diese zu verstecken.

„Sarkastisch, oder?!"

Elessar saß auf den Dach des Wohngebäudes und blickte in den klaren Sternenhimmel.

Der Mond nahm zu und tat schon so, als sei er das einzige Licht, das die Nacht erhellte.

Alucard, der Vampir, trat aus einer Nebelschwade. Blut tropfte ihm vom Kinn und ein unsagbar glückliches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Was ist sarkastisch?"fragte der No Life King und setzte sich neben Elessar, die vor sich hin lächelte und zum zunehmenden Mond aufblickte.

„Wir sind „Gäste" in dieser Stadt und fressen die Bewohner."Elessar kicherte, legte sich mit dem Rücken zu Boden und streckte die Arme von sich.

„Naja, Sarkastisch?" fragte Alucard und wischte sich über den Mund.

„Jo, find ich schon. Ist bald Vollmond und ich hab Hunger. Ich überlege mir, meine merkwürdige Schwester zu fressen!"knurrte Elessar und gähnte.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa noch müde, oder?"fragte Alucard und Elessar schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein,"meinte sie. „Zu lange geschlafen!"

„Was für ein Problem hast du eigentlich mit deiner Schwester?"fragte Alucard fast beiläufig. Elessar schmatzte etwas.   
„Warum interessiert dich das?"fragte sie schließlich und blickte Alucard an.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so, Neugier eben!"

„Yunai ist eben dämlich. Siehste doch. Hat zwei Kinder, beide unterschiedliche Väter, knabbert am Hungertuch, besetzt meine Wohnung, etc."

„Woher weißt du, dass die Kinder unterschiedliche Väter haben?"fragte der Vampir und Elessar grinste.

„Riechst du das nicht?"

Alucard schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Naja, auch als Vampir kann man längst nicht alles,"meinte Elessar und kratzte sich durch das kurz geschnittene Haar.

„Yunai wollte damals, dass ich sie beiße. Sie ist eifersüchtig auf mich, weil ich „unsterblich"bin."Elessar lachte spöttisch.

„Sie weiß nicht, wovon sie spricht,"meinte Alucard und Elessar nickte.   
„Sie wollte mit der vielen Zeit, die sie dann hätte, reich werden!"

„Hätte sie auch ohne die Zeit werden können."

„Eben, aber sie hat weniger Zeit als alle anderen. So wie sie riecht, hat sie nicht mal mehr ganz zwei Monate!"

Alucard runzelte die Stirn und blickte Elessar an.   
"Krebs,"sagte diese nur und Alucard nickte.

„Und das lässt dich kalt?"fragte er und Elessar blickte ihn an.   
„Eiskalt!"

Alucard musterte den jungen Werwolf.

„Hätte ich nicht gedacht,"gestand er schließlich und erntete einen konfusen Gesichtsausdruck von Elessar.

„Na ja, du warst immer so... nett,"versuchte sich der Vampir zu erklären.

Elessar wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich sollte an meinem Image arbeiten,"meinte diese nur und blickte wieder gen Himmel. „Ich bin gespannt, wie die Messe wird!"

„Na ja, wie ich dich kennen gelernt habe, werden wir in Schwierigkeiten geraten,"meinte der Vampir und grinste wieder vor sich hin.

„Vielleicht, na und? Macht doch Spaß!"lachte Elessar und stand auf.

„Komm, die Nacht ist jung, mal schauen, was sich anstellen lässt. Ich habe Hunger!"

* * *

Die Nächte kamen und gingen. 

Elessar war es Leid, herumzusitzen und zu warten.

Der Mond vervollständigte seinen Umfang binnen weniger Tagen und Elessar spürte, wie die Haare auf ihrem Körper sprossen.

„Wird Zeit,"sagte sie eines Mittags zu Alucard. "Die Wissenschaftsmesse beginnt gleich! Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen, die Sonne meint es nicht gut mit uns!"

Alucard erhob sich müde aus der Hängematte und setzte sich seinen großen Hut auf.

Sie verließen das Haus und eilten durch die mit Schatten durchwachsenden Häuserschluchten. Sie wichen geschickt so vielen Sonnenstrahlen wie möglich aus und kamen endlich zum Messegelände.

„So! Wir haben es geschafft! Komm! Schnell rein!"sagte Elessar und wollte weiter.

„Wie sollen wir durch diese vielen Menschen durchkommen?"fragte Alucard und Elessar blickte ihn über die Schulter an.

„Eigentlich machst du mir nicht den Eindruck, als würdest du dich von ein paar einfältigen Menschen aufhalten lassen,"meinte sie und ging weiter um das riesige Hallengebäude herum und entwich somit den Augen der anwesenden Menschenmenge.

Der Vampir folgte ihr. „Du willst durch den Hintereingang?"fragte er und Elessar nickte.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns selbst umsehen und nicht auf die Statements der Kittelträger warten. Heute hab ich nicht viel Zeit!"meinte sie und nickte gen Himmel auf den blassen Vollmond dort.

Alucards Grinsen erschien wieder auf seinen Mundwinkeln. „Ich sagte doch, es gibt Schwierigkeiten!"

„Nicht, wenn ich es vermeiden kann!"meinte Elessar und ging weiter, ohne noch großartig auf seine sarkastische Bemerkung einzugehen.

Ein Wachmann stand an der Tür. Er war von einem dieser Security Vereine, die überall im Land herumspukten.

Elessar grinste, als sie auf die Tür zuging.

„Kleine, ihr dürft hier nicht rein, nur für...."

Elessars Faust raste mit solcher Gewalt in den Magen des Mannes, dass ihm keine Zeit blieb, zu reagieren.

Er sank zu Boden und blieb dort liegen.   
„So, der Weg ist frei!"meinte Elessar, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Alucard, und ging durch die geöffnete Tür.

Im Innern wurde sie regelrecht von merkwürdigen Gerüchen erschlagen. Alle bissen in der Nase und ihr war es nicht möglich, eine Art von Geruch herauszufiltern.

„Bäh, hier stinkt es aber gewaltig!"meinte sie und Alucard nickte. Für ihn war der Geruch ebenfalls nicht angenehm.

„Wonach suchen wir?" fragte er.   
„Nach einem Behavioristen!"meinte Elessar daraufhin und schritt durch eine Gang zu verschiedenen Räumen.

„Was ist ein Behaviorist?"fragte Alucard und Elessar öffnete eine Tür.   
„Ein Verhaltensforscher! Der arbeitet mit Tieren zusammen!"

„Und du meinst, Aris könnte so einem in die Hände gefallen sein?"fragte Alucard und Elessar zuckte mit den Achseln.   
„Was sollte ein Lebensmittelforscher, oder Psychologe mit Aris anfangen wollen?!" fragte sie worauf Alucard nun mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Hast wahrscheinlich Recht!"

Sie kamen zu einem Raum, in dem verschiedene Käfige standen. Alle waren leer.

„Nichts,"sagte Elessar. „Hätte ich nicht erwartet!"

Alucard blickte sich um.

„Aber etwas Starkes ist hier! Das spüre ich!"sagte er leise und grinste wieder vor sich hin.

„Ich kann nichts wittern. Muss mich wohl auf dich verlassen! Suchen wir weiter!"

Das ungleiche Paar suchte in verschiedenen Gängen nach Anhaltspunkten. Über Stunden hinweg schlichen sie darin herum.

Schließlich gaben sie es auf und begaben sich zu der Messe, direkt unter die Menschen.

„Unsere letzte Chance für heute,"meinte Elessar müde und drängelte sich durch die Menschenmenge, die sich gespannt um ein Podest versammelt hatte.

Ein gebeugter, alter Wissenschaftler trat heran und Elessar wandte ihm das Gesicht zu.

Beide erschraken gewissermaßen voreinander. Der Arzt und Elessar.   
Der junge Werwolf stieß Alucard heftig den Ellbogen in die Rippen. So fest, dass der Vampir einen Schritt zurückgehen musste, um nicht zu stürzen.   
„Das ist der Arzt aus meinem Traum!"rief sie entsetzt.   
Der Arzt fasste sich wieder und setzte zu einer Rede an.

„Mir, dem genialen Behavioristen Inikri ist es als allererstem auf der Welt gelungen, das gefährlichste Biest aller Zeiten zu zähmen. Sein Name ist ein Mythos, die Welt gab es jedoch nie ohne ihn. Alt wie die Zeit ist dieses Ungetüm und dennoch ist es mir gelungen, dem Tier noch etwas beizubringen. Und zwar, dem Menschen zu gehorchen und ihn als allmächtigen Herrscher der Welt anzusehen!"

„Elessar, sieh nur!" raunte der Vampir leise und Elessar blickte hinter den Kittelträger Inikri.

Ein großer, verhüllter Käfig wurde herangerollt. Elessar erinnerte diese Szene an einen King Kong Film.

„Dreimal darfst du raten, was dort drin ist!"flüsterte Elessar leise und gespannt. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Aris war hier, sie spürte es ganz deutlich.

Alucard sah, wie Elessars Atem sich abflachte und ihre Nasenflüge bebten.

„Ich stelle ihn euch vor!"rief Inikri und deutete mit einer gestikulierenden, anzeigenden Armbewegung auf den Käfig.   
„Den Einzigen, den Letzten, den gefährlichen WERWOLF!"

* * *

Der Vorhang fiel von den Gitterstäben und offenbarte... einen leeren Käfig. 

Die Stangen waren durchgebissen und auseinander gebogen.

Ob Aris oder nicht. Was immer darin gewesen war, es war nun frei!

Ein spöttisches Raunen ging durch die Menge.

Elessar beobachtete Inikri aufmerksam. Auf seinem Gesicht lag Zorn, doch sie roch ganz deutlich Angst. Etwas sehr Gefährliches war entkommen und Inikri kannte die Gefahr, die er entkommen lassen hatte.

Doch es war nicht genügend Zeit, sich Gedanken zu machen, was dort entkommen war. Es offenbarte sich just in diesen Moment.   
Ein massiger, haariger Körper ließ sich von der verstrebten Decke fallen und landete inmitten der Besuchermasse.

Sogleich brach Panik aus, als die ersten menschlichen Körper von dem Gewicht, das auf ihnen landete, laut krachend zermalmt wurden.

Der schwarze Werwolf hob den massigen Kopf. Zwischen seinen Kiefern hing eine laut kreischende Frau mittleren Alters. In ihrem Gesicht standen Entsetzen und Unglauben.

Alucards Grinsen wuchs in die Breite.   
Grausamkeit überall. Dieser Werwolf sparte nicht daran. Seine Gedanken waren angefüllt von Hass und Rache. Ja, er konnte diese Gedanken lesen! Sie waren ihm nicht verwehrt.

Mit einem lauten Krachen zerbiss das Untier den Körper der Frau und schleuderte die leblose, gebrochene Hülle durch die Luft.

Die Klauen ballten sich zu Fäusten und der Werwolf heulte laut und schrecklich auf.

Dieses Geräusch hatte Alucard vermisst. Er spürte die Macht des Tieres, wie sie wuchs und wuchs. Roch das Blut, das es in seiner Wildheit und schier endlosen Grausamkeit vergoss und sah die Angst der Menschen, die sich in Panik ineinander verkeilten und selbst gefährdeten.

Diese Menschen. Seit Jahrhunderten hatten sie nichts dazugelernt.

„Schau dir das an!" rief der Vampir durch den Lärm der schreienden Menge und des tobenden Tieres.

„Schau dir Aris an!" Er war so begeistert, dass er seine Liebste endlich wieder gefunden hatte, dass ihn Elessars Antwort wie der Schlag traf.

„Das ist nicht Aris!"

Alucards Grinsen erstarb.

Er drehte sich herum und blickte Elessar an.   
Sie hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und stand lässig und unberührt da.

„Oder hast du jemals einen Werwolf bei Tageslicht gesehen?"

_Sie hatte Recht_.

Dieser Werwolf war Aris' bösartigste Seite. Aber auch nur das. Aris selbst, ihr wunderbares Wesen, war nicht da.

Der Werwolf wütete und zerriss die Menge, teilte sie entzwei und schleuderte die Körper durch die Luft.

Blut tränkte den Boden, als wäre es aus einem großen Behälter gekippt worden; die Menschen hatten keine Chance.

Und es dauerte nicht lange, da hob der Werwolf den Kopf und zog schnüffelnd die Luft ein. Er roch etwas Bekanntes.   
Er zog die Lefzen hoch und offenbarte seine großen Zähne, ehe er den Kopf Alucard zuwandte und ihn wild und bösartig ansah.

Sein Todfeind. Der Werwolf erkannte den Vampir, als wäre es erst wenige Stunden her, dass sie sich zum Duell inHellsings Hallengetroffen hatten.

Alucards Grinsen erfror. Dieses Grün in den Augen des Tieres war noch viel intensiver, als jenes, welches er in Erinnerung hatte. Elessar hatte Recht! Aris schien nicht da zu sein.

Der Werwolf sperrte den Kiefer auf und stürmte mit aufgerissenem Maul auf Alucard zu, doch bevor dieser den Vampir erreichte, war Elessar vor Alucard gesprungen.

Der Werwolf stoppte knapp vor ihr und bäumte sich grollend auf.   
„Hör auf!" rief Elessar und der Werwolf ließ sich vor ihr wieder auf alle Viere fallen.   
Das Tier knurrte und geiferte. Es zeigte die Zähne und hob die Pranken.   
Doch Elessar kannte die Gesten und war ohne Furcht.   
„Er ist nicht unser Feind,"flüsterte sie. Nicht zu leise, nicht zu laut.

„Und diese Menschen hier, die du gemetzelt hast, sind es auch nicht!"

Der Werwolf kreischte gequält auf und tänzelte wie ein gut geschultes Dressurpferd auf der Stelle.

„Dein Feind ist dieser Arzt. Du weißt, wen ich meine, Aris!"

Der Werwolf knurrte noch lauter bei dem Namen und schnappte nach Elessar, die zurücksprang und Alucard mit sich zog.

„HÖR AUF!" schrie Elessar, doch der Werwolf war entschlossen, dass auch die beiden seine Feinde waren.   
Unter dem Stöhnen der Menschen richtete sich das Untier auf und ging zweibeinig auf Alucard und den jungen Werwolf zu.

Über Elessar siegte die Furcht. Sie blickte zu Alucard, der die Zähne zusammengebissen hatte und den schwarzen Werwolf musterte.

„Du hast recht, das ist nicht Aris! Was haben sie mit Aris gemacht?"schrie er wütend.   
Seine Pupillen verengten sich und die Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Der Vampir bebte vor Wut.

Das schwarze Ungetüm holte mit seiner Pranke aus und schlug nach den beiden, die wie Holzspäne im Wind auseinander stoben.

Der Werwolf machte noch nicht ernst, er spielte mit seinen Opfern, so als wollte er sie sich erst in Ruhe anschauen.

Elessar blickte in einer ruhigen Sekunde aus dem Fenster.   
Noch nicht einmal Dämmerung. Die Nacht wollte nicht kommen. Sie musste sich auf die Stärke des Vampirs verlassen, doch vorerst wurde sie aufs Korn genommen.

Sie war nicht schnell genug weggekommen.   
Die Krallen des Werwolfs bohrten sich in ihren Rücken und rissen dort große, blutige Wunden.

Schmerz raste durch Elessars Körper und sie schrie gedämpft auf.

Sie taumelte und rannte dennoch weiter. Tapfer ertrug sie den Schmerz.

Ihr Blut tropfte in hellen, kleinen Strömen zu Boden.

Dumpf spürte der junge Wolf, wie sie von der Masse des ausgewachsenen, mächtigen Werwolfes zu Boden gerissen wurde.

Des Wolfes Kopf war über ihr und er brüllte und nagelte seine Beute mit den mächtigen Hinterläufen am Boden fest.

Elessar schrie synchron mit dem Tier, ehe es den Kopf senkte und eingehend an ihr schnüffelte.

Die kalte, feuchte Nase rieb über ihr Gesicht und ihren Oberkörper und es leckte ihr Blut am Boden auf und schien sich zu erinnern.

Der Werwolf ließ von Elessar mit einem glucksenden Geräusch ab.

„Aris!"flüsterte Elessar müde und blieb am Boden liegen.

Der Werwolf drehte sich zu Alucard um, aber nur, um sofort auf ihn zuzustürmen.   
Als das Tier den Vampir erreichte, löste dieser sich in Nebel auf und verschwand.   
„_Dieses Mal nicht, Aris!"_ schallte es durch den Raum, und Alucard blieb verschwunden.

* * *

So, Ende von Chap08 

Tut mir echt leid wegen der Verzögerung, aber ich hatte letzte Woche meinen ersten Praxiseinsatz und bin etwas ins Trudeln geraten. Ich hoffe, dass ihr nicht zu sehr enttäuscht wart, als am Montag nicht das neue Chap pünktlich zu lesen war.   
Tut mir echt leid.   
Ich versuche, wieder pünktlich zu sein.

Gruß   
NAZ


	10. Chap09 Chaos City

WOLFSMOND

Discl.: Siehe Chap 01

So, zu Chap 09.  
Ich bin krampfhaft am Versuchen, die verlorene Zeit wieder aufzuholen.

Sorry for this.

VarieFanel: Happy birthday nachträglich. Alles Gute.

Ich freue mich immer wieder über deine Reviews. Ja, ich wollte auch ein Review neulich schreiben, aber da funktionierte das auch nicht.  
Viele Dank und hoffentlich bis bald.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, please review!!!

Gruß NAZ

Und natürlich geht mein unendlicher Dank wieder an Lupinus, die auch leider aufs Betalesen warten musste.  
Sorry noch mal.

Viel Spaß beim Betalesen.

* * *

Chap 09

_CHAOS CITY_

Elessar erwachte unter heftigen Schmerzen auf einer Wiese im Freien.  
Sie blickte in den rot gefärbten Himmel der Abenddämmerung.

„Aris," flüsterte sie leise und schloss wieder die Augen.

Das, was geschehen war, lag wie ein dicker Nebelschleier über ihr. Aris war erschienen und hatte viele Menschen getötet und sie angegriffen.

Doch wo war Alucard?

Mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht setzte sie sich auf und blickte sich um.

Sie war im Park der Stadt und sie war allein. Keine Besucher für die all abendlichen Spaziergänge, kein Alucard.  
„Alucard!" rief Elessar in die Dämmerung hinaus. „Wo bist du?"

Doch Elessar wurde schlagartig mit dem Untergang der Sonne bewusst, dass Alucard da war, wo sich jetzt Aris aufhielt. Ihr Gefährte war in Gefahr.  
Sie begrüßte das neugeborene Mondlicht, das sie wie ein silberner Schleier umfing und sie zu dem machte, was sie war. Schon groß und stark, und dennoch kein richtiger Gegner für Aris.

Elessars Wunden verheilten, sobald das Mondlicht diese berührte, und die Kraft kehrte zurück.

Mit einem lauten Heulen verkündete Elessar der Stadt, dass nicht nur Aris ein Werwolf war, sondern auch sie, und sogleich sprang sie los, um den Vampir zu finden.

Alucard blickte zum Vollmond auf.

Er stand auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses. Er dachte an Elessar, wie er ihren leblosen Körper in das Gras gelegt hatte, nachdem er sie aus den Klauen des schwarzen Werwolfes befreit hatte und hoffte inständig, dass der Vollmond Heilung bedeutete.

Der Vampir vernahm ein Knurren und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich das schwarze Ungetüm aufrichtete. Sie hatte keinen Zentimeter ihrer Größe eingebüßt und war noch genauso wild und gefährlich wie zuvor. Dieser verfluchte Arzt hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

Was auch immer hier vor ihm stand, es war nur noch die absolut schlechte Seite von Aris.

Der große Vampir grinste sein typisches Grinsen und wandte sich dem Werwolf zu, der sich schüttelte und Alucard gierig und wütend ansah.  
Er leckte sich über die Schnauze und rammte die Vorderläufe in den Boden, wo er sich kraftvoll abstieß und auf den Nosferatu zu raste.

Der schwarze Werwolf rannte durch ihn hindurch. Das Untier war umgeben von zahllosen Fledermäusen, die um es herum flatterten und es zusätzlich reizten.

„Ich habe einmal den Fehler gemacht, dich zu unterschätzen!" hörte es Alucards sanfte, fast feierliche Stimme. „Das wird mir kein zweites Mal geschehen!"

Der Werwolf schlug um sich, zerriss einige der Flattertiere in der Luft oder zermalmte sie mit seinen massigen Kiefern, ehe sie in die Luft stoben und über ihn hinweg flatterten.

Alucards Gestalt materialisierte sich wieder im Mondlicht. Er hatte seine Waffe auf den wütenden Werwolf gerichtet, der ihn aus leuchtend grünen Augen anstarrte.

„Komm nur, du Mistvieh!" rief der Vampir.

Der Werwolf grollte, bewegte sich aber nicht vom Fleck.

Anstatt Alucard anzugreifen, sprang das Tier vom Dach herunter, gut 30 Meter in die Tiefe, und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Alucard spürte instinktiv, dass die Menschen der Stadt das Ziel des Wolfes waren.

Wieder löste sich seine Gestalt in Fledermäuse auf und folgte so dem schwarzen Untier.

Nur wenig später erschien Elessar auf dem Dach und schnüffelte umher.

Die Witterung des Vampirs war ganz deutlich und auch die des anderen Werwolfs. Sie konnte sie nur um Minuten verpasst haben.

Elessar stieß ein genervtes Knurren aus und begann wieder vom Gebäude zu klettern.

Unten angekommen hörte sie Schreie. Noch recht weit entfernt und dennoch war es nun leichter, die anderen zu finden.

Der schwarze Werwolf tobte durch die belebte Einkaufspassage.

Alle liefen in Panik davon und doch starben viele durch die Grausamkeit des Tieres.

Alucard war dem Untier gefolgt und wollte es stellen, doch es war zu riskant. Zu viele Menschen rannten ihm ins Visier.

Nicht dass er, der No Life King, eines dieser nichtsnutzigen Wesen schonen wollte, doch er befürchtete, dass Elessar dadurch in Schwierigkeiten geraten könnte. Allein, weil ihre Schwester aussagen könnte, dass sie Elessar mit ihm gesehen hatte.

Die Menschen hatten den Platz geräumt und des Vampirs Gelegenheit kam.

Trotzdem wurde diese sofort wieder zunichte gemacht.  
Gleißend helles Licht flutete die Passage und Rotorenlärm wurde hörbar, als ein großer Transporthubschrauber am Himmel erschien.

Trotz der Sonnenbrille wurde der Nosferatu geblendet.

„NOSFERATU!" brüllte eine ihm bekannte Stimme über den Rotorenlärm hinweg.

Alucard blickte in den Himmel und sein Blick blieb gebannt an einer Person hängen.  
„Andersen, du verdammter Judaspriester!" murmelte er.  
Alucard hörte den Werwolf aufbrüllen. Er wurde in einem stählernen Netz gefangen, das sofort unter Strom gesetzt wurde.

„Daher weht also der Wind!" murmelte der Vampir weiter.

„IHR HABT DEN WERWOLF ZURÜCK INS LEBEN GEHOLT!" schrie Alucard zu Andersen hinauf. Dessen Gesicht zeigte keine Gefühlsregung.

„Und du warst auch schon lange todgeglaubt, Andersen!"

Der Hubschrauber drehte mit dem Tier im Schlepptau ab. Das Licht erlosch und die Passage wirkte nun dunkler als zuvor.

Alucard blickte der Flugmaschine hinterher, der noch weitere Transporthelikopter folgten, ehe er ein leichtes Hecheln vernahm.

Elessar kam aus der Dunkelheit einer Seitenstraße hervor.  
„Genau richtig! Steig auf!" knurrte der junge Werwolf und hielt neben dem Vampir an.  
„Nein!" sagte Alucard nur und Elessar starrte ihn so erschrocken, wie es mit den Werwolfsgesicht ging, an.

„Was?"

„Wir können noch nicht hinterher! Wir müssen erst nach England!"

„Was?"

„Ich erkläre es dir unterwegs, lass uns bitte losgehen!"

Elessar nickte.

„Ok, steig trotzdem auf!"

Sie vertraute dem Vampir. Er wusste, was er tat und sie war gespannt auf seine Erklärung.

Elessar ließ Alucard auf sich reiten und brachte ihn in Windeseile in die Vorstadt, wo sie in die Wohnung ihrer Schwester, oder vielmehr in ihre eigene Wohnung, stürmte und Alucard ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken ließ.

Die Mutter kauerte mit ihren beiden Kindern an einer Wand.

Elessar konnte es nicht unterlassen, sie am Saum ihres Pullovers zu packen, um sie bis unter die Decke zu halten. Der Werwolf präsentierte der Frau seine Zähne.  
„Na, liebste Schwester! Wünschst du dir immer noch, von mir gebissen zu werden?"

Das Schluchzen der Kinder wurde immer lauter, doch Elessar nahm keine Rücksicht. Sie ließ Yunai fallen, die schwer auf dem Boden aufkam.

„Es gibt schlimmere Schicksale als den Tod!" meinte Elessar und ließ den Vampir wieder auf ihren Rücken klettern.  
„Merk dir das nur gut!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die beiden Ungeheuer aus Yunais restlichen Leben.

Elessar stürmte mit Alucard auf ihren Rücken durch das Land.

Die Landschaft glitt an ihnen vorbei und es kam Alucard fast vor, als würde er mit einem sehr schnellen Pferd durch die Landschaft reiten, auch wenn der Rücken des Tieres unter ihm weitaus unkomfortabler war.  
„Nun sprich! Warum willst du nach England?" keuchte das Tier unter ihm.

Alucard, der seinen Hut fest an seinen Kopf drückte, blickte nach unten.

„Aris ist im Vatikan und dort kommen wir ohne weiteres nicht hin. Eine gute Freundin kann uns helfen. Außerdem denke ich, dass ich für einen solchen Spaziergang noch eine andere Waffe brauche."

Der Werwolf drehte während des Laufens den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Ein wölfisches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Waffe? Wer wird denn das brauchen?"

Alucard grinste breit und ignorierte diese Frage.

„Schaffen wir es heute Nacht bis an die Küste?" fragte der Vampir schließlich und Elessar legte noch einen Zahn zu.

„An die Küste und auch drüber, wenn ein Schiff ausläuft!"

Nun war es Alucard, der grinste.  
„Wer wird denn ein Schiff brauchen!"

Elessar blickte verwirrt drein. Sie wusste nicht genau, wovon der Vampir sprach.

* * *

Der schwarze Werwolf rüttelte zornig in dem Netz. Er schaffte es mit dem massigen Gewicht den Hubschrauber zum Wanken zu bringen.  
Andersen beobachtete den Vorgang nervös. Selbst Maxwell war speiübel.

„Kann jemand das Tier betäuben?" fragte er müde und Andersen schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Kein Gift der Welt vermag dieses Tier zu bändigen! Es kann nicht sterben, selbst wenn ihr es in tausend Stücke zerreißt!"

Andersen blickte Inikri an, der neben Maxwell saß.  
"Mit seiner Menschlichkeit habt ihr auch seine Sterblichkeit genommen, Inikri! Ihr habt ein wahres Monstrum erschaffen. Die Geißel der Menschheit. Wehe, wenn es freikommt!"

„Ich habe einen Mythos zum Leben erweckt!" meinte der Arzt wütend und Andersen grinste. Er blickte zum schwarzen Werwolf hinab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie haben Pandoras Büchse geöffnet und die Menschheit zum Scheitern verurteilt. Der Henker ist dort unten!"

„Unsinn!" brummte Inikri. „Bevor das geschieht, gebe ich ihm seine Menschlichkeit zurück!"

„Können Sie das?" fragte Maxwell und der Arzt lachte wie ein Verrückter.

„Natürlich kann ich das. Für solche Fälle habe ich immer ein Gegenmittel parat! Halten Sie mich für dumm?" fragte er, doch niemand antwortete ihn.  
„Dumm nicht," sagte Andersen. „Aber total wahnsinnig!"

Inikris Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
„Vergessen Sie nicht, wer Sie zurück ins Leben geholt hat, Andersen!"

Andersen schwieg darauf und hörte dem Grollen des Werwolfes zu. Und einen Moment lang hatte er den unchristlichen Wunsch, der Werwolf hätte diesen Arzt gefressen.

* * *

„WAHAAAAA!"

Die Sonne ging auf und vertrieb den Mond.

Elessar war während des Laufens vom Tagesanbruch überrascht worden.

Mitsamt dem Vampir auf dem Rücken stürzte sie vornüber auf den Boden. Alucard stand von ihr auf.  
„Uff! Was für ein Sturz!" murmelte Elessar und setzte sich auf. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen strich sie sich ihre Kleidung zurecht.  
„Ähm, wir sind übrigens am Ziel. Der Strand!" Stolz deutete Elessar nach vorn.

Alucard drehte sich um. „Sehr schön, aber erst muss ich schlafen!"

Und damit stürzte der Vampir nach vorn. Instinktiv wollte der junge Werwolf ihn fangen und wurde unter seinem Gewicht begraben.  
„Umpf!" kam es gedämpft unter Alucard hervor. Er hatte die letzten Tage zu den falschen Zeiten geruht und vor allem zu wenig. Nun musste der Vampir, ob er wollte oder nicht, schlafen.

Elessar schaffte es nicht, den Vampir herunterzuschieben. Mit letzter Kraft stemmte sie Alucard hoch und zerrte ihn in den Schatten einiger Felsbrocken.

Dort ließ sie ihn liegen und machte sich auf den Weg, um nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, wie sie beide das Wasser überqueren konnten, ohne dass sie schwimmen mussten.

Als Alucard dann bei Sonnenuntergang erwachte, war Elessar noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Er zwängte sich zwischen den Steinen hindurch und verfluchte Elessar, dass sie ihn dort zwischen gequetscht hatte.

Als er sich den Sand aus der Kleidung geschüttelt hatte, sah er sie über den sandigen Boden zu ihm rüber laufen.

„Nix entdeckt," verkündete sie. „Keine Gelegenheit zum Übersetzen und es ist zu weit zum Schwimmen!"

Alucard grinste nur breit und spöttisch. Elessar blickte ihn verwirrt an.  
„Was ist los? Sprich Vampir!" forderte sie. Doch Alucard reichte ihr nur seine Hand.

Ohne lange zu zögern nahm Elessar diese entgegen. Alucard drückte sanft und doch haltend zu.

„Lass meine Hand nicht los. Schließe die Augen und öffne sie erst, wenn ich es dir sage. Ruhe ein wenig, Kind!" sagte er mit leiser, sanfter Stimme. Und doch war diese Stimme so beängstigend wie die eines Cholerikers, sobald dieser losbrüllte.

Elessar schloss die Augen und lauschte gespannt.

Doch das Einzige, was sie vernahm, war das Pfeifen des Windes, ohne ihn zu spüren.

Sie kämpfte die Neugierde nieder und ruhte in sich und bald darauf glaubte sie zu schlafen und den Boden unter den Füßen nicht mehr zu spüren.

* * *

So, Chap 09 neigt sich dem Ende, damit ich Chap 10 beginnen kann.

Mal sehen was die beiden bei den Tommys suchen.

Gruß

Naz

(ach ja, please review, pers. Meinung von mir: Langsam dauert es zu lange, das Ende sollte kommen sonst ist die Story nicht mehr spannend genug, oder was meint ihr?)


	11. Chap10 some kind of memories

WOLFSMOND

* * *

Discl.: Siehe Chap 01. (Allein das zu schreiben nervt schon)

Guden, Chap. 10 zu euren Diensten, liebe Leser.

Mal sehen wie es der alten Integra so geht. (Sie ist jetzt um einiges älter).

Weiterhin bin ich bemüht pünktlich zu updaten (was leider schwierig ist, weil in den nächsten zwei Wochen seeeehr viel ansteht, doch ich werde es schaffen, yeah!!!! hochmotiviertist )

Also macht euch keine Sorgen um die Verspätungen, ich werde sie soooo gering halten wie möglich.

Gruß

Naz

Hallo Lupinus! Dein Betalesen kommt immer super pünktlich und dank dir sind die Absätze auch kein Problem mehr.  
Viel Spaß beim Betalesen.

* * *

Chap 10

_Some kind of memories_

„Iss nicht so schnell, du bekommst sonst wieder Bauchschmerzen!"

Der große Vampir hatte seinen Hut abgesetzt und auf den Tisch vor sich gelegt. In der linken Hand hatte er eine Blutkonserve an der er zwischendurch einmal saugte.

Elessar saß vor ihm über den Tisch gebeugt und stopfte sich mit all den herrlichen Dingen voll, die ihr aufgetischt wurden. So gut hatte sie längst nicht mehr gegessen.

Sie schluckte den Rest herunter und setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch heraus kam nur ein kleiner Rülpser.

Alucard verdrehte die roten Augen grinsend nach oben. Die ältere Dame neben ihn keuchte gepresst auf.  
"Deine Manieren lassen aber sehr zu wünschen übrig," meinte sie in gebrochenen Deutsch.

„Naja, is Jahrzehnte her, dass ich ne Gabel benutzt habe und richtiges Essen vorgesetzt bekommen habe!" meinte Elessar nur und setzte ungerührt ihren Essstil fort.

Alucard sah wie die Frau, die ihnen Gesellschaft leistete, die Stirn runzelte und Elessar eingehend musterte.

Er verstand. Elessar sah nicht älter aus als 15,16.

„Werwolf," sagte Alucard nur und die Frau riss überrascht die Augen auf und nickte verstehend. Sie keuchte kurz.

„Werwolf? Ich dachte Aris war der letzte!" meinte sie und blickte Alucard an, der ernst nickte.  
"Dachte ich auch, doch dieser hier scheint noch bevor Aris vor gut 25 Jahren starb entstanden zu sein."

Elessar merkte das Alucard sich mit der Frau über sie unterhielt, doch sie ignorierte es vorerst und aß weiter.

Integra Wingates Hellsing strich sich über die Stirn durch die langen, schlohweißen Haare und rückte die Brille zurecht. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie selbst in das Fadenkreuz der damaligen Freaks geraten war und von Aris gerettet worden war, auch wenn diese das wohl selbst nicht wollte.

Mit schaudern erinnerte sich die Frau ende Vierzig an die leuchtendgrünen Augen, die großen Kiefer mit messerscharfen Zähnen und die unglaubliche Größe des Tieres. Es waren damals gut drei Meter gewesen, dass wusste sie. Sie sah heute noch vor sich wie die großen Pranken des schwarzen Werwolfs durch die Freaks fuhren wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter.

Und das gräuliche Heulen.

Sie starrte Elessar an ohne es zu wollen.

„Elessar ist anders," sagte Alucard, der ihren Blick bemerkt hatte. Elessar blickte auf und musterte beide als sie ihren Namen hörte.

„Ein Vielfraß, dass mag sein, aber eine treue Seele. Sie ist nicht mal halb so groß wie Aris, und nicht halb so bösartig. Eigentlich fast überhaupt nicht bösartig!" meinte er, doch Integra schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist ja noch ein Kind!" meinte sie, doch nun war es an Elessar den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Ich bin 40," meinte diese nur und Integra strich sich erneut durch die Haare.  
Dann nickte sie und wandte sich an Alucard.  
"Warum bist du hier?"

Das Grinsen des Vampirs wuchs in die Breite.

„Wegen Aris," sagte er schließlich und begann zu berichten was seit seines Aufbruchs aus Transsylvanien geschehen war.

Elessar hatte sich nach kurzer Zeit gedanklich abgeseilt. Sie hörte dem Nosferatu nicht zu, weil sie wusste was geschehen war.

Doch der Vampir hielt sich kurz, schnitt den Aufenthalt in Deutschland nur kurz an und erwähnte keine der von ihn getöteten Menschen, obwohl Elessar genau wusste, dass Alucard genau dies liebend gern ausführlicher Erklärt hätte.

Doch womit Alucard wohl gar nicht gerechnet hatte war das die Dame des Hauses ihnen die Hilfe verweigerte.

Beide entbrannten in einen recht lautstarken Streit, für Elessar bestenfalls nervig, da sie das Englisch, dass so schnell von beiden in den Raum geworfen wurde, nicht verstand.

Sie verließ den Raum und blickte sich in der düsteren Villa um.

Nach einer Weile fand sie eine Bibliothek mit genügend Lektüre über Vampire.

Sie beschloss ihre Zeit dort zu verbringen, obgleich sie Alucard gern an die Eile nach Aris zu suchen erinnern würde.

„Hier bist du also!"

Alucard trat durch die Wand, doch Elessar überraschte das nicht. Sie hatte ihn schon gewittert. Der Mond war noch zu stark.

„Na Tepesch? Hast du die Alte gepfählt oder warum ist sie auf einmal so ruhig?" fragte Elessar sarkastisch.

Alucards Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er sah wie sie ein Buch über ihn zur Seite legte.

„Den Namen habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört," murmelte er leise und blickte auf das Buch.

„Jeder zweite Rumäne heißt Vladimir. Sei doch froh drum," meinte Elessar gleichmütig.

Alucard blickte den jungen Werwolf an.

„Aber Elessar ist ein seltener Name," meinte Alucard darauf und Elessar seufzte.  
"Der Name… ist reinster Sarkasmus zu dem was ich bin."

„Was bedeutet dieser Name?" fragte der Vampir und lehnte sich in den gepolsterten Sessel. Elessar hatte sich auf der Couch lang gemacht ohne zu fragen. Aber man konnte sie genauso wenig wie ihn an etwas hindern.

„Mein Name?" fragte Elessar und zögerte. „Hoffnung."

„Hoffnung?" fragte Alucard und lächelte dann sanft. Elessar blickte ihn verwirrt an. Dieses Lächeln hatte sie auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise noch nicht gesehen. Es passte nicht zu den Vampir.

Elessar nickte. „Ja," raunte sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte an die hölzerne Decke.

„So sarkastisch ist das gar nicht," meinte Alucard nur und Elessar blickte ihn an.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie und Alucard setzte seinen Hut ab und steckte die Sonnenbrille weg.

„Für Aris bist du wahrscheinlich so etwas wie Hoffnung, für deine Schwester warst du es auch, und auch für mich bist du so etwas wie Hoffnung," meinte der Vampir und grinste ein müdes leeres Grinsen.

Elessar starrte ihn an. Dann wandte sie sich ab.

„Hoffnung," murmelte sie leise zu sich selbst und schien dieses Wort von allen Seiten zu betrachten.

„Naja, die stirbt schließlich immer zuletzt," meinte sie schließlich und setzt sich auf.

„Stimmt das, was in den Büchern steht?" fragte sie nun und Alucard grinste wieder.

„Was denkst du?" fragte er zurück und Elessar zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich bin kein Zeitgeist. Aber so wie ich dich kenne, würde ich eher nein sagen," meinte sie .

„Jedes Wort ist wahr," meinte der Vampir dann und Elessar hatte mühe ihn ohne Furcht anzublicken.

* * *

„Und? Was kam raus? Wie kommen wir in den Vatikan?" fragte Elessar nun.

Alucards Grinsen wurde noch breiter und der alte Sadismus, genährt mit der Zeit der Jahrhunderte die er alt war, kehrte zurück.

„Es wird ein schwerer Kampf Elessar! Beim nächsten Vollmond! Mach dich bereit!"

Elessar musterte den Vampir eindringlich.

„Also mit den Kopf durch die Wand?" fragte sie und Alucard nickte.

„Und wenn wir die ganze Stadt zerstören!" lachte der Vampir und Elessar war sich nun nicht ganz so sicher wie zuvor ob es gut war, sich mit diesem einzulassen.

Doch Aris hatte es nicht verdient dort zu bleiben!

Sie hatte genug gelitten.

* * *

Die Sonne ging auf und färbte den morgendlichen Himmel Rot wie Blut.

Alucard war schlafen gegangen, doch Elessar selbst stand noch auf der Mauer des Hellsingsanwesens.

Überall im Gebäude war noch der Geruch von Aris eingebettet. Sie war hier gewesen, vor Jahren.

Elessar spürte ihre damalige Gegenwart und hatte Alucard ausgefragt, was damals geschehen war.

Alucard war es gewesen, der den schwarzen Werwolf zu Strecke gebracht hatte, und Aris die Ruhe des Todes geschenkt hatte.

Doch der Vatikan war es gewesen, der diese Ruhe gestört hatte.

Das war Totenschändung. Für die Oberhäupter der Kirche gerade zu eine Schande!

Elessar war mehr als bereit zu kämpfen, und zu siegen.

Aris! Sie wollte Aris noch mal sehen. Den Werwolf. Ihr Schöpfer.

Wo war Aris jetzt?

Doch diese Frage war unsinnig.

Alucard und Sie wussten, wo der schwarze Werwolf war. Und sie würden sie finden.

Elessar wandte sich vom Sonnenaufgang ab und drehte sich um.

Integra stand hinter ihr und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Und du, wirst uns helfen!" knurrte sie und ging auf Integra zu.

* * *

_Jo, ich weiß, dieses Chap ist etwas kurz, aber ich hab es nur als Zwischenstop für den finalen Schlag vorgesehen. Von daher bin ich der Meinung das dieses hier reicht.  
Sorry für die Verspätung. _

Gruß

_Naz_

_(Please review!)_


	12. Chap11 Das Labor

WOLFSMOND

* * *

Discl.: Siehe Chap 01

So, Chap 11.

Bin mal gespannt, was der Vatikan aufzubieten hat, um Alucard und Elessar zu stoppen.

Achtung, am Anfang wird es etwas OOC, oder eher ganz schön OOC. Aber ich finds cool, ihr auch?

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, please review.

VarieFaniel: Finds echt cool das du mir immer so nette Reviews schreibst. Ich freu mich dass du einen Naz1984-Fanclub gegründet hast. Dafür bekommst du dieses Chappie hier zu Weihnachten.

Gruß

Naz

Hallo Lupi, alles klar?  
Fertig zum Betalesen? Dann mal auf die Schäfchen, fertig, LOS!!!!

Viel Spaß!!

* * *

Chap11

_Das Labor_

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, Integra dazu zu bringen, uns hier abzusetzen und uns Reisepässe zu besorgen," raunte der große Vampir und rückte sich seine rote New-York-Yankee's-Kappe zurecht. „Und vor allem verstehe ich nicht, wie ich, der No Life King, mich zu so etwas überreden lassen konnte!"

Elessar grinste ihn durch eine viel zu große Sonnenbrille hindurch an.

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen," meinte sie und schnürte sich die Sandalen etwas fester um die Füße. Dann richtete sie sich auf und blickte erst Alucard und dann sich selbst wieder an.

Beide schüttelten den Kopf und seufzten tief: „Man, wie komm ich mir blöd vor!"

Und es war wahr. Die bunten Hawaii-Hemden und abgeschnitten Jeanshosen, wo ihre dünnen Beine hervorlugten, waren einfach zu lächerlich. Elessar mit dunkler Sonnenbrille und Strohhut, Alucard mit Kappe und seinen üblichen gelben Gläsern.

„Aber so dürfte uns keiner für verdächtig halten," meinte Elessar und spazierte durch die Tore des Vatikanstaats.

"Nein, aber für total lächerlich," knurrte der Vampir.

Alucard folgte ihr und murmelte irgendwas von „total lächerlich" und „nicht mein Stil!" vor sich hin.

„Irgendeine Idee, wohin wir müssen?" fragte Elessar den Vampir, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, und jetzt sag mir endlich, wie du es geschafft hast, dieses Mannweib umzubiegen!!!"

Elessar grinste vor sich hin.

„Ich hab ihr angeboten, sie bei Vollmond zu besuchen und mit ihren Knochen meine Zehen zu säubern. Als sie meinte, ich könne ihr nicht drohen und sie hätte keine Angst, meinte ich, dass ich ihre Angst rieche, wie ein Fuchs eine Ratte riecht, und dass ich längst erkannt hatte, dass sie sich mit billigem Jette Joop eingesprüht hatte und dass es für mich ein Zeichen wäre, dass kein Dieb mehr in der Hellsing-Villa dicke Beute machen könnte. Daraufhin meinte sie, dass sie vor vier Monaten das letzte Mal Parfüm benutzt hätte und dass es Jette Joop gewesen war. Tja, diese Tatsache schien sie zu ängstigen. Sie kümmerte sich um unsere Reise, ehe ich mit dem Finger schnippen konnte. Aber komm jetzt, wir haben keine Zeit!"

Alucard schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Von mir hat sich Integra nicht so leicht klein machen lassen!" meinte er und Elessar zeigte ein breites Grinsen.  
„Nun ja, du hast ja auch keine Flöhe und stinkst nicht nach Hund! Und jetzt komm!!!"

Als Touristen getarnt blickten sich der Vampir und der junge Werwolf in jeder noch so kleinen Ecke des Vatikans um.

Sie versuchten in Cafés an Infos heranzukommen (natürlich so unauffällig wie es ging).  
„ALUCARD!" rief Elessar. „Lass den Mönch runter, die merken sonst was!"

Ebenso versuchten sie in die verbotenen Gebäude zu gelangen.

Zumindest Elessar versuchte es, wobei Alucard den Wachposten ablenkte. Das einzige, was allerdings dabei heraus kam, war ein Rausschmiss Marke: TrittindenHintern!

„Oh Mann," meinte Elessar müde. Sie hatte sich einen Sonnenbrand auf den Armen zugezogen und hatte Durst. Sie rieb sich den Po, wo der Wachmann hingetreten hatte. „Wenn das so weitergeht können wir bis Weihnachten suchen und nichts finden!" Sie setzte sich auf eine Türschwelle in einer Nebengasse und stützte das Kinn auf beide Hände.

Alucard lehnte sich an die Wand. Er war ebenfalls genervt und müde. „Egal, was kommt, heute Nacht schleichen wir uns da rein!" meinte er schließlich.

„Jo, wir können auch gleich an die Tür klopfen: „Guden, Vampir und Werwolf zur Stelle! Milde Spende bitte!" meinte Elessar sarkastisch und Alucard grinste.

„Deinen komischen Humor finde ich zum Kotzen!" meinte er nur und ging weiter. „Komm, wir ruhen uns etwas aus, ehe wir da einsteigen!"

Elessar seufzte und folgte dem älteren Vampir. „Tja, was soll man da sagen?"

Alucard erwachte sobald die Sonne untergegangen war. Es war eine Nacht vor Vollmond. Elessar schlief besonders geräuschvoll.

Der Vampir stieß sie an. „Wach auf, Schnarchsack," schmunzelte er und Elessar gähnte und schmatzte. Sie setzte sich auf, streckte sich und wuschelte sich durch das mittlerweile wieder halblange Haar.

„Noch so früh," murmelte sie und stand auf.

Elessar erkannte, dass sie sich in ihrem Hotelzimmer befanden (welches sie nicht bezahlen mussten, weil Alucard es irgendwie geschafft hatte, die Besitzer zu… verhexen???).

Der Vampir stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus. „Halt dich an mir fest, wir müssen los!" meinte er und Elessar krallte sich in seinen Mantel.

„Ich mag diese Reisemethode nicht," murmelte sie.

„Ich mag es auch nicht mit den Gesäß auf deinem knochigen Rücken herumzurutschen," meinte der Vampir nur, ehe er auf die Reise ging und Elessar mit sich zog.

Die junge Werwölfin fiel unsanft auf den Hintern. Sie stöhnte gepresst auf und schoss mit Blitzen aus ihren Augen auf Alucard.

„Sorry," grinste der Vampir und ging weiter.

Elessar stand auf und folgte ihm. „Und? Wohin?" fragte sie.

Der Vampir sah sich um. „Ich würde sagen, erstmal in die Kathedrale, die ist das größte Gebäude!" meinte er und stieß gegen die große, massive Tür.  
Sie war verschlossen.  
„Na, das war's dann wohl," meinte Elessar und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Nicht so voreilig," meinte der Nosferatu und Elessar beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich in Nebel verwandelte und durch das Schlüsselloch verschwand.

Elessar seufzte. „Irgendwie… ist heute nichts unmöglich," knurrte sie, als sie durch die geöffnete Tür trat.

Alucard und Elessar blickten sich um. Die Kathedrale war groß. Bunte Fenster ließen das schwache Mondlicht ein, auf dem Altar lag eine Bibel und zwei große Stabkerzen brannten an ihrer Seite. Das schwache Licht war nicht in der Lage die Düsternis, welche diese Kirche umgab, zu verscheuchen.

„Komm raus, du widerlicher Schweinepriester!" rief Alucard in den Schatten und Elessar blickte sich um.

Sie hatte niemand anderen gewittert, aber im nächsten Moment hörte sie schon einen scharfen Gegenstand durch die Luft sausen und ein dumpfes Geräusch kündigte vom Aufprall.

„Du hast dich nicht verändert," knurrte Alucard und zog sich ein langes Messer aus dem Rumpf. Die Wunde versiegte sofort und schien nicht einmal eine kleine Narbe zu hinterlassen.

Ein Lachen erklang aus der Dunkelheit und kündigte Elessar die Anwesenheit eines weiteren „Nichtmenschen" an. Ein Mensch, der nicht gewittert werden konnte, den gab es nicht. Ihr Gegenüber war kein Mensch.

Ein Priester trat an den Altar und wurde sofort von Elessar wieder erkannt.

„Wir sind uns schon mal begegnet, das ist wohl war," meinte der Priester an Elessar gewandt.

„Ja, wohl oder übel, hätte ich bescheid gewusst, hätte ich 'nen Kuchen mitgebracht," meinte der junge Werwolf spöttisch und der Priester grinste breit. Seine Brillengläser spiegelten das flackernde Kerzenlicht wieder, welches den Priester in einen orangenen Farbton tauchte.

„Es ist schön euch zu treffen, Lord Alucard, Elessar, aber ich fürchte, ich muss euch enttäuschen und so schnell wie möglich das Feld räumen. Es ist hier nicht mehr so sicher für mich und ich denke, ich habe dem Vatikan lange genug gedieht. Ich verlasse euch jetzt in Frieden," meinte der Priester und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Doch Elessar ließ ihn nicht ziehen.  
„Stop!" rief sie und stellte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor den Priester.

Dieser grinste sie nur an und rammte ihr eines seiner kurzen Schwerter durch den Brustkorb. Die Spitze des Mordgerätes erschien durch ihren Rücken wieder.

Elessar grollte zornig auf und stieß Andersen von sich, der weit zurücktaumelte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht sah er zu, wie Elessar das Schwert aus ihrer Brust zerrte und viel von ihrem Blut auf den Boden vergoss.

Der Werwolf ließ das Schwert klirrend zu Boden fallen. Sie atmete noch immer ganz ruhig. Der Blutfluss versiegte vollständig in wenigen Augenblicken und ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Na na, so benimmt sich doch kein Priester," raunte sie ihm zu.

„Versuch es zu einer anderen Monddekade, Judaspriester," murmelte Alucard schmunzelnd.

Andersen runzelte die Stirn.

„Es gibt zu viele von euch Höllentieren," meinte er und Elessar grinste.

„Ja, und ihr Menschen habt Angst vor uns!"

Andersen grinste breit.

„Unter diesen Gemäuern hier ist ein Labor. Dort ist euer meuchelmordender Freund," raunte er und Alucards Grinsen wurde breiter und siegessicherer.

„Aber bevor ihr dort hinkönnt, kommt erst mal an mir vorbei!!!"

Mit diesen Worten griff der Priester unter seine Kutte und zog seine Schwerter hervor.

Und kaum hatte er das getan, griff er auch schon an.

Elessar wich aus, doch Alucard war stehen geblieben und hatte Andersen den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht.

„Bist alt geworden, Priester!" murmelte der Vampir und verdrehte den Arm in einen unnatürlichen Winkel. Ein trockenes Knacken signalisierte Elessar, dass der Vampir Andersen den Arm gebrochen hatte. Doch der Priester verzog keine Miene.

Alucard ging in seiner Grausamkeit sogar noch ein Stück weiter, indem er den Arm aus dem Gelenk riss. Doch aus der Wunde schoss kein Blut, wie es Elessar erwartet hatte.

Staub, grau wie Asche, bröselte hinaus auf den Boden.

Alucard warf den Arm achtlos bei Seite und ging einige Schritte zurück. Er grinste Elessar zu, die etwas bleich um die Nase war. Er grinste ihr zu und zwinkerte, was sie aber nur vermuten konnte, da sie seine Augen durch seine Sonnenbrille hindurch nicht gut sehen konnte.

„Kümmer dich um den Priester, Werwolf! Ich schaue nach dem Labor!"

Und damit war Elessar mit dem Priester allein.

Es vergingen Stunden, in denen sich Elessar und der Priester erbitterte Gefechte lieferten.

Elessar hatte Glück, dass die Vollmondphase eingesetzt hatte, denn auch ohne seinen rechten Arm war Priester Andersen ein erbitterter Gegner, doch Elessar kämpfte genauso wild wie er. Sie verbiss sich in ihren Gegner, kratzte und trat, knurrte und geiferte.

Zwei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang kehrte Alucard zurück und entdeckte die beiden ineinander verkeilt wie zwei kämpfende Bären. Elessar hatte Anderson an der Kehle gepackt und die Zähne bis zum Zahnfleisch darin vergraben.

Die Unterkiefer machten eine leichte, aber stetig mahlende Bewegung.

Der Priester hatte Elessars Kopf gepackt und versuchte sie wegzudrücken, doch das endete nur darin, dass der junge Werwolf mit zwei ruckartigen Kopfbewegungen Andersen die Kehle aufriss. Schwarzes, verfaultes Blut schoss in einem langen Strom heraus.  
Vom Gestank wurde Elessar beinahe übel. Sie stieß sich ab und sprang zurück.

Andersen gurgelte und griff sich an die Kehle. Die schwarze Substanz sickerte durch seine Nase und Ohren. Elessar spie ein Stück altes, trockenes Fleisch aus und würgte angeekelt.

„Kümmere dich um ihn, Elessar, ich schaue nach den Labor," äffte der junge Werwolf den Vampir nach und trat zu Alucard, der breit grinsend den zu Staub und schwarzem Blut zerfallenden Andersen anstarrte.  
„Du siehst köstlich aus, wenn du über und über mit Blut besudelt bist," meinte der große Vampir schließlich nur, legte sich Elessar über die Schultern und trug sie aus dem Gebäude zurück in ihr Hotelzimmer.

„Aber ich habe das Labor gefunden," meinte er und reichte Elessar einen Verbandskasten.

„Und?"

„Es dürfte keine Schwierigkeiten geben," meinte dieser nur und klappte den Deckel seines Sarges auf, den er in dem Zimmer deponiert hatte.

Elessar wollte noch etwas fragen, doch der Vampir schlief schon.  
„Was hat der so besonderes gemacht, dass er so müde ist???!!!"

Alucard erwachte am frühen Abend. Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen, doch er war nicht mehr müde.

Elessar war auch schon wach. Zwar noch etwas dösig, aber wach. Sie hatte geduscht und sich frische Kleidung angezogen.

„Ich schätze, jetzt geht es ans Eingemachte…" knurrte sie nervös und band sich die Schuhe zu.

Der Vampir nickte stumm und überprüfte seine Waffen, ehe er Elessar packte und sie in Windeseile mit sich in die Kathedrale beförderte.

Die Sonne ließ sich weiterhin mit dem Untergehen Zeit, doch als Elessar in die Kirche trat, roch sie sofort eine wichtige Substanz von Menschen: Blut, und zwar in rauen Mengen. Auch Alucard schien es zu wittern, denn in seinen Augen erschien die Gier, wie ein ungebetener Besucher.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Alucard," meinte Elessar nur leise und ging weiter.

Alucard schob den schweren Altar mühelos zur Seite und offenbarte dort eine Treppe in den Untergrund.  
Warum hatte Elessar diese nicht am Abend zuvor entdeckt? Doch der Geruch, der von Unten hervorkam, führte nur den Tod mit sich.

„Riecht merkwürdig," meinte Elessar und Alucard nickte.

„Da stimmt etwas nicht," meinte der Vampir und stieg die Treppe hinab.

Unten angekommen lag dort ein stockdunkler Gang, der sie weiter in die Tiefe führte. Nach geraumer Zeit kamen sie an eine Tür, hinter der sie Schritte hörten.

Alucard schlüpfte durch die Tür hindurch um sich umzusehen. Man hörte einen gellenden Schrei und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Elessar wurde von dem weißen Licht des Korridors dahinter geblendet. Sie trat zu Alucard und rieb sich die Augen.

Dann erst bemerkte sie, dass der Vampir einen Wissenschaftler am Kittel gepackt festhielt. Dieser junge, schmächtige Mann zappelte hin und her und schrie. Er war Schweiß gebadet und einige Wunden zierten seine Stirn. Alucard presste ihn gegen die Wand.

„Nun mal ganz ruhig, Junge, was ist hier geschehen?" fragte der Vampir und der junge Mann hörte auf zu zappeln.  
„Der Werwolf!" schrie er. „Er ist frei!!! Er wütet im Labor! Fast alle dort sind tot! Inikri ist in seinem Privatlabor gefangen, wir müssen ihn helfen!!!" schrie er.

„Keine Sorge!" meinte der Vampir. „Das werden wir schon!"

Er zeigte dem Kittelträger seine Zähne und dieser wusste sofort, was der Vampir vorhatte.

Alucard jagte seine spitzen Zähne in den Hals des Mannes und zog ihm saugend das Blut aus den Adern.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du das machst und ich dabei stehe!" meinte Elessar und drehte sich weg.

Nach seiner Nahrungsaufnahme ließ der Vampir den Mann fallen und wischte sich mit dem Unterarm über den Mund.

„Mh, das war gut. Es gibt nichts besseres als vor Angst gesalzenes Blut," meinte er und Elessar rieb sich den Kopf.

„Adrenalin, eh? Darauf stehst du so oder so! Komm, wir haben es etwas eilig!"

Der Vampir ging mit Elessar los durch die zahlreichen Gänge und suchte nach dem Arzt, der Aris in ein Monster verwandelt hatte.

Doch zuerst fanden sie weder Inikri noch den Werwolf.

„Wo er wohl ist?" fragte sich Elessar, doch Alucard grinste nur.  
„Gefunden," meinte er leise, verwandelte sich in Nebel und zog von dannen.

Elessar blieb allein in dem leeren weißen Korridor zurück.

„Hey!" rief sie und ihre Stimme hallte durch den Gang.

* * *

Inikri hatte seine Tür verbarrikadiert, obwohl er wusste, dass dies den Werwolf nicht aufhalten würde. Die Fluchtwege waren zerstört, der Werwolf hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Er saß in der Falle.

Der Arzt, der sich eingebildet hatte, einen Werwolf zähmen zu können. Und das Pech wollte, dass das Gegenmittel, das dem Werwolf wieder diese Gestalt rauben könnte, auf der anderen Seite des Labors war und so unerreichbar für ihn.

Mit Entsetzen bemerkte der Behaviorist, dass sein Zimmer sich mit scheinbarem Rauch zu füllen begann.

„Verdammt! Es hat den Komplex in Brand gesetzt!" knurrte er.

Doch mit noch größerem Entsetzen sah er zu, wie der Rauch sich durch den Türspalt zurückzuziehen begann und verschwand, um im nächsten Moment wieder aufzutauchen, dass Zimmer in Dunkelheit zu hüllen und sich überdies noch vor seinen Augen in zwei Gestalten zu verwandeln schien.

„Dr. Inikri," sagte Alucard, als er aus dem Neben erschien. Als roter Rächer, als Teufel, als Vampir und neben ihm sein Gehilfe. Ein grünäugiges kleines Monster und Inikri wusste, es war ein Werwolf.

„Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen," meinte Elessar nur und ging auf den Behavioristen zu.

* * *

_Hi Folks, ich weiß, dieses Chap war ein bisschen OOC, grins, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen, den Vampir in ein Hawaii-Hemd zu stecken.  
Bitte ein Review wie ihr es bis jetzt fandet. Ich musste einen Teil neu schreiben, weil der Betareader nicht zufrieden war, aber sie hatte ja recht mit ihrer Kritik. Vielen Dank nochmal Lup._

_  
Gruß_

_Naz_


	13. Chap 12 Wie Tiere

WOLFSMOND

* * *

Discl.: Siehe Chap01. 

Halli hallo,

ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen, bzw. betalesen.

Gruß Naz

* * *

Chap. 12

_Wie grausame Tiere_

Entsetzt starrte Inikri seine „Besucher" an. Furcht spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, als Alucard ihn am Kragen seines Kittels packte und ihn auf Augenhöhe emporhob.

Elessar trat um Alucard herum.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommst," sagte Inikri. Seine Stimme zitterte vor Furcht, Elessar hörte es deutlich heraus.

„Wo ist Aris? Wo ist der schwarze Werwolf?" fragte der junge Werwolf, ohne auf die Worte des Behavioristen einzugehen.

Inikri zog eine verängstigte Grimasse.

„Er müsste noch im unteren Teil des Komplexes sein," meinte der Arzt.

„Es sei denn, er hat es geschafft, die Sicherheitstüren zu öffnen!"

„Aris ist frei," meinte Alucard dann. Elessar blickte den Vampir an. „Ich spüre es, sie ist nicht weit von hier!"

Elessar nickte und schnaufte.

„Der Werwolf darf nicht ins Freie gelangen. Er ist nicht zu stoppen!" meinte Inikri, doch Alucard schüttelte den alten Mann so kräftig, dass sein Kopf in den Nacken flog.

„Wahrlich ist er das nicht und wem haben wir das zu verdanken?" fragte der Vampir zornig. „Dafür sollte ich dir die Haut in Streifen abziehen!"

Der Arzt wusste, dass der Vampir es genau so meinte, wie er es sagte. Er kannte die Geschichten, die sich um diesen Nosferatu rankten, aus jedem Jahrhundert. Doch dieses Mädchen, dieser Werwolf, das bei ihm war, war fremd für die Geschichte. Nicht für ihn und seine schlimmsten Alpträume, aber fremd für den Rest der Welt.

„Hör auf, Alucard, wir müssen rausbekommen, wo Aris ist und sie stoppen. Egal was es kostet, wir müssen sie retten! Der Vollmond ist da, ich spüre seine Macht und ihre Stärke!" meinte Elessar leise und wandte sich ab.

„Sie stoppen?" Inikri kreischte die Worte fast heraus.

„Ja, sie hatte Frieden, doch nun hast du sie zum Leben verdammt. Zum ewigen Dasein des Werwolfs! Aris ist gefangen im Körper des Tieres und ist seinem Willen komplett ausgeliefert, nur wegen dir!" knurrte Alucard den Arzt an und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen.

Verächtlich wandte er dem Mann den Rücken zu, der zitterte und um sein Leben fürchtete, das auf Messers Schneide lag. Denn der Vampir spielte durchgehend mit den Gedanken diesem erbärmlichen Geschöpf die Lichter auszupusten.

„Töten wir ihn," sagte Alucard schließlich und zog seine Casull aus der Innentasche seines Mantels. Elessar hatte ihnen ihren Rücken zugewandt und die Arme nachsinnend vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie nickte leicht, doch das genügte, um Alucard herumwirbeln zu lassen und die Waffe mit der Gravur „JESUS CHRIST is in HEAVEN NOW" auf den Arzt zu richten.  
„Es gibt ein Gegenmittel!" schrie der Arzt und hob schützend die alten, fleckigen Hände vor das Gesicht.

Elessar wandte sich ihm nun zu. „Und das bewirkt?"

„Es nimmt das injizierte Leben aus dem Körper des Werwolfes, nur wie wir es injizieren ist die andere Frage," sagte der Arzt.

Elessar blickte Alucard an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ein durchdringendes Heulen durch die Gänge erklang und alle Anwesenden im Zimmer zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ich schätze, wir haben keine Zeit mehr," meinte der Vampir und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Elessar nickte grimmig. „Nein, in der Tat, sieh her!"

Der Körper des Werwolfes brach durch den des Menschen. Die Qual, die damit verbunden war, ließ sich von Alucard nur erahnen. Das Reißen der Haut und Sehnen, das Brechen der Knochen. All diese Geräusche, die signalisierten, dass das Tier in Elessar nun frei war.

Und wieder fiel Alucard auf, dass dieser Werwolf gewachsen war, denn nun überragte das Tier den Vampir in Größe und Breite um einiges. Und auch Elessar war nun schwarz wie die Nacht, genau wie Aris. Der einzige Unterschied war die weiße Blässe auf Elessars Schnauze und Stirn.

„Such das Gegenmittel, ich stoppe Aris und versuche sie zurückzudrängen! Beeil dich, die Sommernächte sind kurz!"

Mit einem einzigen Prankenhieb schlug der Werwolf die Tür auf und sprang auf den Gang hinaus.  
Wieder erklang das laute klagende Heulen von Aris und Alucard hörte, wie Elessar darauf antwortete.

Der Vampir drehte sich um und blickte den Arzt mit seinen blutroten Augen an.

Wie ein schwarzer Schatten raste der Junge Werwolf durch die Gänge.

Lauschend und Schnüffelnd. Er roch Aris ganz deutlich und noch etwas anderes. Frisches Blut und Leben. Es mussten noch Menschen in diesem Komplex sein.

Die Gänge waren verwirrend und dennoch meisterte Elessar sie in wenigen Augenblicken dank eines äußerst guten Orientierungssinns.

Die Fährte führte sie immer tiefer hinab ins Erdreich, was ihr komisch vorkam, denn sie konnte sich denken, dass Aris darauf aus war ans Tageslicht zu gelangen.

Aber irgendwie schien der junge Werwolf damit falsch zu liegen.

Der Blutgeruch verstärkte sich und ganz unwillkürlich lief Elessar Speichel im Maul zusammen, der auf den Boden tropfen.  
Angewidert schüttelte sie sich. Was war bloß los? So hatte sie noch nie reagiert. Besonders nicht auf Menschenblut.

Sie beruhigte sich damit, dass es wohl nur ein Zufall war und folgte weiterhin dem Geruch bis sie am Ende des tiefer führenden Ganges an eine Glasscheibe gelangte.

Sie spähte durch diese und erblickte ein wahres Schlachtfeld unter sich.  
Der Raum unter ihr lag gut 10 Meter tief und war mit dicken Wänden ausgestattet. Doch diese waren eingedellt und mit Blut von Menschen bespritzt, die in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt im Raum verteilt lagen.

Die Gittertür des Raumes war aus ihren Angeln gerissen worden und Elessar dämmerte, dass ihr Begleiter Recht gehabt hatte. Aris war frei im Komplex.

Elessar geriet in Bedrängnis. Sie musste Aris finden und daran hindern den riesigen Laborkomplex zu verlassen oder sie zumindest so lange aufhalten, bis Alucard das Gegenmittel hatte.

Elessar stieß ein schrilles Heulen aus, in der Hoffnung, dass Aris ihr antwortete.

Doch der Komplex blieb totenstill und ihr Ruf unbeantwortet.

Elessar schüttelte sich und stieß das Heulen erneut aus, und es schien ohne Erfolg zu sein, doch als Elessar sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, ertönte das Heulen des anderen Werwolfs und es schien sehr nah zu sein.

Elessar rannte los und antwortete dem Heulen, um wieder eine Antwort zu erhalten.

Sie folgte dem Klang und war mehr als bereit auf den schwarzen Werwolf, ihren Schöpfer, zu treffen.

* * *

Nervös hob Inikri den Kopf, als das Heulen der Werwölfe zunahm.

Auch Alucard, der hinter dem Arzt lief, hörte der Konversation gespannt zu.

Das Heulen der beiden klang suchend. Elessar schien Aris ablenken zu wollen. Sehr gut! Elessar wusste was sie tat.

Der Nosferatu trieb den Arzt vor sich her, der zögernd den Gang entlang schlappte und eine Tür nach der anderen mit einer Sicherheitskarte öffnete und immer weiter in den östlichen Teil des Komplexes vordrang. Dieser war Menschen leer. Keine weiteren Kittelträger oder Sicherheitspersonal.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass hier so wenig Menschen sind? Der Komplex ist ziemlich groß," meinte Alucard.

„Ja, das ist er," meinte wiederum der Arzt. „Groß und Tief. Die meisten Mitarbeiter starben, als das Untier ausbrach und der Priester durchdrehte!"  
„Priester?" fragte der Vampir und der Arzt nickte ohne anzuhalten oder sich umzudrehen.

„Ja, aber er wurde in der Kapelle in Stücke gerissen. Wir fanden ihn, als wir fliehen wollten. Aber ich kam noch mal zurück, in der Hoffnung an das Gegenmittel zu gelangen," meinte der Mann und Alucard nickte.

„Mutig," meinte der Vampir und grinste breit vor sich hin.

„Verrückt," entgegnete der Arzt und stieg in einen Aufzug.

„_Ja, das bist du tatsächlich!" _dachte sich der Vampir. Der Arzt war ihm nicht geheuer und nach einem kurzen Abstecher in dessen Gedanken wusste der Nosferatu, dass dieses Miststück von Mensch einen Plan hatte, ihm, dem NO LIFE KING, zu entkommen.

Alucards Grinsen wurde breiter. Er wusste, es würde nicht gelingen.

Erneut erklang das Heulen der Werwölfe fast Syncron.

Alucard und der Arzt kamen im untersten Stockwerk des Komplexes an. Ein eiskalter Bereich und Alucard wusste, nach wenigen Augenblicken würde eine sterbliche Kreatur erfrieren.

„Diese Spritze dort," meinte der Arzt und deutete auf eine gläserne Spritze die in einer Art Eisfach lag.

Alucard ging los, um das Instrument zu holen und der Arzt verriegelte wie gewusst den Fahrstuhl und fuhr wieder nach oben.  
Grinsend nahm der Vampir die Spritze an sich und folgte dem Arzt in seiner eigenen Weise.

* * *

Während dieser Zeit hatte Elessar den Werwolf gefunden.

Als dieser Elessar erblickt hatte, wedelte er mit dem Schwanz und fiepte freundlich. Schnüffelnd kam er näher, roch an ihr und rieb die Nase durch das Fell des Jüngeren.

Innerlich atmete Elessar auf, dass es ihr gelang, Aris auf diese Weise aufzuhalten.

Sie hatte sie entdeckt, als sie gerade dabei war einem Wachmann die Eingeweide herauszureißen und zu fressen. Kaum war Elessar in Hörweite, hatte diese aufgehört und knurrend nach ihr Ausschau gehalten.

Elessar wusste nicht genau, ob Aris sie erkannte. In ihrer Menschenform war es jedoch nicht so gewesen, oder doch? Sie war sich nicht sicher.

Aris leckte ihr durch das Fell und rieb sich an ihrer Flanke. Zwischendurch knabberte sie ihr an den Ohren und leckte ihr über die Schnauze.

Elessar merkte, wie Aris sich ihren Geruch einprägte und ihr mit freundlichem Gemüt entgegen kam, doch leider wollte dieser Zustand nicht ewig währen.

Elessar vernahm schon eine geraume Weile eine Priese von menschlicher Angst. Und auch hörte sie sehr früh Schritte durch den Gang hallen, die eine kopflose Flucht signalisierten.

Elessar vernahm die Geräusche recht deutlich, doch der andere Werwolf, der mit ihrem Fell mehr beschäftigt war, begann erst aufmerksam zu werden, als die Geräusche verstummten und vor ihr standen.

Elessar hob den Kopf und blickte über den Rücken des schwarzen Werwolfes hinweg zu dem unwillkommenen Besucher.

* * *

Nachdem Inikri aus dem Fahrstuhl gesprungen war, machte er sich, so schnell ihn seine alten Beine trugen, auf den Weg zum Ausgang.

Doch er wich von seinem Weg ab, als er das hohle und sarkastische Lachen des Nosferatus vernahm, das sehr nah zu sein schien.  
Alucard hatte beschlossen den Arzt dorthin zu scheuchen, wo ihn eine gerechte Strafe erwartete. Seinen vampirischen Sinnen war es zu verdanken, dass er schnell zwei enorm große Kraftquellen ausgemacht hatte.

Aus dem Schatten heraus scheuchte er den Arzt durch die langen Gänge, erschien des Öfteren neben dem verschreckten Arzt und labte sich an seiner Angst und Panik. Aus schierer, bestialischer Freude heraus ließ er den Arzt mehrere Male im Kreis laufen, ließ ihn schnaufend zusammenbrechen und jagte ihn dennoch unerbittlich weiter.

„Wie konntest du es wagen, mich, den Nosferatu, zum Narren halten zu wollen!" lachte der Vampir schallend aus den dichter werdenden Schatten heraus. Der alte Mann keuchte und rannte den Gang hinunter, tiefer, immer tiefer in die Erde.

Inikri hatte in seinem eigenen Komplex die Übersicht verloren und der bösartige Vampir hinter ihm quälte ihn mit Illusionen. Die Wände kamen näher, um ihn zu zerquetschen, die Decke wollte seinen Körper zertrümmern, Hände vom Boden drohten ihn zu greifen.

Alucard freute sich über das Elend des Arztes. Er war so euphorisch, dass er zu dem Takt des rasenden Herzens von Inikri hätte tanzen mögen.

Doch was war das?

Inikri hatte schlagartig angehalten. Der alte Körper versteifte sich und Alucard, der sich im Schatten verborgen hatte, sah entzückt dabei zu, wie sich der Arzt seiner Körperflüssigkeiten entledigte und diese sich als stinkende Pfütze zwischen seine Füßen zeigten.

Das Gelächter des Vampirs mischte sich mit dem Knurren der Werwölfe, die am Ende dieses Ganges nun warteten.

Aus der Dunkelheit starrten nun zwei giftgrüne Augenpaare den Arzt an und als Inikri sich umdrehte, um zu fliehen, sah er ein Augenpaar so rot wie frisches Blut. Und in jenem Moment, als sich der schwarze Werwolf von hinten auf ihn stürzte und ihn zwischen die massigen Kiefer nahm und schüttelte, begriff der Arzt, dass er seinen eigenen Untergang gezüchtet hatte und jetzt noch leben könnte, hätte er den Vampir nicht hereinlegen wollen. Reißender Schmerz und ein taubes Gefühl machten sich in seinen zerrissenen Körper breit, als er zu Boden geschleudert wurde.

Schwach nahm er wahr, dass das Hinterbein des Werwolfes ihn zu Boden drückte, die Krallen sich in seinen Rücken bohrte und die todbringenden Kiefer sich ein letztes Mal um seinen Kopf schlossen. „…Wie… grausame... Tiere," waren seine letzten Worte.

* * *

So, Chap 12 fertig.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Please Review.

Gruß

Naz


	14. Chap13 Missbrauchtes Leben

WOLFSMOND

* * *

Discl.: Siehe Chap 01 seufz ,;;;;;;;;

Und ein fröhliches Hallo.

Ich hoffe, dass ihr nicht böse seid, weil ich euch so lange hab warten lassen.

Aber mit den Final Chaps hab ich immer so meine Probleme.

Ja, richtig, dies hier ist das letzte Kapitel von Wolfsmond.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß dabei es zu lesen, es ist mir wirklich schwer gefallen es zu schreiben.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, besonders VarieFanel und Claire14fraser(enna).

variefanel: hoffentlich schreibst du deine Story bald weiter.

enna: Noch so ein review und du musst mir immer so ein langes schreiben. grins

Hallo Lupi, vielen Dank für das Betalesen.

Dies ist das letzte Chap, aber einiges muss noch dran verbessert werden. Hast du noch ein paar lebensrettende Tipps? Ach ja, die nächste Story spielt sich auch wieder bei Hellsing ab. Willst du wieder BETALESEN?

Gruß

Naz

* * *

Chap 13

_Missbrauchtes Leben_

Elessar spürte die Anwesenheit des Vampirs und fragte sich, ob auch Aris, die immer noch mit den Überresten des Arztes zu tun hatte, die Anwesenheit ihres Erzfeindes spürte.

Alucards Anwesenheit war nur schwach zu spüren. Der Vampir versteckte sich im Schatten und beobachtete aus der Sicherheit heraus, was Aris tat.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Schauspiel, wenn es ein Außenstehender hätte betrachten können.

Aris stand über die Überreste des Arztes gebeugt und zerfleischte diese mit knurrenden und schmatzenden Geräuschen, während Elessar schweigend ein Stück hinter ihr saß und ihr dabei zusah.

Auch Alucard schaute dem Spektakel einen Augenblick lang gebannt zu. Ein schwaches Grinsen zierte seinen Mund. Immer noch hielt er die Spritze in seiner Hand, das einzige wirksame Mittel gegen das Untier.

Das war es zweifellos, denn er hatte Inikris Gedanken überprüft. Der ehemalige Behaviorist war davon ausgegangen, dass, wenn er dem Vampir das Gegenmittel überließ, er mit ungeschorener Haut davonkam. Aber Inikri hatte sich in dem Vampir getäuscht und nicht im Ansatz geahnt, dass dieser so grausam sein könnte und ihn dem Werwolf, seinem eigenen Geschöpf, zum Fraß vorwerfen würde.

Der Behaviorist war tot, aber das Unrecht, was er Aris angetan hatte, war im Prinzip nicht wieder gut zu machen. Sie konnten es höchstens jetzt wieder zum Guten wenden, in dem sie Aris Frieden bescherten.

Oder vielmehr, in dem er Aris erneut den Frieden bescherte.

Schmerzlich war es für den Vampir. Er wusste, dass dieses Geschöpf nicht für eine Welt wie diese bestimmt war, nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Alucard ertappte sich öfters bei dem Gedanken, dass Aris so sein könnte wie Elessar. Doch Elessar hatte schon erklärt, dass der Werwolf in Aris viel zu stark war. Er würde sie nicht lebend loslassen. Für Aris gab es keine Hoffnung mehr. So sehr er sich das auch wünschte.

Der No Life King beobachtete den Werwolf. Hatte zugesehen, wie verzweifelt und wütend er den Arzt zerrissen hatte. Hatte sein klagendes Heulen und Winseln dabei vernommen und sah Aris. Sah sie in ihrem ganzen Schmerz sich winden. Und der Vampir verspürte Mitleid.

Elessar sah ebenfalls die Qual, die diesen Werwolf am Leben hielt. Ihr war zum Heulen zumute.

Ein starkes Trauergefühl machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit und Tränen brannten in ihren grünen Werwolfsaugen. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie innerlich verbrennen vor Sehnsucht nach Aris und dem Frieden, den sie einst gekannt hatte.

In dem Moment wünschte sie sich, sie wäre nie mit dem Ziel Aris zu Töten hierher gekommen und bereute ihre Reise. Und doch war sie zu realistisch und wusste, dass sie nun nicht mehr zurückweichen konnte.

Der junge Werwolf fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben. Langsam erhob sie sich und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, um aus voller Kehle zu heulen. Laut und anklagend gegen ihr grausames Schicksal.

In diesem Moment drehte sich Aris herum und leckte sich, Elessar aufmerksam beobachtend, über die Schnauze. Der schwarze Werwolf legte den Kopf schief und ging auf Elessar zu, um sich vor ihr hinzuhocken, die langen, muskulösen und schwarzen Arme in den Schoß zu legen und nach einer kurzen Weile des Beobachtens in das Heulen einzustimmen.

Der Komplex wurde vom Heulen der beiden mächtigen Wesen erfüllte und man spürte die Anwesenheit von Gut und Böse, die momentan in Frieden beieinander saßen.

Alucard hatte seinen Kopf in der Dunkelheit gesenkt und hörte schweigend den Tieren bei ihrem Klagelied zu. Er hielt die Spritze fest umklammert und war mehr als bereit Inikris Verbrechen an Aris wieder gut zu machen.

Der Vampir schoss aus der von ihm erschaffenen Dunkelheit hervor und war Aris näher, als je ein anderer Vampir vermocht hätte.  
Elessar sah ihn sogleich und Aris schien schon längst gewusst zu haben, dass er da war.

Der schwarze Werwolf wirbelte herum und schlug dem Vampir mit einem harten Schlag der großen Pranke zurück.

Der Vampir krachte durch die Wand in einen dunklen Raum und der Werwolf setzte ihm sofort nach. Die Spritze war auf den Boden gefallen und über den Flur geschlittert. Elessar war ihr nachgeeilt und hatte sie an sich genommen. Sie vernahm ein schmerzerfülltes Kreischen und dachte sofort an Alucard, doch dieses Geräusch war nicht von dem Vampir gekommen.

Und die junge Werwölfin erlebte eine Überraschung, als sie durch das dunkle Loch in der Wand kroch.

Die Augen von Elessar durchblickten die Dunkelheit und sahen die beiden Monster in einander verkeilt.

Alucard lag unter Aris und hatte ihre Kiefer aufgesperrt und sein Knie in ihren Rumpf gerammt. Elessar sah eine große Delle. Die Knochen dort waren unter Garantie gebrochen und dann bemerkte sie, dass Aris aus dem Maul blutete.

„Die Spritze, Elessar, schnell!" stieß Alucard gepresst hervor, doch der gegnerische Werwolf verstand.

Aris ließ sofort von dem Vampir ab und griff die jüngere sofort an. Elessar sprang zur Seite und entkam knapp einem heftigen Stoß mit dem Kopf.

Erneut fiel die Spritze zu Boden und glitt darüber hinweg, geradewegs in des Vampirs Hand.

Elessar hatte Aris von hinten umfasst und sie hochgehoben. Der schwarze Werwolf strampelte und brüllte unentwegt. Scharfe, dolchartige Zähne gruben sich in Elessars Arm. Reflexartig biss sich Elessar in Aris Nacken fest und der schwarze Werwolf rüttelte und zerrte an Elessar, um sich zu befreien und es dauerte nicht lange, da verließen Elessar ihre Kräfte und Aris riss sich so stark los, dass Elessar ein Stück Nackenfell einbüßte. Das Untier drehte sich mit einem Satz herum und verbiss sich in das Gesicht des anderen Werwolfs.

Elessar kreischte erschrocken auf und rammte aus Reflex dem anderen Werwolf die Krallen in Schulter und Hals und drückte mit aller Gewalt zu. Ein röchelndes Knurren kam von ihrem Gegenüber, doch es dachte nicht im Traum daran von seinem Gegner abzulassen.

Die Wunden der beiden wurden so tief, dass helles Blut wie ein heftiger Regenguss zu Boden tropfte. Dort, wo sie standen, bildete sich eine schmierige, zum Ausrutschen verleitende Pfütze.

Alucard konnte nicht in das Geschehen eingreifen, es wäre keine gute Idee gewesen, sich in ein Meer von rasiermesserscharfen Klauen und Zähnen zu werfen.

Doch die Gefahr spitzte sich für Elessar immer mehr zu. Sie hatte bereits ein Ohr eingebüßt und zahlreiche, stark blutende Wunden am gesamten Körper davongetragen.

Alucards Körper löste sich in eine Springflut von Fledermäusen auf und attackierte den schwarzen Werwolf, der sich sofort von Elessar losriss und wütend um sich schlug, um die lästigen Biester daran zu hindern an seinem Fell zu zerren. Elessar sprang sofort zur Seite und brachte sich erstmal außer Reichweite.  
Aris wurde rasend vor Wut. Sie schäumte aus dem Maul und griff pausenlos den Vampir an. Zwischendurch wandte sie sich einfach unvorhergesehen ab, um Elessar anzugreifen.

Es war ein langer und blutiger Kampf. Alucard war es gelungen den Werwolf aus dem engen Raum zu treiben und in den großen Saal, wo das Massaker am Personal stattgefunden hatte, hineinzulocken.

Elessar folgte in einigem Abstand. Sie hatte sich von ihren Verletzungen einigermaßen erholt und neue Kraft gesammelt.

Die Fledermäuse verschwanden und es kam ein roter Nebel zum Vorschein.

Elessar war bereit.

Sie setzte sofort zum Sprung an, stieß sich kraftvoll ab, erreichte den gegnerischen Werwolf und riss ihn um, doch das Unglück geschah binnen weniger Atemzüge.

Die Sonne ging draußen auf und die Zeit von Elessar dem Werwolf war vorbei.

Keuchend lag sie in ihrer schmächtigen Menschenform auf der massigen Brust des Werwolfes und wurde von wütenden grünen Augen angestarrt. Hatten sie schon so lange gekämpft?

Elessar wurde von dem Werwolf herunter gezerrt und an ihre Stelle trat Alucard mit der Spritze in der Hand. Doch Aris hatte nicht die Absicht sich stechen zu lassen und wehrte sich erbittert gegen ihren Gegner, indem sie sich in seinen Arm verbiss.

Elessar war aufgesprungen, hatte dem Vampir die Spritze aus der Hand gerissen und diese in die Schulter des Werwolfs gerammt, der spitz aufkreischte und Elessar einen derart wuchtigen Schlag verpasste, dass sie quer durch den Raum flog.

Elessar erwachte einige Zeit später.

Allzu lange konnte es noch nicht her sein, ihre Wunde am Kopf von dem Schlag blutete noch.

Ihr fiel auf, dass es ungewöhnlich still war.

Alucard drehte sich nicht um, als Elessar zu ihm trat. Sein Grinsen war aus dem Gesicht verschwunden.

Elessar bemerkte, dass der schwarze Körper des Werwolfs flach atmend auf der Seite lag. Die rosige Zunge baumelte aus dem Maul heraus.

„Ich glaub, wir können hingehen!" meinte Elessar und ging, an Alucard vorbei, um den massigen Körper des Werwolfs herum.

Aris lebte noch.

Flockiger, weißer Schaum hing um ihre Schnauze herum und dunkles, verkrustetes Blut klebte an ihren gut fingerlangen Zähnen.

„Aris," flüsterte Elessar leise, kniete sich neben sie und schlang ihre Arme um den dicken, pelzigen Hals des Tieres.

Ein schwaches, gequältes Stöhnen kam aus dem massigen Brustkorb. Sie litt.

Alucard kniete sich ebenfalls zu dem geschlagenen Feind hin und legte seine Hand auf die Stirn des Tieres.

Die Augen des Werwolfs blickten ihn an. Die leuchtend grüne Farbe erlosch aus ihnen und Alucard wurde nur noch von zwei dunklen Flecken heraus beobachtet.

„Gleich ist es zu Ende, Aris," sagte er sanft.

Elessar fand schon immer, dass Alucard sehr sanft sprechen konnte. Fast hypnotisierend. Wahrscheinlich war dies eine der Gaben, die ein Vampir zu beherrschen wusste.

Doch der junge Werwolf hatte jetzt keine Zeit, um über den Vampir nachzudenken.

Aris' Atemstöße kamen nur noch abgehackt, der Tod wollte sie erneut holen.

„Es tut mir leid, Aris," flüsterte Elessar. Heiße Tränen quollen ihr aus den Augen und liefen ihr über die geschundenen Wangen. „Es gab keinen anderen Weg."

Der schwarze Werwolf knurrte gurgelnd und hob schwach den Kopf, um Elessar noch einmal kurz anzusehen.

Die Lebenskraft wich dem Tier aus allen Gliedern und der schwere Kopf fiel in Elessars Schoß. Die Lieder schlossen sich und der Werwolf tat seinen letzten Atemzug.

Elessar legte den schweren Kopf sanft auf den Boden und stand auf.  
Schmerz raste durch ihren Körper, doch Elessar ignorierte ihn einfach. Es war schwierig für sie, momentan einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, deshalb wandte sie sich dem Vampir zu.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie.

Alucard wandte sich langsam ihr zu und wieder traf blutiges Rot auf giftiges Grün.

* * *

Die nächste Nacht wurde nicht nur vom abnehmenden Vollmond erleuchtet, sondern auch von einem großen, lodernden Feuer.

Elessar stand in ihrer Werwolfsgestalt ziemlich nah, während der No Life King die ganze Sache von außen zu betrachten schien.

Die doch recht schlanke Silhouette des jungen Werwolfs warf bizarr tanzende Schatten.

Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden, als nur noch Asche glimmte und rauchte, wandte sich Elessar ab und schritt durch den Sand am Strand.

Die beiden Gefährten hatten den Körper des schwarzen Werwolfes zum Strand getragen und dort am Abend einen großen Scheiterhaufen errichtet, wo sie ihn verbrannten. Der Wind, der vom Osten kam, sorgte anschließend dafür, dass die Asche von Aris verstreut wurde.

Alucard beobachtete, wie Elessar auf ihn zukam. Sie war gut zwei Köpfe größer als er und wirkte dennoch so menschlich, wie sie da aufrecht voranschritt.

„Ich habe mir ein anderes Ende gewünscht," gestand Elessar wenig später auf dem Weg durch die Dünen.

Sie und Alucard schritten langsam dahin.

Der Vampir nickte nur.

„Ich mir auch," sagte er. Kein Grinsen zierte seine Gesichtszüge. „Aber so ist es auch gut."

Elessar nickte zustimmend. „Stimmt, hätte schlimmer ausgehen können!"

Alucard spürte, dass Elessar sehr unter dieser Sache litt. Es tat ihm fast ein wenig leid.

„Unser Abenteuer ist vorbei, Werwolf. Was kommt als nächstes?" fragte er, nicht ganz ohne die Absicht, Elessars Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Mh, gute Frage. Weiß noch nicht. Schätze, ich werde weiterhin umherziehen, wie zuvor. Jetzt bin ich schließlich der letzte von uns Werwölfen und ich habe viel Zeit!"

Alucard nickte. „Ja, die hast du wirklich!"

„Und du?" fragte Elessar leise und ließ sich auf alle Viere herunter. Alucard kletterte auf ihren Rücken und ließ sich ein Stück von dem Tier unter ihm tragen.

„Vielleicht werde ich mich wieder zurückziehen. Ich bin, um ehrlich zu sein, froh, wenn ich meine Ruhe habe, Elessar! Verstehst du?"

Der Werwolf nickte. „Ja, ich glaub, ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich kann auch sehr gut allein sein," meinte sie und registrierte etwas erstaunt, dass Alucards Finger ihren Nacken kraulten.

Elessar ließ es geschehen. Es war angenehm in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie wohl beide daran dachten, wieder ihre Wege zu gehen.

„Was wird aus uns werden, Alucard?" fragte Elessar nach einer Weile und sie hörte Alucard leise seufzen.

„Tja, wir haben die Unsterblichkeit und dennoch verschwinden wir von der Bildfläche," meinte der Vampir.  
„Tja, sieht so aus. Wenn ich jetzt ehrlich bin, hab ich vom herumziehen die Schnauze voll. Ich will nur noch ruhen und mich selbst finden," meinte der Werwolf und schlug den Weg in Richtung Osten ein.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst," sprach der Vampir und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Dunkelheit.

In Transsylvanien war sie am schwärzesten.

Zu manchen Jahreszeiten war es, als wolle die Nacht niemals Enden. Und die Kälte des Landes, das Verderben, nahm jedes Leben, das es fand.

Aber das störte den jungen Werwolf nicht. Weder als Werwolf, noch in seiner Menschengestalt.

Wenn die Tage grell waren, schloss er geduldig die Augen und wartete auf die Nacht, durch die er jagte und reiste.

Und dennoch hatte jede Reise ein Ende, ein Ziel.

Elessar war der letzte Werwolf des Zeitalters, genau wie Alucard einer der wenigen Vampire war, die es noch gab.

Als Feinde wurden sie geboren oder erschaffen, doch als Freunde wagten sie es, sich gegen die natürlichsten Instinkte zu stellen und eine Reise zu wagen, die alles, wofür sie erschaffen wurden, in Frage stellte.

Durch die Welt ging ein Wolfsheulen, in der erleuchteten Vollmondnacht erschien der Schatten des Werwolfs in Begleitung von einem alten Vampir, der wahrscheinlich schon die Welt gerettet hatte.

Doch in dieser Nacht war alles ruhig und zur Morgendämmerung finden wir Alucard in seinem Sarg in seinem Schloss liegen, während der junge Werwolf auf dessen Deckel ruht.

Und wenn die Tage besonders kalt sind, liegt Elessar sogar im Sarg. Den Kopf auf die Brust des Vampirs gelegt, seelig vor sich hinschlummernd.

* * *

Hi Leute

Na, wie hat es euch gefallen?  
Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt noch ein Review.

Oder auch zwei?

Naja, mittlerweile hab ich die nächste Story in der Mache, bzw. im Kopf.

Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr dann auch alle wieder on board seid.

Bis bald,

NAZ 1984


End file.
